


Tregua

by AnnMarcus63



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Slow Build, Swearing (Obviously)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnMarcus63/pseuds/AnnMarcus63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason se encuentra a si mismo siendo atraído a la playa donde puede ver por sobre el agua la isla de Vaas, noche tras noche.<br/>Al principio se las arregla para convencerse que es solo orgullo. Alivio. Quizá una forma de escanear el área por alguna señal de vida.<br/>Pero mientras sus pies lo llevan en esa dirección en la tercera noche, él sabe que es más que eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401152) by [SocialDeception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/pseuds/SocialDeception). 



> Hey!  
> Esta es una traducción al español para la increible SocialDeception de su obra original "Truce"  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4401152/chapters/9994601

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

****

 

_La jungla habla a través del guerrero. El camino guía al corazón de la jungla. Sigue el camino y encontrarás la respuesta._

* * *

 

Sus pies encuentran el camino antes de saber lo que está haciendo.

 

No pensamientos, no sentimientos mientras camina a través de la jungla, incluso aunque sabe que es una tontería. Aquí afuera necesitas estar alerta. La jungla está llena de depredadores, y no solo tigres y osos.

 

Sin embargo Jason se encuentra a si mismo siendo arrastrado a la playa donde puede ver por sobre el agua la isla de Vaas, noche tras noche.

Al principio se las arregla para convencerse a sí mismo que solo era orgullo. Alivio. Quizá una manera de escanear el área por cualquier señal de vida.

 

Pero mientras sus pies lo llevan en esa dirección en la tercera noche, él sabe que es más que eso.

 

Él no puede diferenciar más cual es la verdad. 

 

Antes de asesinar a Vaas él pensó que eso le traería una sensación de alivio. Alguna satisfacción al vengar a Grant. Vengar Riley.

Demonios, vengar a todos ellos.

Pero al mirar hacia la solitaria isla, él sabe que no es verdad.

 

Lo acepta, hubo un poco de orgullo cuando Citra lo recompensó, un poco de sentimiento de logro mientras los Rakyat lo trataban como uno de los suyos. Sin embargo él no siente ningún alivio, en su lugar, hay un extraño sentir de vacio en él, un hundible sentimiento en el pozo de su estómago. Es tan frustrante, como si sus sentimientos estuvieran entorpecidos. Imposibles de agarrarse a ellos.

_¿Qué estás haciendo J?_

Puede escuchar la voz de Grant en su cabeza tan claramente como si estuviese de píe justo a su lado. Ha sido de esa forma por ya un tiempo, Grant siempre está ahí, incluso aunque no lo está.

Ayudando y animándolo.

Y claro, él tiene razón, Jason tiene trabajo que hacer.

Jason suspira. Ni siquiera ha comenzado su camino hacia la isla de Hoyt.

No ha comenzado a prepararse. Sin planes, sin nada.

¿Pero acaso importa? ¿Acaso el asesinar a Hoyt cambiará algo? Liza no lo entendía, como era de esperar. Para ella el pensamiento de venganza es probablemente tan extraño  como lo era para Jason antes de que ellos vinieran a la isla. Y quizá debería serlo

Lo mismo sería el volver a esa cueva, de vuelta con sus amigos y escapar. Escapar mientras aún le queda cordura.

Sin embargo él no se mueve. Solo se queda sentado en el mismo lugar, incomodo, y no solo por el irregular terreno.

Interminables noches sentado en la orilla, ojos escaneando esa isla por señales de vida que nunca llegan.

Continua reproduciendo la muerte de Vaas una y otra vez, nunca satisfecho con como lo hace sentir.

 

_Sólo necesito unos días más._ Jason se lleva una mano a su cabeza para agitar su cabello. _Sólo unos días más._

El contorno de la isla era tan familiar para él ahora. Es como si supiera cada árbol, cada grano de arena rodantes, cada mellada roca y cada pieza de pasto danzante.

No puede ver mucho del compuesto desde donde está sentado, pero él ya sabía eso al venir aquí.

Jason la mira, sin parpadear, hasta que sus ojos duelen, pero eso no tranquiliza el sentimiento en su pecho.

Ni siquiera al notar cuando la noche sede el paso a los primeros rayos de sol, ni siquiera cuando son reflejados en el agua, cegándolo. Esa es la señal para finalmente ir a casa.

* * *

 

Está oscuro en la cabaña cuando Jason se despierta.

 

Ha sido duro el acostumbrarse a esta nueva forma de vida. Sin obligaciones más allá de las necesarias y primitivas, sin razones para seguir cualquier tipo de horario. Muy diferente a como era su estilo de vida en California, ocupado con cualquier cosa, tan asustado de ser inactivo. De perderse.

 

No hay ventanas y difícilmente alguna luz en la pequeña choza en la que duerme.

Aquí es difícil llevar cuenta del tiempo.

 

No es que importara. Jason siente ahora su hogar aquí afuera en la jungla, sol calentando su cara, las sedosas hojas contra sus dedos. No hay nada en los pueblos o casas por las que valga la pena gastar el tiempo.

 

 Jason suspira mientras se yergue en el estrecho catre, cerrando sus ojos, pero sin estar cansado.

 

Queriendo tan desesperadamente porque ese día sea diferente.

Él sabe que no puede costearse el permanecer pasivo. Hoyt quizá no conozca su rostro, pero él está detrás de él de todas formas.

 

Pero balanceando sus pies por el borde del catre, se pregunta brevemente si siquiera importa. Mientras vengue a Riley, mientras asesine a Hoyt, entonces no importa más lo que le suceda a él.

Si tiene que morir para hacerlo, entonces que así sea. Ya no posee emociones fuertes de cualquier forma.

 

Abre la puerta, parpadeando contra el sol por algunos segundos.

Juzgando por la posición del sol, ya es pasando medio día, y Jason maldice su debilidad nocturna mientras escanea el área.

 

No duerme correctamente. Yendo a la cama demasiado tarde, y no durmiendo lo suficiente.

 

Sin embargo la vida en el exterior continua como si nada fuese mal.

Dos o tres de los Ryakat están patrullando el área, pero un pequeño grupo de personas están conversando alrededor del fuego, rostizando algún animal sobre las humeantes llamas.

 

Reconoce a Dennis entre ellos, y levanta su mano a medias como saludo.

 

“Jason, Jason, ¡ven aquí!” Dennis parece ansioso, gesticulando con ambas manos para que él se acerque.

 

“Es tiempo de tomar de vuelta la isla de Vaas. Nos marcharemos mañana, ¿te importaría venir con nosotros?” Jason no puede explicar el repentino colapso del sumidero dentro de él, no puede comprender porque el pensamiento lo molesta tanto. Trata de ignorar su monólogo de enojo interno. ¿Tomar la isla de vuelta? No hay nada que quede para tomar, Jason ya limpió todo.

 

Pero no dice nada, no traiciona sus sentimientos, solo sonríe débilmente.

 

* * *

 

 

Como es esperado, sus pies lo llevan de vuelta a través de la jungla, de vuelta en esa familiar dirección mientras la luz se atenúa a su alrededor.

Brazos estirados mientras camina, sintiendo cada helecho y cada hoja rozando contra él mientras camina fuera de la jungla.

 

Esta vez mañana habrán luces y vida sobre la isla.

No está consiente que está enterrando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos hasta que casi rompe la piel.

 

Ese lugar es una tumba, y no un lugar para música y risa. _Él_ terminó con los piratas. _Él_ lo derrotó. Y los Rajyat no deberían ser capaces de solo precipitarse y tomarlo todo de vuelta. No es suyo para reclamar.

 

Jason siente como si aún  hubiera algo ahí afuera. La última batalla con Vaas lo dejó vacio. No solo porque se sintió tan anticlimático, y no solo porque no ha cambiado ninguna cosa.

Vaas parecía igual de cansado que Jason durante la última pelea. A duras penas defendiéndose mientras Jason tomaba su vida, y la mirada en los ojos del pirata mientras Jason lo apuñalaba se reproduce una y otra vez en su cabeza.

 

Hoyt es el verdadero enemigo. Hoyt ha sido el enemigo desde el principio. Quizá Vaas era igual de víctima como cualquiera de ellos lo era.

Una amarga sonrisa juega en la orilla de los labios de Jason cuando es consiente de esos pensamientos.

 

_¿Simpatía por Vaas?  Te estás perdiendo J….._

¿Pero acaso importa? Mañana….. Mañana ellos tomarán la isla de vuelta.

_Mañana habrán luces, vida y música ahí fuera._

Eso lo acciona, y no piensa en sus acciones mientras simplemente toma un paso fuera de la arena en dirección al agua, sin pensamientos, hasta que su cuerpo está sumergido en el agua.

 

Jadea un poco, la temperatura ha descendido en solo unas pocas horas de oscuridad, y el agua le golpea como agujas.

Rechina sus dientes mientras hace los primeros movimientos de remar, su cuerpo calentándose mientras lo hace.

 

_Esto es ridículo_

No tiene asuntos en esa isla. Está vacia.

Árida, excepto por esas memorias. que son la única cosa que permanece ahí.

Se forza a respirar lisamente, sintiendo la tensión de sus pulmones, su corazón palpitando salvajemente contra sus costillas en una forma que le hace sentir vivo por la primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

Es gracioso lo fácil que fue la decisión de volver. Fue como una sombra en su mente esperando ser iluminada. Por ser liberada. Y una vez que se comprometió con ello, comprometido con esa loca decisión de decir adiós a cualquier fantasma que quede ahí fuera, su mente comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

 

El gua es clara como el cristal, helada, pero no está tan mal una vez que llevas el ritmo, pero es aún una sorpresa para él cuando sus manos se entierran contra arena suave.

 

La sujeta por un momento, no realmente listo para la realidad de lo que esa isla representa. Mientras se yergue, agua gotea de los planos de su cara, se siente sonrojado. Sus mejillas ardiendo, pero sus manos congelándose.

 

Esta isla es callada.

No puede siquiera recordar ver  animales además de los perros de guarda la última vez que estuvo ahí, y se siente un poco más confiado mientras sale fuera del agua, sus mojadas y heladas ropas adhiriéndose incómodamente a su cuerpo.

 

Aunque no hay necesidad de discreción, se encuentra a si mismo tomando el mismo camino hacia  las puertas del recinto tal como hizo la primera vez.

Se toma su tiempo mientras camina lentamente a través de las puertas, cámara fuera mientras lo inspecciona.  

 

Como es de esperarse luce vacío. Más que eso, en realidad. Se siente vacío.

Inquietamente callado, y cada paso que toma deja un eco, haciéndolo encogerse.

 

Grant lo llevó a un abandonado pueblo minero una vez en Arizona, y aún recuerda la deprimente sensación que el pueblo de dejó, ese mismo eco de sus botas mientras caminaban por las que antes eran calles activas.

 

Se endereza cuando llega al portón, las puertas aún medio abiertas, invitándolo dentro, y camina dentro sin titubeo.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

No siente alivio mientras camina a través de las puertas del complejo de Vaas.

 

No está clausurado.

 

No sabe lo que estaba esperando, pero seguro no era esto. Todo menos esto.

 

Su pecho se siente pesado, más que antes, y deja su mano correr a través de la desmoronada pared.  Sabe que es su imaginación, pero el grafiti ya parece descolorido.

Todos esos ojos sangrantes, tan parecidos el uno del otro, que  fugazmente se pregunta si fueron estarcidos.  

 

El aire ya no está cargado con el olor de humo, solo un ligero residuo, un ligero hedor en sus pulmones mientras sube por la barra de striptease, llevando sus pensamientos de vuelta cuando el lugar estaba pululando de vida.   

No debería estar feliz. Él sin ayuda borró a los piratas, no solo por los nativos, también por los Rakyat. En su lugar deambula sin rumbo en los alrededores por un tiempo, evitando la bodega. La batalla dejó muchos edificios dañados en diversas formas, pero para ser honestos, ya estaban muy dañados para empezar. Sin embargo, hay una extraña sensación de melancolía que le golpea mientras camina por los alrededores.

Después de un tiempo se percata que está rodeando la bodega, y se da cuenta que es esto por lo que vino.

Respira profundamente y abre las puertas dobles que guían en dirección a la oscuridad. Ha temido por este momento, ya que no está completamente seguro de lo que ha pasado ahí. 

 

La primera habitación luce igual que la primera vez que estuvo ahí, pero la segunda habitación está oscuras ahora, no luces de neón.

_Sorpresa Hijo de puta_

Es como un eco en el aire, y se da la vuelta, esperando a medias que Vass estuviera ahí de pie, listo para atacar. Pero claro, está vacío, solo el sonido de sus propios pasos mientras camina por la habitación.

Hay un interruptor de luz a su derecha, y lo activa, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos cuando la luz parpadea a su alrededor.

 

Mientras mira al alrededor, se percata cual es la razón por la que quería venir aquí. Estaba esperando que la habitación le trajera un poco de claridad de lo que realmente había pasado, pero mientras dejaba su mano correr a través de una de las pantallas negras de televisión de Vaas, llega a la nauseabunda realización que no lo recuerda.

Apartando las alucinaciones, y algunas veces incluso le cuesta recordarlo.

 

Lo que si sabe es que Vaas lo miró. Incluso después de apuñalarlo, Vaas lo estaba mirando a él, realmente _mirándolo._

Le llega ese fragmentada y separada sensación otra vez, como si estuviera observando todo desde el exterior de su cuerpo, como si fuese un actor de una película. Ha leído algo acerca de este tipo de cosas, mecanismos de defensa, formas para que las personas puedan hacer frente a situaciones extremas.

Quizá esta confusión tenga alguna clase de explicación lógica, como el que su cuerpo lo estuviera protegiendo.

_O quizá finalmente estoy perdiendo mi cabeza…._

Ríe. Porque esa es la única cosa que le falta a su vida.

La carcajada debió liberar algo en él, porque hay una verdadera sonrisa en su cara mientras camina a través de las habitaciones de la bodega, cada habitación más absurda que la última. No puede imaginarse como estos cuartos serían si te encontrabas drogado hasta el trasero, pero se percata con una sacudida que probablemente lo sabe.

 

No hay otra explicación por lo que pasó. Vaas debió drogarlo, eso o el lugar estaba tan lleno con lo que sea que estuviera fumando Vaas que llegó a drogarse por contacto con el humo.

 

Deja viajar una mano por la barra de striptease en medio de otra habitación, un rápido destello de Vaas danzando alrededor de esta  mientras lo hace.

Indudablemente esa parte debió ser una alucinación.

Una suave risilla escapa de su boca después de que pudiera contenerse, imaginarse a Vaas tratando de parecer intimidante mientras gira alrededor de la barra.

La risilla termina rápido cuando entra a la habitación final de la bodega. 

 

No puede hablar o moverse al principio, solo mira a la pared al lado contrario de él, observa con la boca abierta.

Preguntándose brevemente si ha conseguido drogarse en segunda mano por estar dentro de la bodega mientras se acercaba.

En la pared está un enorme mural de él mismo. Al menos así lo piensa, no puede ver como se trataría de otra persona.

 

Sin embargo, es tan absurdo. 

 

En la pintura Jason tiene los brazos extendidos, un suave brillo, como fuego, borrando el contorno de su cuerpo.

Le evoca a un mural de Jesús en una iglesia donde Grant lo llevó en Rio.

El mismo ojo sangrante está  cubriendo la mayoría de su cara, pero el ropaje…… es él.

Detrás de él un arreglo de televisiones en forma de cruz, y se da cuenta que debe estar parado en la mismísima habitación donde la batalla terminó.

 

Alcanza en mural, y se sorprende al encontrar la pintura húmeda. Lo suficiente para removerla, y mientras su dedo deja un rastro de pintura,se percata que hay algo debajo. No sabe porque, pero hace un largo movimiento para barrerlo con la mano, sintiéndose mareado mientras sus dedos encuentran rastros de rojo debajo. Raspa más de la pintura, percibiendo una familiar línea debajo. Como una nauseabunda malla de él y el pirata, sus cuerpos fusionándose juntos.

_Esto es todo,_ piensa desesperadamente, casi queriendo reír nuevamente. _He perdido mi puta cabeza._

Justo cuando está a punto de darse la vuelta, para finalmente dejar esta isla olvidada por Dios, se produce un sonido. Solo una minúscula pista de sonido, pero Jason está sobre alertado y está seguro que sería capaz de escuchar un ratón escabulléndose en el otro lado de la bodega.

Hay una escalera in la esquina opuesta, sin barandal, sin indicación alguna, solo un hueco en el piso que podría haberse perdido de no ser por el pequeño sonido.

Sus dedos se envuelven alrededor del arma, sujetándola para estar listo mientras se detiene sobre las escaleras, tratando de descifrar cualquier cosa en la oscuridad debajo de él. 

 

_A la mierda_

Sabe que es estúpido, pero comienza a descender las escaleras a la oscuridad debajo de él, sin importarle realmente lo que podría estar esperando por él.

 

Al principio no puede ver nada. Sintiendo las paredes con sus manos puede formular que se encuentra en un pasillo. Jason se da vuelta por un segundo, asegurándose de que hay luz viniendo de la escalera de la turbia luz arriba, antes de sentirse seguro a lo largo del oscuro corredor.   

 

Llega a una intersección y observa la oscuridad, tratando de tener una idea de dónde ir.

La oscuridad es tan _oscura,_ considerando todo, es como si estuviera ciego.

 

_La oscuridad es tan oscura. Mierda Jason, eres un puto poeta._

Y suelta una pequeña risilla nuevamente, pero aquí abajo parece fuerte, demasiado fuerte, y se produce otro suave sonido viniendo de su derecha.

 

Lo sigue ciegamente, sintiendo su camino a lo largo de la pared hasta que encuentra otra intersección.

Y esta vez puede ver algo a la distancia. Parpadeando. Como velas.

 

Su sonrisa muere cuando la sigue, sin trastabillar mientras se acerca, arma lista.

 

Se percata de un incómodo olor en el aire, no puede descifrar que es, pero hace a su estomago revolverse. Como salsa de barbacoa quemada, dulce y agrio al mismo tiempo.

Está tan cerca de la puerta, y por primera vez en un largo tiempo de hecho siente miedo.

Este será un puto lugar incorrecto para morir. 

 

Jason titubea al alcanzar la puerta, está ligeramente abierta, pero no puede ver nada más allá.

Es malo, y Grant se lo está diciendo, sin embargo su mano está en la puerta antes de que siquiera tenga oportunidad para planear un ataque o investigar.

La puerta es benditamente callada mientras se abre, y escanea el cuarto, tratando de orientarse.

 

Hay velas, bien, y muchas de ellas. Es casi difícil de respirar ahí, el aire denso y pesado con humo y velas. El olor es más intenso ahora, metálico y pesado.

Hay una pila de sabanas en una esquina, y una puerta cerrada al otro lado de la habitación, pero más que eso, la habitación está vacía. Jason tiene una sensación de hormigueo en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

 

_Si alguien estuvo aquí, velas irradiando luz, entonces ellos regresarán._

La voz de Grant suena preocupada, pero él no se mueve. No puede moverse. Está congelado como un ciervo frente las luces delanteras.

Y mientras escucha alguien halando el picaporte de la puerta opuesta a él, es como si es tiempo pasara lento.

En ese momento, es como si pudiera ver todo con claridad.

Ni siquiera sorprendido mientras la puerta se abre y Vaas sale de ella. Pálido, pero muy vivo.

Se notan el uno al otro al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos anclándose juntos, los dos congelados, simplemente mirando al otro.

 

Jason rompe el silencio primero.

 

“Tú….pero….”

 

Y Vaas ríe. Echa su cabeza hacia atrás y ríe.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.... Esta es una historia original de SocialDeception :) la cual disfruté enormemente.

Jason tiene su arma en el aire y apuntando a la cabeza de Vaas antes de siquiera formar un pensamiento coherente.

 “ ¿Qué mierda….?” No es realmente una pregunta, o al menos una pregunta que es capaz de formar.

 ¿Por qué esto, por qué vino aquí? ¿Acaso sospechaba esto?

 Parece no importarle a Vaas si Jason tiene su arma apuntada a él o no. Él continúa mirando a Jason con esos extraños y pálidos ojos, se sienta, reclinando su cabeza contra la pared con una mueca.

 

“Sabía que volverías” Vaas dice, continua sonriendo, pero su voz carece del filo que Jason había llegado a conocer.

Jason mira detrás de sí, de repente muy consciente de la oscuridad rodeándolos a ambos, lamiendo sus labios nerviosamente.

 

“No te preocupes, hermano _,_ somos los únicos aquí….” Vaas pesca un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo “Gracias a ti” Agrega tristemente.

Jason ignora la arrastrante sensación en la parte trasera de su cabeza, volviéndose a Vaas nuevamente, los dedos alrededor del arma de repente se sienten pegajosos y fríos. 

 

“Luces pálido” Susurra.

 

“ ¿Si? Bueno, no tan pálido como tú, niño blanco” Vaas ríe, pero rápidamente su expresión se trasforma en dolor.

 

Jason se burla, pero se mueve más cerca, arma concentrada en la cabeza de Vaas mientras se arrastra contra la otra puerta. La abre con su píe, y lanza una raída mirada entre la habitación y Vaas, quien lo mira en silencio.

Parece una ducha comunal y baño, y parece tan vacío como el resto de la isla.

 

“¿Qué es lo que está pasando?” Jason pregunta, sintiendo como si todo anduviera mal ahí, como si la realidad se hubiera doblado o algo así. “ Yo te asesiné”

Vaas silba.

“¿En verdad? Estoy jodidamente sentado justo enfrente de ti y aun así siguen pensando que me asesinaste?” Vaas ríe “Me tomaste desprevenido, hermano _,_ te concedo eso, bien, pero eso es todo”

 

Y Jason debió haberlo hecho. Hay vendajes alrededor del pecho del pirata, recientemente reemplazados, pero pobremente, probablemente eso era lo que Vaas estaba haciendo cuando Jason llegó ahí, pequeñas flores o sangre fresca floreciendo a través de la gasa.

Saca un cigarro, dejándolo balancearse entre sus labios mientras se revuelve por su encendedor.

 

“¿Por qué estás aquí abajo?” La boca de Jason está seca mientras mira a Vaas encender su cigarrillo.   

 

“¿Te enteraste?” Vaas comienza, tomando una larga y calculada inhalada de su cigarro, soplando humo mientras alza su mirada en dirección a Jason. “ ¿Que mataste a todos mis hombres? ¿Mis putos hermanos _? “_

Jason no responde. No necesita. Claro que lo sabe. Él los terminó a todos.

 

“Pero sabes, esa ni siquiera es la peor parte, joder no. Lo peor es enterarse que a las personas que quedaron no les importa una mierda”  Vaas inclina su cabeza contra la pared, soplando humo a través de sus dientes.  

“Dejé todo para unirme a ese puto, y él no puede siquiera molestarse en _actuar_ como si le importara.” Jason está sorprendido por eso, sorprendido que alguien como Vaas pueda tener sentimientos algunos.

“¿Por qué importa si él se interesa o no? ¿Problemas de papi?” Jason bufa. Sonaba mejor en su cabeza, pero mantiene el firme contacto de ojos de todas maneras, rehusándose a retractarse.

Vaas voltea para mirarlo, sus pálidos ojos nuevamente intensos, como si Jason hubiera reencendido el fuego en ellos. 

 “¿Por qué importa? ¿Por qué chingados importa?” Parece como si estuviera listo para levantarse y pelear, pero en su lugar baja los sumos un poco, riendo en voz baja mientras se entierra nuevamente en la pared.

“Importa, Blanca Nieves, porque tú mataste a todos. ¿No lo entiendes?”

No está seguro de hacerlo, y ambos se quedan callados.

 

Jason aún no ha superado la hormigueante sensación en la parte trasera de su cuello, así que continua mirando por la habitación, no completamente seguro sobre de si Vaas está diciendo la verdad.

 

_¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Jason?_

La voz de Grant está de vuelta en su cabeza, y es difícil el discutir con él está vez. ¿Qué _está_ haciendo? Vaas está justo ahí. Desarmado y solo, sin embargo Jason no ha puesto una bala en su craneo.

_¿Por qué no lo he matado?_

Debió de haberlo dicho en voz alta, porque Vaas está sonriendo cuando Jason lo mira.

 

“Si, ¿Po qué mierda _no_ me has matado aún, hermano?”

 

“No hay necesidad” Susurra antes de que pueda contenerse, Vaas le dispara una mirada “Ya no eres una amenaza para mí”

Vaas no contesta, en su lugar enciende un nuevo cigarro con la colilla del viejo, manos temblando mientras las lleva a su regazo.

Casi se siente como si hubiera pateando a alguien que ya estaba en el suelo, pero Jason se da cuenta que no le interesa.

 

¿Y porque debería importarse?

 

Debería matarlo, debería tomar la vida del pirata, pero al mirar a Vaas ahora, sentado patéticamente en sabanas viejas y sucias, fumado cigarros y Dios solo sabe que más, se percata que no tiene una en él. Una gota de humanidad, o solo otro rasgo sádico, no está seguro. 

 Intercambian miradas antes de que Jason regresara el arma en la funda, solo para marcar un punto y eso debió de haber sido una patada en la ingle para Vaas porque su ojo derecho sufre de un pequeño tic antes de relajar su cara.

 Jason se da la vuelta listo para marcharse, asqueado consigo mismo, asqueado con Vaas, asqueado con la isla entera.

_Este lugar,_ piensa, _este lugar es el infierno._

“¿Sabes que tu hermano sigue vivo?” De repente Vaas grita detrás de él, y la sangre de Jason se torna helada mientras se da la vuelta.

 “¿Qué?” Intenta que las palabras suenen amenazantes, pero salen como un patético y pequeño susurro en su lugar, y Vaas sonríe cuando se da cuenta que es él quien lleva la delantera una vez más.

Incluso aunque vio a su hermano mayor morir, sintió la corriente muerta de sangre escurrir sin vida entre sus dedos, aun así está confundido de que hermano Vaas está hablando.  

 

“Él está en la isla de Hoyt. Creo que Hoyt tiene algunos planes especiales para ese pequeño niño blanco.” Vaas silba y se ríe. “Joven y sin tocar, joder, apuesto a que las ofertas se han vuelto locas”

 Debe de estar hablando de Riley, y Jason convierte sus manos en puños.

 

“Estás mintiendo…” Jason susurra, de repente sin aliento y sin energía. “Keith lo vio morír.”

 

“Tú puto amigo vio lo que yo putas quería que viera. “  

 La realidad se está levantando una vez más.

 

_Riley…!_

La helada apatía que ha estado sintiendo las últimas semanas de repente abre paso al entusiasmo.

 

_¿Podría Riley estár realmente vivo?_

Es difícil descifrar si es la voz de Grant o la suya esta vez.

Observa la cara del pirata, aún erguida en triunfo, pero es imposible decir si realmente está diciendo la verdad o no.

 Sin decir palabra Jason deja la habitación, sus hombros tensos nuevamente mientras alcanza la superficie, su mente nublada de tal manera que ni siquiera lo helado del agua a la isla principal lo sacude. 


	4. Chapter 4

El cielo está tan claro hasta el punto de casi dañar sus ojos, brazos colgando fuera del bote mientras entierra sus manos sin pensarlo en el agua helada.

Es como si estuviera de vuelta en California, flotando en la piscina de alguien, quizá tomando una cerveza fría.

Si cierra sus ojos es como si casi pudiera escuchar música.

 

Esta podría ser su última oportunidad de cualquier tipo de relajación por un tiempo, y trata de saborearlo. Ha empacado su mochila la noche anterior después de regresar de la isla de Vaas, ha gastado su última moneda en mejores armas, ha preparado jeringas hasta que sus dedos sangraron, y cazado animales para que pudiera hacer mejor y más grandes bolsas para almacenar armas y municiones.

 

Willis dijo algo sobre un helicóptero, pero el  bote tipo militar que se las arregló para encontrar cerca de Medusa servirá.

Se siente bien estar aquí por un tiempo. El sol calienta su cuerpo y el agua es refrescante contra su piel.

Está cómodamente lleno también, su barriga repleta de jabalí y verduras del bosque, y por un pequeño tiempo, casi se tiene correcto. 

 

Pensamientos no bienvenidos continúan tratando de sembrarse dentro de la confortante inexpresividad de su mente, pero él trata de ahuyentarlas tan pronto como lo intentan.

Riley está vivo. Tiene que estarlo, para que Jason pueda salvarlo. No hay manera de que él sea vendido antes de que pueda salvar a su hermano menor.

No hay manera que esté muerto.  

 

Otros pensamientos siguen dándole codazos también, pero él los ignora. No es de su incumbencia lo que le ocurra a Vaas cuando Dennis y los otros saqueen la isla. Además, no le importa.

 

Continua dándose a si mismo más tiempo, más retrasos antes de partir.

 

_Me iré tan pronto como el sol alcance la cima de estas ramas. Tan pronto como alcance esa bocanada de nube. Tan pronto como sea medio día._

 

Pero no se ha movido.

 

_Quizá tenga mejor oportunidad junto a Vaas._

Parece como la idea aleatoria de alguien más que un pensamiento suyo, aunque eso no tiene mucho sentido una vez que lo piensa a profundidad.

Aunque no es una pésima idea, aparte de los estúpidos aspectos de ella. Vaas probablemente conoce el campamento de Hoyt y sus rutinas.

 

_Ni siquiera lo pienses._ Le advierte Grant.

_Él sabe dónde está Riley. Él conoce la isla. Él podría ayudarme._ Jason argumenta, una suave risa escapando de sus labios antes de que pueda detenerla, dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que es la idea. Cuan estúpido es el estár discutiendo con su hermano muerto acerca de si debería o no traer a un pirata loco a su lado para recuperar al hermano que este último robó.

 

Aunque, no sólo para salvar a Riley.

 

Vaas está loco, pero quizá está lo suficientemente loco para seguir con el plan de asesinar a Hoyt. También parece lo suficientemente enojado.

 

_No puedes confiar en él._ La voz de Grant ya tiene un tono de voz, el tono que siempre hizo a Jason rebajarse y encogerse.

El tono de voz que reservaba especialmente para cuando Jason hacía, o estaba por hacer, algo increíblemente estúpido o peligroso.

 

Y él lo sabe. Sabe que no puede confiar en Vaas, porque ¿Cómo podría olvidar? Vaas asesinó a Grant, asesinó a la única persona con la cual Jason se sentía seguro, dejándolo solo en esta isla olvidada por Dios.

  _Pero Riley me necesita….._

Y eso es lo único que importa. Debería estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para salvarlo. Incluso si eso significa conseguir ayuda de la persona que asesinó a su hermano.

La misma persona que hizo de su vida un infierno. 

 

_¿Cómo sabes siquiera que Riley sigue con vida?_ Puntea Grant, pero Jason no tiene una respuesta para eso.

No lo sabe, no _puede_ saberlo, pero incluso si hay una pequeña oportunidad que Vaas está diciendo la verdad, entonces se lo debe a Riley. No puede costearse estar errado. Incluso si eso significa poner su confianza en un pirata loco.

 Está comenzando a preguntarse si él también está loco, porque cuando se sienta se da cuenta que el bote a flotado alrededor de la costa justo de vuelta a la isla de Vaas. O quizá él estaba ahí todo el tiempo. Quizá nunca se fue.

Salta fuera del bote, muy lejos de la costa, con el agua hasta la cintura antes de darse cuenta, y  camina por el agua hasta la isla cubierta de arena.

 Un momento no muy lejano, parece, mientras alcanza la plaza, escuchar autos patinando hasta detenerse en tierra firme, su sangre tornándose helada mientras cuenta al menos quince hombres saliendo de los autos.

 

_Mierda_

 La jungla es una mancha borrosa al correr hasta el recinto de Vaas, el mundo a su alrededor se ha apagado, las únicas cosas que hay son los sonidos de sus elaboradas respiraciones y el frenético latir de su  corazón.  

 Es estúpido. Ni siquiera sabe si Vaas sigue ahí, quizá finalmente murió después de todo, sin embargo no baja la velocidad, ni siquiera cuando alcanza las puertas, chocando contra ellas mientras corre por la bodega.  

No se molesta en mantenerse callado, sus pasos haciendo eco a través de los salones mientras se abre paso hacia las escaleras, sumergiéndose entre la oscuridad, desarmado y desesperado.

En ese preciso momento parece que Vaas es su única salida. La llave para salvar a Riley y el verdadero boleto fuera de ahí. 

Utiliza su hombro para romper por la última puerta, no queriendo desperdiciar tiempo.

Vaas continúa sentado en la misma posición, cabeza inclinada contra la pared y un cigarro entre sus labios.

Por un enfermizo momento Jason piensa que Vaas está muerto, hasta que este vuelve su cabeza y lo mira.

 “¿Cambiaste de opinión?”

Jason está  jadeando, y tiene que tomarse un segundo antes de ser capaz de formar palabra.

 “Ellos vienen.”  Dice finalmente, pero Vaas no reacciona ante ellos.

 “¿Y?” simplemente responde, moviendo su cabeza a su posición original 

 “Eres un estúpido y puto pendejo.” Dice Jason firme, abalanzándose al pirata.

 Toma uno de los brazos de Vaas, poniéndolo alrededor de su hombro para que pueda servír ser apoyo  y empujarlo a medias.

Vaas ha sido una presencia tan amenazante en su mente que está sorprendido cuando se percata que Vaas es más bajo que él.

El pirata está de hecho riendo en ese momento.

 

“¿Qué mierda, hermano? ¿Qué estás haciendo?”

 “Salvando tu puta vida, estupido hijo de perra”

Cojean embarazosamente a través de los pasillos, la piel de Jason rebajándose por la cercanía con el pirata, cuya piel es incómodamente cálida.   

 “¿Tienes fiebre?”

Vaas no responde, pero Jason puede sentir que se encoje de hombros.

Debe de estar enfermo. Jason no puede imaginárselo así de dócil, pero no tiene tiempo de preocuparse mientras lo único que hace es arrastrar a Vaas por las escaleras.

Vaas parece un poco verde ahora, Jason lo deja ir mientras se abre paso a través de la bodega para poder ver a través de las puertas principales.

 No puede verles, pero puede escucharles, y se percata de lo fútil que es realmente este plan. Cierra las puertas,  barritándolas antes de colocar dos pesadas tuberías en frente de las dobles puertas para asegurarse.  

 

Se detiene por un segundo, de repente al estár muy inseguro de lo que hacer. Sabe que no puede luchar contra ellos, demonios, no quiere engañarles.

No solo porque está superado en número, no le importa eso, pero si le importa el hecho de que él es uno de ellos.

Uno de los Rakyat. Perteneciendo finalmente.

 

¿Está listo para sacrifcar todo eso?

¿Y por qué? ¿Vaas?

Toma unos pocos pasos seguros, inquieto, puede escucharlos afuera, escucharlos disparar sus armas al aire, celebrando.

 

_No, no por Vaas,_ piensa. _Por Riley_.

 Jason se da la vuelta, corriendo a donde dejó a Vaas. Parece que inesperadamente toda la actividad física lo dejó en un estado aún peor, porque está inclinado hacia abajo, pecho inflándose. Las pequeñas flores y sangre en su pecho volviéndose grandes mientras lucha por respirar.

 “¿Alguna otra forma para salir de este lugar?”

Vaas no responde, solo jadea mientras con mano temblorosa señala arriba a algo detrás de Jason. Jason se da la vuelta, siguiendo la dirección señalada, corazón hundiéndose.

Hay ventanas estrechas muy arriba en la pared, demasiado arriba como para escalar.

 

Jason maldice por lo bajo, ignorando la suave carcajada de Vaas.

Mira a su alrededor en el cuarto donde están, hay algunas cosas de interés, comienza a halar cajas vacías debajo de la ventana, tratando de construir una escalera primitiva para usarla. 

 Vaas no hace esfuerzo por ayudar, en su lugar está reclinado sobre una caja, ojos vidriosos. Parece que está tratando de seguir a Jason con los ojos, pero incapaz de concentrarse en lo que sea por mucho tiempo. Le preocupa a Jason. Como si fuera a desmayarse o morir en cualquier segundo.

 El tiempo es lo esencial aquí, y no solo porque los Rakyat están fuera de la puerta.

 

La escalera parece lo suficientemente fuerte cuando la prueba, aunque no la confiaría para mayores alturas.

Su cerebro comienza a jugarle imágenes de él y Vaas balanceándose a través de las Cataratas del  Niágara o algo, y no se percata que está riendo hasta que Vaas habla.

 “¿Qué es tan gracioso, hermano? ¿He? ¿Estás condenadamente loco?”

 

Jason no responde, en su lugar le indica a Vaas que le siga mientras comienza a escalar la improvisada construcción.

Para la sorpresa de Jason Vaas de hecho se obliga a hacerlo, aunque escrudiña las escaleras en forma de cráter con desconfianza al comenzar a trepar.

 Jason mira fuera por la sucia ventana, escaneando la línea de los árboles por alguno de los Rakyat, pero no puede ver ninguno.

 Rápidamente abre la ventada, empujándola.

No cede, la madera solo rechina dolorosamente cuando aplica presión en ella.  

 

“Mierda. Debió haber estado sellada.” Jason jadea, dandole pequeños empujones con su hombro.

 Nuevamente se encuentra con los ojos de Vaas, pero se detiene justo antes de decirle a Vaas que se cubra su cara.

  _Vaas es un niño grande. Ya se dará cuenta._

Parece que Vaas ya está al tanto de lo que intenta hacer Jason, porque inclina su cabeza cuando Jason usa el mango de su cuchillo para romper la ventana.

De la vieja ventana tipo industrial salen vidrios fuera del marco, la mayoría de ellos en una pieza, colapsándose contra el suelo con un sonido dolorosamente ruidoso.

 “Vamos, date prisa”  

Vaas no tiene intenciones de moverse, solo mira a la ventana, su cara aún en una extraña tonalidad verde.

Jason sujeta el antebrazo de Vaas, halándolo lo suficiente  para poder utilizar su brazo como garfio alrededor de los hombros del pirata.

Titubea mientras mira abajo, el vidrio de la ventana rota reluciendo peligrosamente con la luz del sol, pero ya puede escuchar el golpeteo contra la puerta y gritos furiosos. No hay tiempo para plan B.

_Demonios, esto es difícilmente el plan A, pequeño hermano._

“¿Listo?”

No espera realmente por la respuesta de Vaas, gruñendo mientras los dos avanzan lejos del cráter, el golpe de las escaleras detrás de ellos pareciendo tan lejano y sin importancia mientras saltan y caen fuera de la ventana.

 Por poco caen sobre los vidrios al aterrizar, sus brazos y piernas enredándose mientras ruedan unas cuantas veces en el pasto. El impacto saca el aire a Jason, su hombro doliendo por la extraña caída.

 Está tan concentrado en tratar de respirar, cada estremecida respiración haciendo los tendones en su hombro sufrir,  que no se percata que sigue pegado al pirata.

 

Vaas está sobre él, el brazo de Jason aun enredado alrededor de su espalda, se miran el uno al otro en estupefacta sorpresa.

El cálido peso del pirata sobresalta a Jason, y de repente está paralizado en confusión.

Vaas debió haberse golpeado la cara al caer, porque sangre está escurriendo del su labio inferior. Por alguna razón se encuentra estupefacto por ello, mirando en silencio hasta que Vaas lame su labio. 

 

“Mierda.” Grazna el pirata, y lo embarazo es pasadero cuando Jason lo empuja.

Vaas parece aturdido, balanceándose mientras se levanta.

 

“¿Cuál es el plan ahora, Blanca Nieves?” Gruñe, limpiando la sangre de su labio con la parte trasera de su mano.

 

“Corremos.” Dice Jason, tomando la muñeca de Vaas.


	5. Chapter 5

Vaas está acostado frente al bote, resguardado del sol por el sólido metal de la barandilla.

Jason no está segura de cuánto tiempo han estado ahí fuera, pero aún puede ver la familiar costa de del norte de la isla Rook a su derecha. Una parte paranoica de su cerebro le ínsita a ir lo más lejos que se atreva, aunque no vio a los Rakyat siguiéndolos, tampoco los vio a la distancia mientras corrían al bote. Sin embargo, una parte de él sigue preocupado de que les estén pisando los talones.  

Vaas colapso tan pronto entraron en el bote, durmiendo inquietantemente desde entonces. Claramente debilitado por lo que sea que Jason haya infringido, aun así Jason no confía en él, lo suficiente como para dejar de monitorearlo.

Vaas está loco, y Jason ha visto suficientes películas como para saber que nada detiene a la locura.

Ni siquiera apuñaladas en el pecho.

Juzgando por las cicatrices por todo el brazo y cabeza de Vaas, puede suponer que las personas han cometido el mismo error antes. Al menos que las cicatrices cubriendo su cuero cabelludo fueran solamente accidentes al rasurarse.

Se ríe suavemente, cubre sus ojos una vez más al revisar la proximidad de la isla, por poco ahogándose con su risa cuando ve un bote patrullando demasiado cerca para su agrado.

 

Le lanza una mirada a Vaas, asegurándose de que continua resguardado de la vista antes de hacer un gesto de saludo en dirección a los rostros tatuados de los Rakyat.   

Parecen ignorantes de su engaño, sonriendo y saludando antes de pasar de largo, deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y disgusto.

 A la distancia puede ver los desmoronados restos de la torre de la isla Rook, eso significa que están cerca del extremo del norte de la Isla Rook. 

 Cerca de Hoyt.

 

_Y muy lejos de Citra,_ agrega pensativamente, sin estar completamente seguro si la pesadez de su pecho es deseado o algo más.

No se concentra mucho en eso, en su lugar acelera, siguiendo la torre con sus ojos mientras la pasan, despidiéndose internamente de la isla en caso de no regresar.

 

Frente a ellos comienza la isla de Hoyt, con el terreno más mellado que la isla que está dejando atrás.

Jason verifica el curso una vez más, ajustándolo para ir más cerca a la derecha antes de sacar el mapa del bolsillo de su mochila.

Un lugar llamado Colina Tortuga está marcado en el mapa, aunque no está seguro si Willis lo marcó o alguien más. Willis de hecho mencionó que el sur de la isla está cubierto con bunkers  justo como el norte, y un abandonado bunker lejos de la costa pudiera indudablemente ser un buen lugar para acampar.

 

Sofoca una risa una vez que llegan al otro lado, Willis estuvo hablando acerca de ese helicóptero como su fuese la única forma de salir a ahí, pero Jason puede decir que probablemente podrían salir nadando, no puede ser más que media milla.

 

Está oscureciendo a su alrededor mientras el sol se mueve en dirección al océano, maniobra el bote cuidadosamente alrededor de la pequeña isla para sacarlo de la costa, haciéndolo girar antes de sujetarlo cerca de una playa rocosa, oculto parcialmente de la vista.

Jason salta del bote, mirando a su alrededor antes de mirar al suelo más detenidamente. Es tanta playa como piso de piedra. El piso ennegrecido, como si fuego hubiera invadido el área. Hay algunas palmeras sobre las pastosas colinas rodeándolos, pero carece de la sensación tropical de la isla del norte. 

Debate consigo mismo si debería o no dejar a Vaas dormir en el bote, pero decide lo contrario.

Vaas no se ha movido, ha continuado acostado en la misma posición, su cara contorneada de dolor incluso en su sueño.

Jason se inclina sobre él mientras trata de sacudirlo para despertarlo, inquietado por el calor radiando de su cuerpo.

 “Vaas, Oye, despierta.” Lo sacude, aliviado cuando el pirata abre sus ojos.

Una completa serie de emociones cruzan a través de la cara del pirata cuando mira a Jason, pero finalmente deja salir una risa contenida.

 

“Mierda. ¿Sigues aquí, Blanca Nieves?” hace una mueca. “Creí que era una pesadilla.”

 “Vamos. Tenemos que movernos.” Jason ignora el comentario de Vaas, en su lugar le ofrece su mano.

 

Vaas pretende no notarlo, prefiere luchar para ponerse en sus pies por sí solo, sudor brillando en su frente mientras se inclina contra el barandal.

Si Vaas quiere ser terco, entonces Jason le dejará serlo, así que pretende no molestarse por la obvia demostración de rebeldía de parte de Vaas.

No va a comenzar a mimar al pirata de todos modos.

 

Caminan por el sendero en silencio, ignorando los buitres sobre sus cabezas y el cuerpo de una joven mujer. Es extraño cuán rápido la muerte se ha convertido tan tribal para Jason, ni siquiera batiendo el ojo mientras pasan cerca de el, siguiendo el camino cuando se curvea hacia una pequeña colina.  

 No se queja de su lento caminar, cuando Vaas apenas es capaz de subir la colina. Su cara ya no es más verde, sino blanca como una sábana.

 

El bunker está parcialmente cubierto por árboles, y una ráfaga de alivio pasa sobre Jason cuando la ve. Tiene sus dudas de que pueda dormir con Vaas en la misma habitación, pero al menos luce lo suficientemente seguro. Quizá no tendrá que preocuparse por Hoyt o sus hombres. Demonios, incluso de Rakyat a este punto. Aunque aún no está seguro de que ellos estén al corriente de lo que ha hecho.

 Al llegar al bunker, Vaas se deja caer por la pared, la corta caminata debió haberlo drenado de toda su energía.

Jason no dice nada, simplemente mira la expresión llena de dolor de Vaas antes de caminar a las robustas puertas de metal

Deja su mano correr sobre ella, pensativo. Ellos probablemente sean capaces de estallarlas para abrirlas, con la dinamita que ha almacenado en su cinturón, pero eso probablemente solo les traerá atención no requerida.

Así que en su lugar, rodea el bunker, encontrando una ventana al nivel del suelo por la cual podrán ser capaces de entrar.

Vaas no protesta esta vez cuando Jason le ofrece su mano, con piernas temblorosas poniéndose de vuelta en sus pies. Jason soporta su peso al caminar a la entrada, indicando a Vaas entrar primero. Y lo hace, si puedes llamarlo así, casi deslizándose hasta el suelo dentro del bunker antes de que Jason pueda tomarlo de la muñeca para estabilizarlo. Jason entra con un poco más de gracia, mientras se yergue echa un breve vistazo al cuarto.   

Está vacío.

 Sin cadáveres o colchones sucios, sin señales de fiestas o tragedias.

Inspeccionan el cuarto en silencio, finalmente descendiendo la escalera que conduce a la fortaleza.

 Es más pequeño de lo que esperaban, solo un par de cuartos conectados por un pasillo, a su izquiera un cuarto de casilleros, a su derecha lo que debió ser un intento de una recamara, filas de estrechos catres revistiendo las paredes. 

Vaas no desperdicia tiempo, tropezando en dirección al catre más cercano, colapsando nuevamente a dormir. 

 

Hay una linterna colgando de la pared, y Jason la enciende con un suspiro.

Enciende las deprimentes paredes de cemento, llenando el cuarto con sombras tenebrosas.  

Pero los ojos de Jason no dejan al pirata, simplemente lo observa en silencio, mira a la familiar camiseta roja, los dedos vendados y el pobremente mohawk afeitado.

Sería tan sencillo matarlo. Vengar Grant. Vengar Riley. Todos ellos. Solo rebanar la garganta de Vaas y terminar con todo eso justo ahí.

  _¿Qué es lo que estás esperando, J?_

Toma su cinturón, pero en lugar de tomar su cuchillo, se arrodilla a un costado del pirata inconsciente, sacando sus jeringas. Ha usado bastante de ellas para sus propias cortaduras and quemadas, pero no está seguro de que funcionarán en contra de infecciones.

_Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo._

Toma el brazo de Vaas, ignorando el calor mientras inyecta el contenido de la jeringa en el pirata. Sentandose sobre sus talones, se pregunta si debería revisar sus heridas. Para saber que es contra lo que se están enfrentando.  

 

Mantiene sus ojos en el pirata mientras cuidadosamente levanta el final del vendaje, lo suficiente para ver debajo. La linterna no provee demasiada luz, pero está agradecido por eso cuando sus ojos pasan por la piel.

 

No está tan mal como pensaba, pero aun así no es bueno. En su estado repleto de drogas estaba seguro de haber enterrado la daga hasta la empuñadura en el otro hombre, pero al mirarla se percata que no pudo haberlo hecho. 

 

Está infectado, justo como temía.

La piel está brillante y tensa, en un furioso tono rojo. Cada corte en su piel acribillado con amarillo. Al menos el pirata bebió haberla cuidado, manteniéndola limpia. Huele vagamente a desinfectante.

Jason se inclina, de vuelta plegando cuidadosamente los vendajes antes de levantarse y dejarse caer sobre la cama del lado opuesto del pirata, pistola preparada.

 

_Si se mueve, lo escucharé._ Se convence a sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos mientras reclina su cabeza contra la pared. _Si se mueve, lo mataré._


	6. Chapter 6

_Debió haber estado soñando._

_No hay otra explicación del relucir de la naturaleza del mundo a su alrededor, la forma en la que sus pies parecen vadear a través de jarabe espeso._

_Sin embargo él está tan consiente de todo, como si de alguna manera estuviera en control del sueño._

_Vaas está frente a él dándole la espalda, sus anchos hombros subiendo y bajando junto con su respiración._

_Están en la jungla, pero en una extraña, los colores cambian y se sacuden, la luz refleja el rocío como si fuera diamantes, y Jason traza su mano sobre ella mientras se acerca a Vaas. No debe estar consciente de lo cerca que Jason está, su concentración en algo más adelante mientras pone un brazo en frente para resguardar sus ojos de la luz._

_Hay algo en la mano de Jason, pero no es capaz de mirar que es. Debe ser la daga, pero no puede elevarla lo suficiente para verla, y sus ojos están pegados al pirata delante._ _Está tan cerca. Puede ver las venas en los brazos de Vaas, los tendones en su cuello cuando ladea su cabeza a un lado, como si estuviera escuchando a alguien._

A mí.

_Es como un eco en el mundo a su alrededor, y cuando levanta su mano para atacar al otro hombre, Vaas se da vuelta, fijando sus manos sobre su cabeza contra un árbol que no estaba ahí antes._

_Se inclina cerca, ojos brillando como la marea de los helechos mientras lame los labios de Jason._

_“¿Me extrañaste?”_

 

Jason se despierta en pánico, su corazón galopeando al mismo tiempo que jadea.

Los restos de su pesadilla aún tienen sus enfermizos espirales envueltos en él, y entonces mira salvajemente alrededor de la angosta habitación. No puede recordar muy bien lo que soñó, pero Vaas estaba ahí, y espera a medias ver a Vaas de píe frente a él, preparado para cortar su garganta.

Él no está ahí. Obviamente. Él sigue dormido en el catre del lado opuesto.

Debe de estar sanando, a al menos durmiendo mejor, porque ahora está sobre su estómago con una mano colgando sobre el borde del catre, roncando gentilmente. 

 Jason trata de reclinarse nuevamente, para dormir un poco más, pero ya está muy despierto.

Soltando un suspiro saca el mapa de su bolsillo, mirando fijamente los garabatos que Willis dejó después de insistir en escribir algunos puntos de interés. Estuvo en lo cierto con Colina Tortuga, así que Jason comienza a revisarlo todo.

  _El recinto._

Es casi un golpe en el medio del mapa, cerca de donde los cuatro ríos que dividen la isla se unen. Con un poco de suerte podrían ser capaces de llevar el bote hasta ahí, cubrirse en la oscuridad y terminar en el campamento de Hoyt.

La posibilidad de que eso realmente funcione es minúsculo, y Jason lo sabe. Hoyt debió haber elegido ese lugar por una razón. Quizá es un ávido jugador de _Risk_.   

_O quizá solo de monopolio._

Ríe suavemente de su propia mala broma antes de tratar de pensar de esto con más sensibilidad.

Indudablemente hay patrullas y guardias por toda el área. No, si quieren alguna oportunidad de entrar en el Recint,o tendrán que ser más listos. Willis mencionó otro agente en esta isla, y Jason hace una nota mental para llamar  a Willis y averiguar quién es este otro agente.   

Con una sacudida se da cuenta que no le ha mencionado a Liza y a los otros sobre Riley. Quizá esto podría tener un final feliz después de todo. Recuperará a Riley, y navegarán rumbo al atardecer. Si logra llevar a su hermano a un lugar seguro entonces no tendrá más deudas por las cuales permanecer en la Isla Rook. Con Citra, o…

No hay barras, mira a Vaas nuevamente antes de levantarse.

Vaas continua profundamente dormido así que probablemente debería ir a la superficie y llamarlos.

Su cabeza aun le está dando vueltas. Después de ver a Grant morir, casi sintió como si fuerza incapaz de sentir la verdadera felicidad nuevamente, pero aferra una frágil esperanza que Riley esté con vida. Siempre se movía por Grant, el confianzudo hermano mayor, el único que contaba para todo, y se siente mal por ignorar a Riley tanto como lo ha hecho.

Él no es religioso, pero de repente se encuentra a si mismo negociando.

_Por favor, déjalo estár vivo. Por favor, haré lo que sea. Seré un buen hermano. Seré como Grant. !Solo, por favor, déjalo estar vivo!_

Camina las escaleras arriba, soportandose en las paredes de cemente, tratando de ignorar la rigidez de su hombro mientras digita el número. Alguien atiende enseguida y eso lo sobresalta, como si estuvieran esperando cerca del teléfono.  

“¿Jason? ¿Dónde estás?” Es Daisy quien se aferra al telefono, avergonzado de admitir que está aliviado de que no se trata de Liza.

 “Daisy…. Creo que Riley está vivo. Estoy en camino para salvarle” Puede escuchar a Daisy gritar algo a alguien en el fondo, seguido de gritos excitados.  

 “¿Lo has visto? ¿Él está bien?” Jason no sabe como responder a eso, porque la respuesta es muy absurda.

 

_No Daisy, no lo he visto, pero mi nuevo amigazo Vaas me dice que está bien. ¿Si lo recuerdas? ¿Nos puso a todos en jaulas de bamboo y le disparó a Grant?_

 

 Así que en su lugar trata de hacer su voz urgente para que así ella no haga más preguntas.

  _“_ Tengo que irme. Me mantendré en contacto. Por favor, permanezcan en la cueva, Daisy, permanezcan seguros, pero si los necesito estoy en la Colina Tortuga al sur de la isla.”

Puede escuchar el movimiento de papeles a través del teléfono y un murmuro molesto antes de que finalmente ella llamara con emoción.

 "¡Aja! ¡Colina Tortuga! Lo tengo. Pero Jason, por favor ten ciudado. Estamos preocupados por ti”

 “No hay necesidad de estarlo.” La consuela, sus nudillos están tornándose blancos al sujetar el teléfono. “Estaré bien”

La línea se desconecta justo cuando un brazo de engancha alrededor de su garganta, contrayendo su suplemento de aire. 

* * *

 

Por un momento todo es solo oscuridad cuando el oxígeno es retenido de su cerebro, no siente pánico cuando puntos negros vuelan frente a sus ojos.

Desde el confortable entumecimiento hay una persistente sensación de que está olvidando algo, y el mundo vuelve dentro de su concentración cuando los rostros de sus hermanos pasan ante él, la voz de Grant es como olas del océano.

 

_Recuerda lo que te enseñé._

Echa su cabeza hacia atrás, pelando sus dientes triunfantemente cuando su cabeza conecta con hueso con un nauseabundo crujido. Puede escuchar gruñidos de dolor, pero el brazo alrededor de su cuello no afloja.

Su suave hombro no le permite demasiado movimiento, pero Jason lanza su codo atrás, ignorando el dolor al conectar con carne.

Las limitantes de su posición hacen sus golpes débiles, pero debió ser suficiente porque envía su codo una segunda vez, el asaltante afloja su apretón alrededor del cuello de Jason, una larga diatriba de dolor y un español muy enojado hace eco por todo el bunker.   

Cuando da la vuelta Vaas está cubriendo sus costillas, sangre manando suavemente desde las heridas de su agitado pecho y de la cortada de su línea de cabello, pero Jason no titubea al agarrar el hombro del pirata, golpeándolo en el estómago.

 “! Eres un puto pendejo estúpido!” Jason grita, sus puños golpeando a Vaas mientras lo hace.  “estás medio muerto y ¿decides que _es_ el momento para tratar de matarme?”

Vaas está riendo, completamente desquiciado, riendo y gruñendo mientras los puños de Jason lo golpean.

A Jason le falta el aire, entonces detiene sus ataques al esclavista por un segundo. Ese segundo es suficiente para Vaas quien carga por él, sacando el resto de aire fuera de los pulmones de Jason cuando golpean contra la pared detrás de ellos.

Antes de saber lo que está pasando está sobre su espalda en el suelo, Vaas sobre él.

 “Puto Jason Brody.” Vaas se burla mientras enreda sus manos alrededor del cuello de Jason. “¿Creíste que lo tomaría ordenes de alguien como tú? ¿Eh? ¿Creiste que alguna vez seguiria tu puta iniciativa?.” Esta gritando de repente, su cara contorneada con rabia.

 Jason trata de retirar las manos de Vaas, trata de girar su cabeza en disgusto cuando sangre gotea desde la cara de Vaas sobre la suya. Vaas sonríe cuando lo nota, y se inclina más cerca, sus ojos juntándose.

 “Puto niño californiano cree que tiene lo que hace falta para sobrevivir a la puta jungla.”

Entonces se inclina hacia abajo, limpiando su sangrienta cara con la frente de Jason.

 Jason comienza a agitarse antes de que pueda tranquilizarse a si mismo, disgustado con el pegajoso calor en su piel, entonces se las arregla para sacárselo  de encima. Vaas está demasiado ocupado riendo para reaccionar, incluso cuando Jason tiene su daga fuera, presionándola contra su garganta.

 “Puto pedazo de mierda.” Jason grita, presionado la hoja contra la piel de Vaas. “Puto pendejo estúpido.”

La risa de Vaas muere cuando la daga corta las primeras capas de piel, sangre manando suavemente alrededor de la hoja. Silba a través de sus labios, sus ojos quemando cuando se forzan a  los de Jason.

 “Mierda, sólo hazlo.” Vaas se burla, presionando su cuello más cerca de la hoja. “ Hazlo gallina maricona. Términa nuestras putas miserias.”

Jason no puede explicar porque la mirada en los ojos de Vaas lo molesta mucho, toma píe, dando unos pasos atrás.

 “Estás loco.” Susurra, y Vaas ríe de nuevo, aunque esta vez su risa parece forzada y carente de real humor.

 “Te tomó demasiado para decidir sobre esa mierda, hermano.” Se yergue, pero no hace esfuerzo para ponerse de píe, deja caer sus hombros pesadamente. “Sabes, apuesto que mi hermana te contó algunas historias, justo como se las contó a los otros.”

Jason se retuerce ante eso, pero no responde.

“Quieres muerto a Hoyt.” Lo mira en su lugar, sabiendo que ha dado en el blanco cuando la cabeza de Vaas se alza instantáneamente a la mera mención del nombre. “Probablemente tanto como yo, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?”

Vaas da una risilla siniestra en respuesta. “Lo dudo.”

“Vamos a hacer un trato. Trabajamos juntos. Matamos a Hoyt. Sacamos a mi hermano. Después de eso, demonios, ni siquiera me importa. Peleamos hasta la muerte.”

Vaas levanta una ceja, midiendo a Jason.

 “¿Hablas en serio?”

 “Jodidamente serio.”

El borde de los labios de Vaas tiemblan al levantarse, extiende una mano vendada.

 “Bien, hermano. Hay que hacerlo. Vamos a matar a ese hijo de puta.”

 “¿Así como así?” 

 “Así como así.” Vaas confirma, estirando su mano.

Jason titubea al mirar la mano de Vaas, rehusándose a aflojar su puño alrededor del mando de la daga cuando extiende su propia mano.

Su cara sufre de un ataque nervioso cuando sus manos se encuentran, al tratar de ocultar la repugnancia que siente al estar tan cerca del esclavista. Vaas sonríe, sin duda viendo la repulsión cruzando la cara de Jason.

 “Está acordado.” Exclama Vaas, la excitación en su voz es más inquietante que su ataque violento.

  _¿En qué te acabas de meter, pequeño hermano?_

Pero Jason no tiene una respuesta. No para Grant y no para si mismo.

 

* * *

 

 

“Necesitamos disfraces.”

Vaas mira por sobre el jabalí rostizado en sus manos, arreglándoselas de alguna forma para fruncir el ceño y masticar al mismo tiempo.

“Eres demasiado notable  como estás, no necesitas el ropaje rojo para hacerte notar aún más.”

“Estoy halagado, hermano.” Vaas sonríe ampliamente, poniendo un suave énfasis en cada palabra. "No tenía idea de que me habías _notado.”_  

“Parece que olvidas que _tú_ eres el que dice que tengo un acara bonita. No de la otra forma.” Jason sonríe, satisfecho cuando la sonrisa de Vaas desaparece “Ponte serio. ¿Sabes dónde la tripulación de Hoyt se reúne? Deberíamos infiltrarnos en su lugar de ocurrencia.

Vaas se burla.

 “ ¿La tripulación de Hoyt? ¿Infiltrarnos? Está no es una de tus putas películas de Hollywood, amigo. Piensas que podrías meterte por el techo a todo el estilo de Misión Imposible ¿eh?”  Vaas levanta sus manos, meneando sus dedos. “!No toques el piso, niño blanco!”

 “Bien. ¿Entonces cuál es tu plan?” Jason pincha la carne, pero la risa de Vaas le está haciendo perder su apetito.

Vaas limpia sus manos con sus pantalones al acercarse más cerca al fuego, de repente muy serio. El fuego se refleja en sus ojos, intensificando su mirada.

 “Bien, los corsarios de Hoyt son militares. Tipos rudos. Todo lo que les importa es el dinero. “

 “¿Son mercenarios?”

Vaas asiente. “Y mucho mejor equipados que mis hombres. No que algunas vez necesitaran estarlo.” Le dedica a Jason una mirada siniestra.

 "Digo que nos movamos a una de las áreas menos resguardadas, robarla o, a la mierda, incluso comprar un par de uniformes. De esa forma podremos entrar en el recinto de Hoyt.”

 “¿Por qué es eso diferente a lo que dije?”

 “Yo no usé ninguna de esas putas palabras de Hollywood, tipo rudo.”

Jason estudia el mapa nuevamente, meneando su cabeza mientras trata de ignorar al esclavista.

“Hay una tienda de combustible en reparación no muy lejos de aquí ¿Qué dices de eso?”

 “Si, como sea.” Vaas bosteza, recogiendo restos del suelo con sus dedos distraídamente.

 Es difícil saber lo que está en su mente. El pirata continúa cambiando de humores, yendo de turbulento a amigable a agresivo y de vuelta. Cuando Vaas es amigable o indiferente como en ese momento, es difícil el pensar que este imbécil fue quien mató a su hermano.

Le llega una apuñalada de tristeza al pensar en Grant.

Ha sido fácil mantener alejada su mente de sus hermanos, ocupándola con simples y tenebrosos sentimientos de sed por sangre y venganza.

Su humanidad gradualmente desvaneciéndose cada vez que el metal se encontraba con piel suave. Una y otra vez.

¿Qué era lo que Vaas decía?   ¿Demencia es hacer la misma cosa una y otra vez esperando que sean diferentes?

 Quizá haya perdido su mente.

 Liberando su furia con los piratas, aunque la verdadera fuente de tristeza y enojo está sentado frente a él.

¿Entendería Grant si los viera en este preciso momento? ¿Es la voz dentro de su cabeza alguna indicación?

Incluso el Grant en su cabeza está callado, y piensa en el pasado cuando eran niños, como Grant le dejaba arrastrarse dentro de la cama cada vez que tenía una pesadilla.

 “Estás pensando en tu hermano ¿Cierto?” Vaas pregunta, sorpresivamente suave, levantando su cabeza y con su mano cepillando torpemente su mohawk.

 “Siento como si le estuviera traicionando, sentado aquí contigo.” Jason admite, casi sorprendido con la guardia baja ante su propia honestidad. No debería permitir a Vaas acercarse. No debería dejarlo entrar.

 “ Lo entiendo. Crees que no, pero lo hago.” Vaas se desplaza incomodamente, pero no se adentra más en el tema.

De repente hay una extraña mirada en su cara, sin encontrarse con los ojos de Jason, solo mirando las flamas.

 “Antes dijiste que había un tiempo en el que harías lo que fuera por tu hermana. ¿Ya no lo harías?” Jason se aclara la garganta y espera que Vaas no recuerde el escenario en el que lo dijo. Se siente como si hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo, estando atado en la silla mientras Vaas encendía el cuarto.

 “No, no lo haría, es correcto.”  Vaas rasca el fondo de las cenizas con un palo.

Debe estár consiente que Jason lo está mirando, esperando por alguna clase de explicación, porque mira a Jason sin mover la cabeza.

 “La amaba ¿Está bien? Era mi hermana, y yo la amaba, pero ella no me amaba correctamente.” Lanza el palo al océano. “Y ahora deja a todos ustedes los putos manipulados para lidiar con ellos.” Suena irritado, como si Jason le hubiera empujado hasta el borde, así que deja el tema solo aunque está ansioso con preguntas.

No hay nada más que decir y ambos permanecen callados mientras miran el fuego, esperando por que el sol se ponga lo suficiente para que ellos puedan marcharse.

 

Hermanse Gasolina y Reparaciones resultó ser un pequeño y sucio lugar rodeado por altas rejas de metal y Jason encuentra un lugar por el cual puede analizar el área.

 

Jason está sobre su estómago, mirando el lugar a través de su cámara y contando a todos los corsarios. Vaas realiza un más relajado acercamiento. Inclinándose hacia atrás y mascando un pedazo de pasto, murmurando algo sobre que Jason no puede mantener su concentración.

Hay al menos cuatro corsarios patrullando el área, y un francotirador en la torre. Los guardias parecen estar fijando una ruta, y esa es  una oportunidad para que ellos puedan matar a uno de los corsarios bastante fácil. Aunque no tan fácil con el francotirador alrededor, así que Jason saca su rifle.

Lo que dijo a Daisy lo dijo en verdad. Matar se sentía como ganar.

Su corazón bombeando fuerte, la emoción de la caza comenzando a invadirlo.

  _Te estás perdiendo, J._

Tiene la cabeza del francotirador en la mira, mantiene la respiración para afirmar la puntería al disparar. El francotirador cae muerto antes de tener oportunidad de reaccionar, y Jason no puede ocultar la sonrisa presumida cuando mira a Vaas.

 “Buen tiro, Blanca Nieves.”

Jason saca la cámara. Los otros corsarios parecen ignorantes de su francotirador caído, entonces asiente con la cabeza a Vaas, la señal de que es tiempo para partir.

Es fácil derribar a los que no pueden ser detectados. Están ocultos por la reja, y son capaces de permanecer ocultos hasta escabullirse donde los corsarios toman su descanso.

Siguen cubiertos por oscuridad y helechos, solo unos cuantos metros del corsario en guradia, y Jason siente nuevamente hervir su sangre.

 Tiene que detenerse por un segundo, tomando algunas bocanadas de aire, tratando de calmar su respiración cuando se agacha entre la hierba.

Puede estár excitado, pero al mismo tiempo, es todo rutina ¿no es así? Tomar vidas, haciéndolo tan fácil como en las películas.

Sonriendo mientras engancha su brazo izquierdo alrededor del corsario, su cuchillo encontrando la piel desprotegida del cuello del corsario, abriéndolo en una larga curva, silenciándolo cuando la sangre caliente chorrea sobre sus manos.

El corsario languidece en sus brazos, y Jason lucha un poco al poner al hombre muerto detrás de la reja y entre los arbustos.

Tendrán que mover los cuerpos una vez que tengan los uniformes. No es que realmente importe. No hay manera de que recuperen al francotirador muerto, así que de una u otra forma sabrán que alguien estuvo ahí.  

Si tienen suerte pensarán que los Rakyat lo hicieron.

 No importa que tan rutina el matar se sentía, desvestir el cuerpo es algo completamente diferente. Las extremidades del corsario son torpes y difícil de mover al quitarle el uniforme, y hay algo perverso sobre todo esto que hace a su garganta secarse.

Vaas está sentado en una roca, solo observándolo, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa.

 “Te sobreestimé, hermano. Estás putamente loco ¿Lo sabías?”

Jason no responde, en su lugar se remueve de sus propias ropas, otra rutina mientras las dobla y las deposita debajo de una roca cercana. Vaas se queda callado, mirándolo solamente, rostro como una blanca máscara cuando Jason se pone el uniforme.

Esta ajustado, pero sube el cierre sin esfuerzo, encontrándose con la mirada de Vaas cuando lo hace.

“¿Estás listo?”

Vaas asiente.

 Se siente extraño al ser capaz de pasearse por en el campamento, pero los otros corsarios no parecen interrogarlo, no notan a Vaas mientras se mueve como una sombra entre los edificios.

Es aún más extraño mirar a todos los hombres a su alrededor, tratando se decidir quién va a morir.

La persona que elije es un corsario cerca de la puerta de la tienda de reparación. A diferencia de los otros él tiene un casco y una bandana amarilla cubriendo su boca y nariz. Jason se acerca a él casualmente, inclinándose como si fuese a decirle algo en secreto.

Vaas está detrás del tipo antes de que pueda entender lo que está pasando, y con un rápido movimiento, rompe el cuello del corsario.

Los corsarios regresarán aquí en cualquier momento, así que Jason va a la delantera, asegurándose de que el camino esté limpio mientras Vaas arrastra al corsario de vuelta a la reja.

Vaas parece infeliz cuando abre las correas blancas de su hombro.

El sangrado debió haber amainado, porque los dendajes están limpios, pero aun así silba de dolor un poco cuando se quita su camisa.

Es más muscular de lo que Jason creía, y Jason se encuentra a si mismo mirándolo con envidia mientras el pirata comienza a despojarse de su cinturón de ataque.

Su forma de desvestirse es mucho más descuidada que Jason, solo lanzando cada artículo de ropa mientras se desviste, dejándola en una pila a sus pies.

 Mientras comienza a quitarse sus pantalones, de repente lo hace con mucho cuidado, bajando sus pantalones de combate cada centímetro con lentitud y deliberadamente hasta llegar debajo de sus caderas. Jason está a punto de decir algo, pero se atraganta cuando Vaas continua bajándolos, el ligero trazo de vello desde su abdomen guiando hasta el más oscuro triangulo de su vello público. Jason está paralizado por un momento, boca abierta mientras Vaas baja más, hasta que tiene la decencia de voltear.   

“Oye, que mierda, hombre. Dame una advertencia la próxima vez ¿no?” Jason sisea, molesto que su cara fluya en un color rojo.

Vaas está riendo, y Jason escucha el susurro de tela que pertenece al uniforme.

 “Oye, hermano, no pedí porque miraras de esa forma.” Vaas debe estar poniéndose los pantalones, porque Jason escucha el sonido de los cinturones elásticos y las hebillas siendo cerradas. “Al menos, sabes, no sin antes invitarme una puta cena.” 

 “¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué no usas ropa interior?”

 “Libertad, hermano. Puta libertad. Oye, ya puedes voltearte.”

 Jason lo hace, con precaución, pero está aliviado al encontrar a Vaas acomodando el resto del uniforme, ajustando la bandana sobre su cara.

Desde lejos parece otro corsario, sus ojos y cicatriz ocultos en la sombra del casco.

 “Es perfecto.” Jason trata de ocultar la sorpresa en su voz. “Al menos si dejaras de menearte nerviosamente.”

“Los pantalones están bien.” Vaas admite, retorciéndose un poquito al hablar. “Pero toda esta armadura…No sé. Es difícil de moverse en ella.”

 “Te acostumbrarás. Ahora vamos a encontrar un lugar para arrojar los cuerpos.”

 Jason comienza a caminar, pero se detiene en seco cuando se percata que es la segunda vez que le ha dado la espalda sin pensarlo al pirata.

Vaas está caminado algunos pasos detrás de él, tirando del chaleco anti-balas con el ceño fruncido.

 

_Pueden estár detrás de la misma persona, J, pero Vaas no es tu aliado._ Grant le advierte, y Jason sabe que está en lo correcto.


	7. Chapter 7

Vaas está sentado fuera con su espalda al bunker, fumando un cigarro. Jason no está completamente seguro de si contiene más que solo tabaco, porque los ojos de Vaas están tornándose vidriosos, pero ¿Quién sabe? quizá es la vista.

El pensamiento lo hace sonreír como un enclenque, el poderoso rey pirata, conmovido por el atardecer.

La vista es agradable, incluso Jason tiene que admitir eso. La Isla Rook tiene un aspecto muy raído, tanta brutalidad, pero al mismo tiempo tanta sorprendente hermosura.

La isla del sur le recuerda vagamente a California, pero no se siente nostálgico como pensaba que se sentiría. La vida en la isla Rook es mucho mejor, en muchas maneras. Por primera vez Jason se siente realmente vivo, lo cual es ridículo. No debería sentirse vivo, debería sentirse muerto.

La vida aquí no es mejor. Al menos no en la superficie. California es más seguro, predecible, perdido en un millón de actividades sin importancia. La isla Rook es cruda, brutal e inolvidable, sin embargo él está precisamente _aquí_ , como si sintiera con más intensidad. Es capaz de sentír, oler y ver mucho mejor. Como si pudiera sentir al pirata a su lado, oler el atardecer y verse a si mismo cambiando en algo más.  

A pesar del conflicto de sentimientos en su pecho se encuentra a si mismo extrañamente meloso mientras se sientan en silencio, solo mirando cuando el sol se mueve en dirección al horizonte. Primero, transformando el cielo en una blanquecina y amarillenta luz que refleja en el agua y hace difícil el ver, entonces desaparece sumergiéndose en el océano mientras se suaviza en un color rosa, naranja y púrpura.

Por unos minutos Jason se pierde en el momento, perdido en la belleza de la isla.

Por un tiempo se olvida de Vaas.

Se olvida de Grant.

Incluso de Riley.

 Entonces el momento acaba, el cielo se transforma de purpura a azul, luz desvaneciéndose mientras el día da paso a la noche. Todos sus sentimientos regresando con toda fuerza cuando el mundo se oscurece a su alrededor.   

“¿Listo?” Jason no estaba consiente que Vaas lo estaba mirando hasta que este hablo. Esos ojos pálidos fijos en su cara, de repente muy claro y en el momento. Como si Vaas estuviera sintiendo de la misma manera que Jason solo hace unos segundo. Se miran el uno al otro por un segundo, una persistente sensación forzando a Jason a agarrar la mano del pirata.

 “Júrame que mi hermano está vivo.” Dice, sosteniendo la mano de Vaas tan fuerte que debía estar lastimándolo. “Júramelo.” Repite con urgencia. 

 Vaas no responde al instante, solo mira a Jason con una mirada extraña en su cara.

“Lo juro.” Dice finalmente.

  _No puedes confiar en él, no puedes confiar en él, no puedes confiar en él_ Grant canta en su cabeza, pero hay algo en los ojos de Vaas que hace a Jason pensar: _Dios ayúdame, si lo hago._

Así que Jason asiente, dejando ir al pirata con una mirada avergonzada, Vaas no dice nada, pero Jason se pregunta si lo ha hecho enojar, el pirata casi parece sonrojado mientras se pone de píe, mirando en silencio cuando Jason iza su mochila sobre su hombro.  

 Se siente extraño al darlo el arma del corsario a Vaas, y mira al pirata mientras sopesa el arma en sus manos.

  _Dándole la espalda. Dándole armas. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?_ La voz de Grant es casi un gruñido.

 Vaas le dedica una última mirada antes de caminar por delante, ignorante del desorden dentro de la cabeza de Jason.

 No puede responder a eso, no puede explicar porque confía que Vaas no le disparará en la espalda o lo entregará a Hoyt. Porque confía que Riley está vivo.

Jason no retira los ojos del pirata mientras caminan en dirección al bote, aunque Vaas va algunos pasos adelante. Camina como si no le importara el mundo, descansando el arma despreocupadamente sobre su hombro.

 No hay tiempo, se da cuenta, porque es tiempo de partir. El bote continúa cerca de la orilla justo donde lo dejaron, y Jason suspira en alivio.

Pude ser grande y torpe, pero es sólido y vale la confianza, y algo que gane su confianza es algo a lo que Jason se aferra. Casi puede sentir su pecho hincharse al escalarlo. 

El motor ruge con vida al girar la llave. Parece imposiblemente ruidoso en la noche, pero una vez que se encuentra una velocidad cómoda no suena tan mal.

“Esta isla es diferente.” Jason hace notar, inútilmente, y Vaas asiente.

 “Nunca me gustó esta. Demasiado abierta y vacía.”

Y la isla en realidad luce vacía y oscura mientras el bote lentamente se abre paso por la orilla.

 Juzgando por el mapa no hay un monton de campamentos y puntos de control en este lado, así que cuando Jason ve las luces tintineando cerca de la ladera de la montaña, apaga el motor de esa forma el bote apenas se desliza por la oscuridad.

Hay una cueva guiando dentro de la montaña, pero no puede descifrar si es natural o hecha por el hombre.  

 “Es de Hoyt.” Vaas se inclina cerca, su voz baja, como si estuviera asustado que Hoyt pudiera escucharlo. “ El embarque. Trae a los nuevos reclutas aquí.”

 “¿Drogas o esclavos?” Jason mira la entrada mientras la pasan, sus nudillos alrededor del volante tornándose blancos.

 “Ambos.”

 Jason se queda callado, pero Vaas sigue hablando en voz calla, imperturbable por el silencio de Jason y el horror pasando a su lado. Y ¿Por qué debería preocuparse? Es parte es eso. Le toma a Jason todo lo que tiene para no dar vuelta al bote. 

 ¿Qué están haciendo? Vaas tenía razón, están tratando de actuar al estilo de Misión Imposible, cuando la verdad es que ellos no tienen idea de lo que están haciendo.

Viajando al recinto de Hoyt en un sucio bote, sin planes, sin nada. Pero así es como la vida en la Isla Rook es ¿No es así? Jason nunca planea las cosas.

 

_Y aun así, tú los salvaste,_

La voz de Grant es firme y comfortante, y Jason mantiene ambas manos en el volante del bote, siguiendo adelante.

Es esto lo que acordaron. Limpiar las cosas. No se necesitan planes, porque esta es solo una forma de checar seguridad.

 Así que cuando la orilla se abre, revelando un río, Jason sigue su suave curva. Parece amplia y lo suficiente simple al empezar por ella, pero el río pronto se tuerce y se hace angosto, el fondo del bote rascando contra el rocoso suelo del océano de vez en cuando. Parecía lo suficientemente amplio en el mapa, pero al tratar de ver lo que hay frente de percata, con el corazón hundiéndose, que probablemente no llegarán lejos.

Las esparcidas palmeras son remplazadas lentamente con más grandes y exuberantes árboles, sus raíces torcidas extendiéndose dentro del río.    

Están en un mangle, y Jason maldice cuando trata de maniobrar el bote sin quedarse atascados.

Vaas al menos está callado, pero debe comenzar a ponerse inquieto. Sigue torciendo sus manos, frotando sus dedos a través de los guantes y tarareando sin ritmo.

 Manejan pasando las puertas, y Jason diferencia las formas de las casas en la oscuridad.

 “¿Es un pueblo?”

 “Solía serlo.” Vaas se encoje de hombros.

Es enfermizo mirar a los simples edificios, Jason se trata de imaginar cómo debió ser estar ahí, puede ver plataformas y puentes. Debió haber sido bonito, una vez. 

 “¿Cómo pudiste trabajar para alguien como él?” Jason trata de mantener su voz neutral, trata de ocultar el disgusto que siente hacia el otro hombre por permitir y alimentar a un monstruo como Hoyt. Solo sentado ociosamente mientras Hoyt explotaba las islas, ayudándolo a arruinar la vida de las personas. 

 “No tenía razones para quejarme, hermano. Tenía todo lo que quería.”

 “¿Qué?” Jason se burla. “¿Drogas? ¿Dinero? ¿Prostitutas?”

 Los ojos de Vaas estan nuevamente en él cuando se da vuelta, con  esa expresión indescifrable que parece guardar especialmente para Jason.  

 “Libertar, Jason. Libertad.” Dice las palabras suavemente, las palabras ahora tomando un diferente significado, incluso aunque dijo las mismas palabras antes.

Jason mira al pirata, pero Vaas está de repente mirando rígidamente a la lejanía, como si estuviera enojado consigo mismo.

 “¿Citra dijo que la tribu era tu derecho por nacimiento?” Es cuidadoso cuando lo dice, inseguro si Vaas explotará o se echará para atrás. Para su sorpresa y alivio Vaas solo ríe.

 “Es una forma de ponerlo.” Responde quedamente.

 “Perdona, es que tuve un mal tiempo entendiendo como alguien renunciaría a los Rakyat por alguien como Hoyt.” Jason empuja el tema, y Vaas le envía una mirada punzante.

“ Y yo lo siento, pero no creo que alguien como tú pueda entender.” Las palabras pueden ser no amigables, pero su tono no lo es.  

 Cierto es que, probablemente esté en lo cierto. La verdad es que, Jason realmente no sabe nada ¿No es así? No sabe qué tipo de vida Vaas tuvo. Deben de ser casi de la misma edad, pero muy diferentes. Vaas parece mucho más viejo, como si hubiera tenido una vida dura, sus musculosos antebrazos acribillados con cicatrices y quemaduras. Las profundas sombras alrededor de sus ojos haciéndolo parecer drenado y exhausto.  

En comparación Jason es un pequeño niño sin experiencia, mimado y protegido, completamente desprevenido, para lo que la isla representa.

Lo hace sentir incomodo, así que permanece callado mientras avanzan.

 

* * *

 

 

Willis ha marcado un punto en el mapa no muy lejos de donde están.

_Puerto de control._

 Incluso lo subrayó, pero no lleva explicación de lo que podría haber ahí.

 Jason se encuentra a si mismo lamiendo sus labios nerviosamente al acercarse, el puente frente a ellos es más grande que los anteriores. El rojo del metal sobresale en el ambiente, y casi se siente como si fuera un punto de retorno. Ya están definitivamente en el territorio de Hoyt.

 Vaas a comenzado a hablar de Nuevo, pero Jason encuentra imposible mantener la línea de conversación del todo al escanear el área mientras se deslizan cerca sin hacer ruido. 

Hay un hombre parado en los muelles, su arma apuntando a ellos mientras se acercan. Vaas comienza a levantar su arma, pero Jason lo detiene antes de que pueda ser vista por el corsario frente a ellos.

Es alto, más alto que Jason, delgado, pero bien formado, sus musculosos antebrazos cubiertos con tatús.

“¿A dónde van?” dice casi gritando antes de que ellos se acerquen lo suficiente como para que pueda hablar con tono normal. Su acento haciendo que las palabras se escuchen más bruscas de lo que ya son.

 “Solo estamos patrullando el área.” Jason miente. “Parece haber un problema de roedores por aquí.”

 “Ja, Jason Brody, ja?” El corsario dice, y sus ojos se estrechan mientras mira a los dos con cuidado, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en las esquinas de los labios. “Mejor ten cuidado. Eliminó al rey pirata después de todo.”

Vaas se mueve incomodo a un lado de Jason.

 “Dudo que fuera un gran logro.” Jason trata de no reaccionar cuando Vaas le golpea a su costado con un codo al sisear.

El corsario no comenta nada sobre aquello, solo sonríe nuevamente.  

 “Oye.” El corsario dice mientras mira sobre el río. “Cuando ustedes dos terminen de patrullar, sugiero que nos encontremos aquí para una pequeña charla.”

Antes de que Jason tenga oportunidad de decir algo, el corsario ya se ha dado la vuelta en dirección a la cima de la colina.

 “¿Lo conoces?” Vaas se acerca, mirando al otro hombre con una extraña mirada en su cara.

 “Lo he visto antes.” Jason enciende el bote de vuelta, forzándose a mantener los ojos al frente.

 “No me gusta hermano. Creo que él sabe quién eres.”

 “Imposible.”

 Pero a pesar de sus palabras no puede deshacerse de la sensación de que el corsario solo estaba jugando con ellos, totalmente consiente de quienes eran y de su propósito en la isla.


	8. Chapter 8

“Parece que esta es nuestra parada.”

Jason tiene su mapa fuera, turnándose entre mirar a la cascada frente a ellos y la pequeñísima línea en el mapa.

“Sería putamente conveniente si Willis hubiera marcado en el mapa.” Murmura, mayormente para sí mismo esta vez. De todos modos no parece que Vaas esté prestando atención, parece nervioso otra vez, halando inquietantemente sus guantes y su armadura. Hay un ligera capa de sudor en su frente, una cierta palidez en la cara del pirata que hace preocupar a Jason, por si la infección pudiera haber vuelto.

Sus manos tienen un ligero temblor cuando se estabiliza contra el barandal.

“¿Creí que dijiste que habías estado aquí antes? ¿No pudiste recordar una puta cascada?”  Trata de mantener su tono de voz normal, trata de esconder la preocupación. No tiene razón para preocuparse por Vaas. Preocuparse por Vaas es inexcusable, al menos que se trate de lo útil que es para Jason.

“No tomé exactamente la ruta del paisaje, hermano, además…” Tose y se retuerce. “No vine aquí por diversión.”

Intercambian miradas antes de salir del barco. Vaas parece lo suficientemente estabilizado mientras camina frente a él, así que Jason resiste la tentación de preguntarle como se está sintiendo.

Es extraño ir sobre la colina al camino principal, tan descubiertos de esa manera. Parecen pertenecientes, vestidos en uniformes de corsarios y cargando sus armas, pero Jason no se siente como si perteneciera. Por primera vez  siente un enfermizo tipo de preocupación, como si se hubiera tragado una bolsa de arena.  

Salvar a los otros fue fácil. Sin tiempo para planear, sin tiempo para pensar, solo _haciéndolo._

Algunos días eso es lo único que Jason puede sentir.

_Relájate, J, solo haz esto._

Jason se siente agradecido de que su hermano esté de su lado en esto, incluso aunque en realidad no lo esté. Porque aunque las palabras son suyas, solo imitando la voz de su hermano, en realidad se siente más seguro cuando comienzan a caminar a lo largo del camino, en dirección al recinto de Hoyt. 

No parece que Vaas comparta el sentido de seguridad de Jason. Su cara está cubierta por tela, pero sus ojos están lejanos, sus cejas enganchadas. Fuera por las memorias de este lugar o algo más lo que hace temblar a sus manos, no lo sabe. Pero el pirata parece más pequeño, de alguna manera. Decaído una vez más.

No más pelea en él mientras caminan en silencio.  

Un raro silencio, realmente, Vaas parece disfrutar la charla, incluso cuando Jason no está prestando atención. Mientras mira a Vaas, el pirata hace lo mismo y los dos miran lejos sin decir palabra. El silencio entre ellos de repente se hace embarazoso y Jason está a punto de decir algo cuando escucha el familiar sonido de un carro, viniendo detrás de ellos.

Jason lame nerviosamente sus labios cuando el carro patrulla  pasa manejando, pero los tres corsarios a bordo no les prestan atención alguna. Se encuentra a sí mismo extrañando nuevamente la isla del norte, donde escabullirse a las bases de los piratas era fácil debido a la espesa vegetación. Hay menos lugares para ocultarse aquí.

Al menos su caminata es corta, alcanzan el puente, y la gran pared de cemento rodeando el recinto de Hoyt entra a la vista.   

 “Ahí está.” Vaas dice categóricamente.

Se mueven cerca, manteniéndose callados. Se mantiene diciéndose a sí mismo que no debe agacharse en el pasto como normalmente lo hacía, solo caminar como si el lugar fuera suyo.

Un carro maneja por el puente hacia las puertas principales, pero Jason no tiene tiempo de procesar quién está llegando.

Vaas lo toma por el hombro y lo echa para atrás así que de repente está siendo apretado entre el pirata y el camión estacionado, el movimiento es tan rápido e inesperado que Jason no tiene tiempo para sacudirlo y quitárselo de encima. Mira con sorpresivo enojo al pirata, pero Vaas está mirando en una dirección diferente, ojos mirando rígidamente al carro detenido.

“Hoyt.” Explica.

Jason mira con atención desde su  escondite improvisado, tratando de tener una mejor vista de su enemigo común. El carro se mueve demasiado rápido dentro del recinto como para realmente ver, pero logra entrever a Hoyt pareciendo aburrido en el asiento trasero.   

 “Esto es estúpido.” Vaas sisea. “No hay puta manera, Jason.”

Jason voltea su mirada al otro hombre, sus caras tan cerca que puede ver los pequeños detalles de la cara de Vaas que no había notado antes. Como la pequeña peca en el pómulo de Vaas.   

 “¿Te estás dando por vencido?” Jason trata de mantener su voz neutral, pero debió haber fallado porque Vaas finalmente lo mira, sus ojos estrechándose en enojo.

 “No es sobre darse por vencido ¿Si? No debería importarme un carajo esto. No me debería importar un carajo Hoyt.” Lleva su mirada a lo lejos nuevamente. “ Tú no me deberías importar un carajo…” Agrega con tono bajo. Jason lo mira en sorpresa, pero no dice nada acerca del tono en la voz del pirata.

 “No hay puta forma de que seamos capaces de derribar a este cabrón, Jason.” Vaas lo mira nuevamente, sus mirada suave cuando finalmente deja ir el hombro de Jason.

Y Jason se aparta bruscamente de la mirada de Vaas y mira al frente en dirección a las pesadas paredes de cemento rodeando el recinto, se pregunta si Vaas está en lo correcto. Ha sobrevivido a la isla de Vaas con pura estúpida suerte, y este recinto está más resguardado, los corsarios son profesionales.

Sin embargo no hay manera de que renuncie a esto. No hay manera que renuncie a Riley. Tiene que salvarlo. No importa que. 

 “Quizá deberíamos ir a hablar con el tipo del Puerto de control.” Dice finalmente. 

 

* * *

 

 

El corsario está sentado al frente del pórtico del puente. Parece perdido en sus propios pensamientos, mirando al río, pose relajada con sus largas piernas estiradas y descansando sobre el barandal.

Es todo una farsa, Jason se percata, porque al acercarse, él ya está sobre sus pies. Le recuerda a Jason a un gato descansando, siempre alertas y siempre preparados para saltar.

“¿Supongo que las presentaciones son inecesarias?” Jason comienza, aun inseguro de que sacar del hombre tatuado frente a él.

El corsario ríe pero extiende su mano.

“Nunca.” Sonríe. “ Soy Sam Becker. Willis me llamó y me informó de… Bueno, tú. No había escuchado de él en décadas, y después…” Sus palabras pierden su camino. “No importa eso.”

“Así que eres un agente.” Jason dice, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa cuando sacude la mano de Jason. Nada acerca del tipo grita CIA, pero ese debe ser el punto.

“Jason Brody.” Agrega, aunque Sam ya sabe quién es él.

 Vaas no se presenta, en su lugar permanece inusualmente callado. Está reclinando su peso sobre una pierna, brazos cruzados, mirando a los dos hombres con una hosca expresión en su cara.

 “Vienes a aniquilar a Hoyt, ¿ja?” Sam finalmente deja ir la mano de Jason, pero sus ojos lo no hacen.

 “De hecho, los _dos."_ Jason aclara su garganta y señala  a Vaas con un movimiento de cabeza. El pirata se yergue. Pero su cara permanece oscurecida.

 Sam no dice nada respecto a eso, solo mira a Vaas con una terrible y brumosa confusión.  

 “Bueno, vamos adentro, vamos adentro. Hay demasiado de que hablar.” Finalmente dice e indica por ellos para seguirlo dentro del pequeño edificio.

 

* * *

 

 

“Necesitamos una distracción.” Sam dobla sus brazos sobre su pecho.

“¿Que clase de distracción?” Jason echa un vistazo al mapa entre la poca luz.

Sam está a punto de decir algo cuando Vaas se inclina sobre la mesa, dando un golpecito con un dedo vendado sobre el mapa.

“Derribamos su satélite, hermano. Matar la comunicación del cabrón ¿Bien? Perfecto.” Suena sin aliento y molesto mientras retoma su antigua posición, sus dedos temblando un poco al encender otro cigarro.

“Yo digo plan dos.” Sam se inclina sobre el mapa, circulando un pequeño punto con su dedo, las piernas de la araña tatuada en su mejilla moviéndose ligeramente cuando sonríe.

 “¿Y que es eso?” Jason mira al punto. “¿No es demasiado cerca a la antena de satélite?”

 “Es un cenote. Guia dentro del centro de reclutas de Hoyt, pero también contiene sus botes.”

“¿Así que cronometramos entonces?” Jason no espera por una respuesta, solo ríe en voz alta. “!Espero que estemos lo suficientemente cerca para ver la expresión en la cara de ese cabrón!”

“Podríamos estarlo.” Vaas dice, su cara tomando un brillo en esa familiar y peligrosa forma, la misma forma en la que miró a Jason cuando estaba en la jaula de bambú. “Me meto ahí, ¿si? me meto ahí y le planto una bala a través de su cráneo.” Chasquea su lengua de forma presumida y satisfecha.

Sam se burla.

 “¡Nein! ¿Crees que Hoyt es estupido?”

“No, pero creo que es codicioso. Y codicioso es a veces peor que estúpido.” Vass dice triunfante mientras Sam le dispara una mirada sorpresiva. “ Así es, hijo de puta. Esto no es solo para fingir.” Sonrie, apuntando a su cabeza.

 Sam sacude su cabeza lentamente, pero no puede ocultar la sonrísa cuando mira de vuelta al mapa. Está claro que el agente aun no confía en Vaas, al igual que Vaas no confía en él, pero Sam ya no le está mostrando tanta desconfianza. Tampoco Vaas, él parece relajado al liberar humo en dirección al techo.

Las piernas de la silla raspan contra el suelo cuando Sam se acerca unos centímetros más a Jason, su cara de repente intensa y seria. Detrás de él Vaas los está mirando, su expresión difícil de descifrar.

“Lo verifiqué ¿Ja? Y tu hermano está siendo retenido en el sótano, última celda a tu derecha. Vamos a deshabilitar las cámaras cuando la primera bomba detone para que puedas llegar a él. Entonces detonamos la segunda para que puedas sacarlo.”

Las palabras parecen no ser de este mundo. Es por esto que él vino aquí, pero el pensamiento de en realidad ser capaz de salvar a Riley parece imposible. Mira al mapa, realmente lo mira mientras trata de recordar la última vez que vio a su pequeño hermano.

 “¿Y Hoyt?” Murmura sin ganas.

 “Nos infiltraremos en el recinto mañana. Nos aseguraremos que no haya forma para que él pueda salir, y si lo trata…” La voz de Sam pierde su curso y Vaas silba por lo bajo mientras termina la frase de Sam.

“… Carajo, lo matamos.”

 “De una forma u otra, Hoyt está muerto para el final de la noche.” Sam confirma.  

 


	9. Chapter 9

El aire que baja al cenote lleva un ligero escalofrío, y Jason frota sus brazos mientras exploran el área. No hay demasiados corsarios aquí abajo, lo que podría hacer las cosas más complicadas.

 _O fáciles,_ Grant susurra seductoramente en su cabeza, pero Jason trata de ignorarlo. Matarlos a todos solo levantaría sospechas, pero la voz de Grant es un distintivo siseo en su cabeza al moverse más cerca del lugar. Es confuso. Grant fue muchas cosas, pero nunca alguien sediento de sangre. Quizá son sus propios pensamientos después de todo. Sus voces están tan entrelazadas que algunas veces apenas puede separarlas.

Ellos no conocen las rutas de ahí abajo, así que permanecen en las sombras. Siguen vestidos como sus respectivos papeles, la cara de Vaas oculta detrás de la bandana, sus uniformes negros y amarillos haciéndolos fundirse con los otros y resaltar en la oscuridad. Lo hace más difícil y más fácil, y de hecho Jason puede sentir su corazón golpeando mientras escanea el área.   

Los botes están alineados a lo largo de los muelles, el agua guiando fuera, a través del amplio pasaje tallado en la piedra, fuera donde por primera vez Jason vio la entrada al cenote. Jason envía un breve y agradecido pensamiento a Sam, quien está haciendo frente a la antena parabólica por su propia cuenta, cuando ellos se mueven en dirección al primer bote. Viendo la poca seguridad que este lugar tiene, está debe ser la parte más sencilla de la operación.

La C4 se siente pesada en sus manos cuando la aseguran en la cáscara del bote. Si alguno de los corsarios llegan para mirar a los botes con más detenimiento probablemente sean capaces de ver los explosivos, pero Sam ha sido recio al decir que los botes no serán utilizados en los siguientes días. Jason aun no puede sacudirse de la sensación de que de alguna manera lo echarán a perder todo y terminarán matando esclavos o siendo atrapados antes de tener la oportunidad de salvar a Riley.

 Vaas no parece perturbado mientras hala de los explosivos para asegurarse que están colocados correctamente.

“¿No estás nervioso en lo absoluto?” Jason susurra, la cara del pirata es impasible en la suave luz.   

“No realmente.” Dice por lo bajo, una suave sonrisa en sus labios. “Valdrá la puta pena, hermano, la puta pena morir si eso significa que derribaremos al cabrón.”

“Aún no lo entiendo.” Jason admite, mirando a los muelles mientras se abren paso en dirección al segundo bote. “No es como si no supieras que era un tipo malo.”

“La cosa es, ok, la cosa es que hay una diferencia entre malo y _malo.”_ Vaas comienza, esperando por que el corsario patrullando pase. “ Y estoy putamente enojado de que pase de una correa a otra.” Agrega antes de moverse fuera de las sombras.

El comentario inesperado hace a Jason paralizarse por un momento, mirando al puerto mientras desaparece detrás del siguiente bote.

_¿Correa? ¿Correa de quién?_

Los labios de Vaas se cierran en una dura línea cuando Jason lo sigue, claramente reacio a continuar con el tema.

“Bueno, entonces trata de hacer que te maten.” Jason murmura cuando aseguran los explosivos al bote. No tiene idea de porque lo dijo, pero se da cuenta que lo dice en serio.

Hay una fugaz sorpresa en la cara de Vaas antes de que sonría en la poca oscuridad. Es diferente a otra sonrisa que Jason ha visto en su cara, y se encuentra a su mismo sonriendo como respuesta.

La sonrisa de Jason se desvanece cuando Vaas se vuelve, de repente sintiéndose culpable por siquiera querer que Vaas esté a salvo. Esa no es una forma de pagarles a sus hermanos.

Se abren paso en dirección al bote final cuando un corsario se planta frente a ellos.

“Joder.” Vaas murmura cuando el corsario los mira. Es demasiado tarde para retirarse, así que comienzan a caminar cuidadosamente en su dirección, encontrando esa la acción menos sospechosa.

“Oye, son…” Pero el corsario no tiene tiempo de términar.

Jason está sobre él antes de tener tiempo de pensarlo, su cuchillo deslizándose sin esfuerzo a través de las capas de ropa y piel, silenciando efectivamente al corsario.  

Los ojos de Vaas están abiertos de par en par en sorpresa y una parte de Jason siente gran placer al ser capaz de agarrar al pirata con la guardia baja. Otra parte de él esta horrorizada de que se las ha arreglado para asustar a alguien como Vaas.

“Frío.” Vaas silba por lo bajo y Jason arrastra al corsario hacia en extremo del puerto, arrojándolo sin complicaciones por el filo y mirando en silencio mientras las burbujas emergen a la superficie del agua. Entonces el corsario se hunde entre la oscuridad como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. 

“Si, bueno, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?” Jason limpia sus manos en sus pantalones.

“Debes de aprender a relajarte, J.” Vaas balbucea, y Jason siente su cara drenarse de color.

“Nunca me vuelvas a llamar así.” Jason gruñe, y Vaas lo mira en sorpresa por un momento antes de que su cara se detenga en completo enojo.

“No me digas lo que puedo y lo que no, niño blanco.”

  _Como es que pensé que las cosas cambiarían,_ Jason piensa, pero Grant adelanta la respuesta por él. _Porque eres demasiado débil, J, siempre lo has sido._

Jason no está seguro que lo sea, hay suficientes manchas de sangre por todo los puertos para probar que su hermano está equivocado, pero el pirata continúa mirándolo y se siente incapaz de escapar al hecho de que realmente quería que las cosas cambiaran. Algo sobre el otro hombre le hace cuestionarse a sí mismo, más de lo que nada lo había hecho.

 “No olvides quién te salvó.” Jason dice lentamente, y la cara de Vaas se tuerce en reacción a las palabras.

“!Nunca chingados _pedí_ para que tú me salvaras!” Vaas grita, su voz haciendo eco entre los botes “¿Que te hace siquiera _pensar_ que para empezar necesito ser rescatado? ¿he? ¿Niño de Californa?”

“Oh, no lo sé.” Jason sisea entre sus apretados dientes. “Pudo haber sido tú durmiendo como un perro sobre una pila de sábanas, tan jodidamente enfermo como para hacer nada además de sangrar.”

 _Ahí, Ahí está._ Jason piensa. _Ahí está ese fuego._

Porque la mirada en la cara de Vaas es explosiva, como antes de que comenzara todo esto, la expresión es segura e insegura al mismo tiempo, familiar, y Jason se aferra e ella.

_Esto es mejor._

La postura de Vaas está tensa, como si estuviera listo para abalanzarse sobre Jason, y Jason imita esa postura.

“¿Quién está ahí?” De repente escuchan a alguien gritar, y por supuesto. Han estado tan ocupados gritándose el uno al otro que olvidaron donde estaban.

Jason mira a Vaas, cuya expresión ha ido de furia a algo que casi parece divertido. Sus ojos brillando juguetonamente cuando mira a Jason, su enojo disminuido.

“¿Quién está ahí?” el corsario repite, moviéndose en dirección a ellos con su arma levantada. Aun no los ha visto, pero tienen sus espaldas contra el bote, acorralados.

Sin una palabra Vaas se abalanza por Jason, enganchando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jason, antes de halarlos a ambos hacia atrás dentro del agua helada.

El impacto es suficiente para sacar el aire de Jason mientras sus cuerpos se sumergen, y por un segundo todo lo que puede ver son burbujas de aire alrededor de ellos y sus propias manos, la luz mate de los botes ya no está rompiendo por el agua hasta donde están. El brazo de Vaas aún está sosteniendo su cintura, el calor de su piel quemando a través de él.

Los está halando a los dos más abajo, sus pies empujando del fondo, y los dos se deslizan por el agua.

Jason se agarra de la mano de Vaas, trata de quitarla, pero Vaas solo lo sujeta con más fuerza, moviéndose con rapidez, sus dedos enterrándose en la piel de Jason.

Justo cuando está a punto de enterrar sus propios dedos de manera dolorosa en el pirata para que lo deje libre, algo se mueve a través de agua frente a ellos. Golpea el fondo, mandando arena y rocas con turbulencia cuando lo hace, y Jason se cuenta que los corsarios les están disparando.  

Vaas los dirige en dirección a la pared de la cueva, rompiendo la superficie con un pequeño jadeo. Los pulmones de Jason queman cuando trata de no toser, al no querer alertar a los corsarios gritando algo a la distancia.

“Rápido.” Vaas dice, su cara ajustada con una determinación firme cuando se mueven hacia la salida. “Vamos, antes de que enciendan sus botes o algo.”

Nadan fuera de la cueva justo cuando escuchan los botes rugiendo a la distancia y Vaas sale del agua, levantando su mano para alcanzar y ayudar a Jason.

Por un segundo Jason titubea, y Vaas sonríe.

 “Vamos niño blanco. ¿He echo algo para darte alguna razón para con confiar en mí?”

Jason está a punto de decir algo, pero no puede evitar reír con sorpresa ante la encantadora sonrisa de Vaas. Parece que el pirata ha olvidado por completo  lo que pasó en la cueva.

_Los cosas han cambiado indudablemente, ¿No es así pequeño hermano?_

No está seguro si la voz de su hermano es sarcástica o enojada, pero envuelve sus dedos alrededor de la mano de Vaas después de todo.

Juntos comienzan a moverse a la dentada ladera, fuera de vista.

“¿Crees que encuentren los explisvos?” Jason dice por lo bajo, pero Vaas solo menea su cabeza.

“Lo dudo. Demasiado estupidos.”

Jason se agacha detrás de algunas rocas cuando tres pequeños botes salen de la Cueva, cada uno de ellos yendo en diferentes direcciones.  Vaas debe estar en lo correcto, porque ninguno de ellos piensa revisar terreno firme, solo desaparecen lejos por el océano.

Vaas se inclina contra en pasto, manos detrás de su cabeza mientras mira a las estrellas justo sobre ellos.

Jason se arrepiente de no estacionar un auto en las cercanías, pero si esta isla es como la isla del norte, entonces no deberían ser difíciles de encontrar. Aunque no es que estuvieran muy lejos del bunker.

Revisa su teléfono. Sam no los va a contactar hasta el atardecer, pero de todos modos siente una especie de preocupación por el agente solitario. Las cosas no resultaron tan bien para ellos dos,  y se estremece al pensar por lo que Sam podría encontrarse.

Aunque debería darle al agente más importancia, no sobrevivió a esta isla por tanto tiempo si no fuera bueno en ello. Sin mencionar que probablemente haya hecho esto con más cuidado sin el pirata estando ahí para molestarlo.

“Deberíamos regresar al bunker.” Jason bosteza, rozando el brazo de Vaas con su puño, pero Vaas solo levanta una ceja cuando lo mira.

“¿Por qué? Es muy puto agradable aquí, hermano.” Dice Vaas, alcanzando su abollada caja de cigarros de sus pantalones, sacudiendo agua de ella con una mueca.

Y lo es. No hay nubes en el cielo, las estrellas brillando sobre ellos. Hay un rastro de brisa, pero no lo suficiente para causarles frío, ni siquiera con las ropas empapadas.

Incluso si alguno de los corsarios llega buscando, están escondidos entre rocas y arbustos. Aún le inquieta el cómo Vaas puede sentirse tan relajado y sin preocupaciones, justo como ahora. Solo acostado en el suelo con un cigarro justo después de que le dispararan.

Pero ese siempre había sido el problema de Jason ¿No? Se tomaba su tiempo con todo lo que pudiera, porque tan pronto como no lo hacía, su mente comenzaba a vagar. Así que solo para probarse a sí mismo equivocado, se inclina a un lado de Vaas, encontrando una extraña comodidad en el calor del hombro del pirata.

Están acostados en cómodo silencio por un tiempo, y Jason se encuentra a si mismo relajándose a pesar de sus propias objeciones.

“¿Cuándo nos iremos mañana?”

“No sé.”  Jason Cierra sus ojos. “Sam dijo que nos contactaría alrededor de medio día, entonces supongo que esperaremos hasta que el sol comience a ponerse.”

“Así que a esta hora mañana nos iremos ¿He?” Vaas dice mientras exhuma una columna de humo al aire.

Jason asiente, con los ojos aun cerrados. No ha pensado sobre eso de esa forma. Que alguna vez se irán. Que él estará en algún otro lugar que esta isla, cazando a alguien para matar o alguien para salvar.   

Los pensamientos de Vaas debieron llevar la misma ruta, porque ríe con suavidad al aire de la noche.

“Carajo, mañana pelearemos, hermano.”

Jason abre sus ojos, mirando a la noche con el ceño fruncido.

“Mañana peleamos.” Confirma, aunque el pensamiento lo hace sentir extrañamente inquieto.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam da una vuelta inesperada, y el terreno cambia de desigual a suave y aunque no puede ver nada, supone que están sobre el puente. Odia admitirlo, pero está nervioso.

Escucha voces susurrantes, sin deuda desde el puente de control, antes de que Sam pase manejando. El camión de carga se mueve relativamente suave sobre el camino, pero Jason siente como si estuviera sobre una montaña rusa, su corazón se siente como si se estuviera balanceando entre su garganta y su clavícula.   

“¿Estás listo?” Vaas susurra, su aliento cálido contra el cuello de Jason.

Jason cierra sus ojos por un segundo antes de responder.

“No.” Admite. “Pero no creo que alguna vez lo estaré.”

En la semipenumbra realmente no puede ver mucho de Vaas, sin embargo puede sentir los ojos del pirata sobre él. El camión hace otra vuelta cerrada y chocan el uno contra el otro, Vaas estabilizándose cl colocar una cálida mano sobre el muslo de Jason.

“¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Estás listo?” Jason comienza, tratando de calmar las cosas cuando Vaas avergonzado mueve su mano.

El camión llega a una parada antes de que Vaas tenga la oportunidad de responder.

Se mantienen en silencio cuando escuchan pisadas alrededor del camión, y Jason sostiene su respiración cuando alguien abre la cubierta de vinil.  

“La costa está despejada.” Dice Sam, lanzando una mirada furtiva alrededor de él.

Están en el recinto. De hecho, dentro del recinto de Hoyt y ellos salen a gatas del camión.

Sam no parece nervioso, pero parece serio cuando habla.

“Recuerda, última celda a tu derecha. Detonaremos la primer bomba en…” Echa una mirada a su reloj con el ceño fruncido. “… cinco minutos, entonces la segunda será quince minutos después de esa.”

“Suena bien.” Jason revisa su equipo antes de mirar al frente. ”Se cuidadoso.”  

Lo dice para ellos dos, pero se encuentra a si mismo mirando a Vaas cuando lo dice.

“Estaremos bien.” Sam responde, Vaas no dice nada, solo mira a Jason, pálidos ojos difíciles de leer.

Por un momento es como si no pudiera desprenderse de la mirada de Vaas, sus ojos anclados juntos.

No está listo para esto. No está listo para ser el mismo otra vez, pero se pregunta brevemente si Vaas se siente de la misma manera.

Vaas rompe el hechizo al voltearse cuando Sam lo indica que lo siga, lanzando una última y persistente mirada antes de voltear en la esquina.

 

* * *

 

 

Trata de no escabullirse alrededor de las esquinas cuando se abre paso en dirección al edificio central.

Vaas y Sam son los que están tomando el riesgo mayor, pero justo ahora, caminando en dirección donde su hermano está, no se siente de esa forma.

Se ve como cualquier otro corsario, aun así se siente incorrecto, como si destacara, como un pulgar adolorido. No parece que los otros corsarios crean que él es algo fuera de lo ordinario, algunos de ellos le dedican un ligero asentimiento cuando se cruzan con él. 

Se siente extraño estar solo nuevamente, como si tuviera sus piernas atadas juntas por tanto tiempo hasta finalmente acostumbrarse a ello, y ahora tiene que encontrar una forma de moverse como se suponía que lo hacía.

Hay un solo guardia parado frente a las puertas dobles que guían al edificio principal y saca una mano cuando Jason se acerca.

“Hoyt está ocupado, no insistas.” Ni siquiera se molesta en mirar a Jason, solo gruñe la orden.

El satélite explota justo a tiempo.   

Aunque lo esperaba, la explosión es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo encogerse cuando resuena hasta donde están parados. Solo toma un segundo antes de que gritos confundidos y enojados llenen el aire cuando la explosión muere. 

El guardia toma su walkie-talkie cuando se da la vuelta y entra en el edificio de Hoyt, ya no importándose por Jason, quien es libre de entrar.

 El edificio podría ser lo que sea. Las amplias puertas guían dentro a un espacioso vestíbulo con paredes coloreadas  crema y verde. Podría ser la oficina de un doctor o quizá una sala de espera de un bufete de abogados. Es anticuado, pero no tanto. De hecho extrañamente hogareño, y mira a su alrededor en sorpresa. No hay duda de que realmente es el recinto de Hoyt, hay largas pilas en cada superficie  de lo que deben ser drogas, incluyendo la mayoría del espacio del piso, sin embargo el edificio lo confunde. Los corsarios de patrulla deber ser inquietos, continúan mirando fuera por las ventanas, dedos retorciéndose en el arma.

Jason se pasea a través de ellos, siguiendo el consejo de Sam de solo actuar como si se supusiera que estuviera ahí, y parece funcionar. 

 El cuarto con la escalera guiando debajo al sótano no es más invitante que las otras, solo cemento gris de paredes.

 Se agacha por la escalera justo cuando escucha a Hoyt viniendo al vestíbulo.

La dureza de sus palabras enfatizado por su acento.

“!No me _importa_ lo que estén haciendo! “Vayan a la antena parabólica, pendejos!”

 Jason no pierde tiempo, solo camina energéticamente bajando  las escaleras.   

Está oscuro ahí debajo, y oloroso. Las mismas paredes de cemento, con estantes baratos de madera acomodados con diferentes objetos. Sin duda lo que queda de las pertenencias personales de los prisioneros.

Trata de no pensar demasiado sobre las tragedias detrás de ellas, trata de no pensar en lo trágico que es, cuan patético es cuando lo único que queda de una vida es un osito de peluche o una magullada y vieja cámara. Peor aún que estos objetos no tengan valor. Serán usados probablemente para chantajear a los padres en llanto o a los amantes, o para ser enterrados junto con los cuerpos. Enterrados como basura.

 _Me pregunto dónde estará Grant._  

No es como si nunca hubiera pensado en ello antes, pero le golpea nuevamente. Todo le siente más íntimo aquí abajo.

Incluso si logran salir de aquí, incluso si de alguna manera sobreviven, no será capaz de traer a Grant de vuelta. Se quedará aquí por siempre.

Jason menea la cabeza como si fuera suficiente para sacudirse de los pensamientos y sentimientos. La culpa so abruma al tratar de no hacer contacto visual con las personas detrás de las barras, trata de ocultar la mirada en su cara cuando arruga su nariz al olor.    

Si el miedo tuviera olor, este debía ser.

Vagamente recuerda algo sobre miedo y sus efectos sobre los olores del cuerpo, pero rápidamente desaparece de su mente cuando ve la pantalla de televisión con imágenes parpadeantes de todos ellos en Bangkok.

La versión de televisión de él tiene su espalda a la cámara, gritando “!Soy el rey del mundo!” Jason se retuerce y mantiene su cabeza baja cuando pasa algunos guardias.

No puede recordar si los videos que filmaron muestra su cara o no, pero es mejor no arriesgarse.  

 Es más que solo un pensamiento. Siente como si la persona en la televisión es alguien más. Alguien más jove. Alguien sin pista alguna y sin ninguna deuda.

Ya no reconoce a la persona, y al mirarlo se siente incómodo.

Así que en su lugar mira a las celdas, mira a la puerta final con preocupación cosida en su cara.

_Última celda a la derecha, última celda a la derecha, última celda a la derecha._

Es como un mantra, y se lo sigue repitiendo una y otra vez mientras camina en esa dirección.

Al acercarse a la celda comienza a sentirse mareado. ¿Y que si Riley no está ahí? ¿Y que si está muerto? ¿Y que si el pirata le ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?

 Su corazón comienza a acelerarse cuando alcanza la celda final, poniendo sus manos sobre las barras antes de tener el coraje de mirar adentro.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Riley está atado a una silla, su cabeza colgando, como si estuviera durmiendo o muy exhausto para levantarla.

_O como si estuviera muerto._

Jason abre la puerta con cuidado, lanzando una última mirada a los corsarios en patrulla antes de entrar a la celda.

Riley aún está usando la blusa azul que Grant le dio, y Jason siente una punzada de culpa y tristeza cuando la ve. Está casi tan sangrienta como estaba la blusa de Jason antes de intercambiarla por las ropas de corsario. La blusa está rota cerca de su hombro, un agujero hecho jirones donde Vaas debió dispararle.

Jason aprieta sus dientes cuando lo ve, maldiciendo internamente a Vaas. Aparte de eso. Realmente es Riley. Y esrá respirando. Sigue respirando. Vaas no mintió en lo absoluto.

“¿Riley?” Sussurra, levantanto su mano para agitar el alborotado cabello negro de su hermano.

Riley se retuerce y gruñe, alejándose de su mano cuando levanta su cabeza. Nauseas rueda sobre Jason cuando ve la cara de su pequeño hermano, sangre seca pastada alrededor de su nariz y ceja. Moretones formándose alrededor de sus ojos.

“Riley, oh Dios, déjame sacarte de aquí”

Riley sigue mirándolo como si no pudiera creer que él realmente está ahí.

“¿Jason?” Grazna, palmando débilmente el brazo de Jason cuando finalmente desata sus manos. “¿Por qué estás usando eso?”

“¿Ese es el detalle en el que te enfocas?” Jason dice por lo bajo, pero aun así sonríe ampliamente aliviado, antes de tomar el uniforme de corsario de sobra de la mochila. Riley está vivo. Pero no solo vivo, lo suficientemente vivo para olvidar el problema primario. “Ten, ponte esto.”

“¿Dónde está Grant?”

“Hablaremos de eso después, solo apúrate.” Jason lucha por mantener su voz neutral. Parece que Riley quiere decir algo, pero se mantiene callado cuando comienza a desvestirse. Jason trata de no mirar a la herida de bala en su hombro, trata de no dejar que su enojo lo abrume, volteando en su lugar para hacer guardia.

La otra bomba detonará en cuandlquier momento, creando más distracción para que puedan salir. No debería dejar su propio enojo ser más importante que eso.

Jason lame sus secos labios mientras mira fuera del cuarto. Minutos parecen estirarse a horas, pero nada rompe el silencio. No bombas. No nada. Mira a su teléfono. Se supone que debió detonar hace ocho minutos, pero no ha escuchado nada.

Al principio trata de racionalizarlo, quizá no lo escuchó, quizá están muy por debajo del suelo. Y quizá si lo están. 

Pero le inquieta que ninguno de los guardias aquí abajo parezcan preocupados o al tanto de algo, sus walkie-talkies en un muerto silencio, y Jason tiene la persistente sensación de que algo ha ido horriblemente mal.

No hay demasiados guardias aquí abajo como para realmente causar un problema, y con los uniformes podrían ser capaces de pasear hacia afuera.

“Vamos.” Dice finalmente, ajustando la bandana sobre la cara de su hermano menor. “Solo actúa como su pertenecieras.”

El pensamiento es divertido. Riley siempre ha sido el callado y cuidadoso de los tres hermanos, y pedirle que se funda con una manada de corsarios es ridículo. Como perdirle a un cebra que se fusione con los leones. 

Pero Riley asiente, y caminan fuera de la celda.

Debe haber pasado un tiempo desde que Riley ha sido capaz de estirar sus piernas porque su paso es extraño cuando pasan nuevamente la televisión, pedazos ilegibles de sus conversaciones cosiéndose entre ellas.

Riley se congela cuando escucha su propia voz en la mezcla.

“ _No vendrá a la ceremonia de mi licencia de piloto el próximo mes.”_

Jason voltea su cabeza, sonriendo disculpadamente mientras indica a su hermano para caminar más rápido.

_He sido una mierda de hermano, ¿No es así?_

No hay punto en negarlo. Parte de él quiere arreglarlo, mantener las promesas que hizo antes acerca de ser un mejor hermano mientras Riley estuviera vivo.  Otra parte de él quiere quedarse en la isla. Quedarse con Citra en su templo y dejar su antigua vida atrás.

Si es capaz de salvar a sus amigos y hermano, entonces estaría bien, ¿No? Cumpliría su penitencia, y sería libre.

“¿Así que cuál es el plan ahora?” Riley sisea detrás de él mientras se abre paso por la escalera, su voz amortiguada por la bandana en su boca.

“Vamos a por ello. Hay un aeropuerto no muy lejos de aquí.”

Ignorando las calladas quejas y reservaciones de su hermano, se guían de vuelta a la superficie.

 

* * *

 

 

Los corsarios están corriendo alrededor, claramente desorientados, gritando órdenes y maldiciones el uno al otro. Jason lanza una mirada furtiva alrededor de él mientras caminan, tratando de vislumbrar a Vaas o Sam, pero ellos no estaban en ningún lugar. Trara de convencerse que no es necesariamente una mala señal. No es como si ellos estuvieran al aire libre, de todos modos.

A su lado Riley está sudando, grandes gotas corriendo por lo poco que Jason puede ver de su cara.

La jungla le ha golpeado a Jason en donde debía, su cara firme como una piedra mientras caminan, pero Riley sigue siendo Riley, sus grandes ojos lanzando miradas alrededor. Parece como un animal en una jaula, y Jason le da un codazo.  

“Ahora eres un corsario, actúa como uno.”

Está muy claro que Riley nunca podría ser un actor, arruga su ceja hacia arriba como una comedia de Clint Eastwood y mira rígidamente alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien con quien pelear.

Aun así, es mucho mejor que su gama de expresiones asustadas, así que Jason solo ríe y continua caminando.

Se da cuenta que él debe lucir como Grant en ese momento. De vuelta en la jaula de bambú donde Grant parecía estar en control, poderoso. Imperturbable mientras mataba para sacarlos de ahí. No había estado celoso de Grant, no exactamente, pero celoso de su habilidad de mantener su cabeza clara.

Y ahí está él. Guiando su pequeño hermano a un lugar seguro justo como Grant lo había hecho. La rigidez está de vuelta en su pecho y tiene que controlarse para no envolver a Riley en un abrazo.

Su mandíbula firme mientras se acercan a una de las grandes y rojas puertas, aguantando el aire mientras caminan por ella. Trata de no hacerlo, pero su cerebro está inventado todas las posibilidades con las que todo podría salir mal.  

_El guardia en la puerta podría rehusarse a dejarnos salir. Disparándonos en la espalda o forzándonos a ir de vuelta a Hoyt. O quizá, solo quizá, el carro que Sam aparcó fuera del recinto, no esté._

Pero el guardia no reacciona mientras ellos se pasean atravesando, el carro está esxactamente donde Sam dijo que lo dejaría.

“¿Eso es todo?” Riley sisea a través de sus dientes, y Jason asiente mientras asegura el cielo detrás de ellos.

Aún hay humo a la distancia viniendo desde el satélite, pero no hay señal de la segunda explosión. Lo hace sentirse inquieto si es que esto significa que algo definitivamente salió mal. Quizá la mejor cosa que hay que hacer es regresar al recinto y encontrar a Vaas. Encontrar a Sam.  

Pero al mirar a si hermano pequeño, sabe que no puede detenerse. No ahora. No hasta que Riley esté a salvo.

Así que a pesar del dolor en sus huesos, el apremiente sentir en su pecho, se acerca por el carro, lo abre e indica a Riley para que suba a su lado. Sus manos tiemblan cuando alcanza la llave que ya está en el interruptor de encendido, pausando brevemente antes de girar la llave, el motor rugiendo con vida.

Sus ojos no dejan la vista trasera de la ventana mientras aceleran.

 

* * *

 

“Sabes que no puedo volar un helicoptero ¿Verdad?” La voz de Riley se hace fuerte mientras mira en horror al helicóptero frente a ellos.

“¿Qué tan diferente puede ser de un avión?”

De hecho, Jason no lo sabe, pero parece correcto. Un carro no está tan lejos de un bote ¿no?

Finalmente tiene que empujar a Riley adentro por las puertas de helicóptero. Fue lo suficientemente fácil llegar al aeropuerto. Los corsarios si siquiera levantaron una ceja mientras aparcaban su auto y se paseaban casualmente a lo largo del lugar. ¿Quién diría que meter a su hermano en la cosa que los sacaría de ahí sería la parte más difícil? 

Aunque, despegar será un asunto diferente. Están condenados a alzar sospechas una vez que lo hagan

Riley parece aturdido, mirando  al panel de control con ojos abiertos.

“Jason, realmente…” Sus dedos corren sobre los desconocidos botones y palancas, la gama de expresiones asustadas de vuelta en su cara.   

“! Solo vámonos, Riley!”

Jason se posiciona cerca del arma en cadena, mirando a la fila de corsarios patrullando la entrada del aeropuerto.

Escucha a Riley maldiciendo silenciosamente en la cabina mientras da pequeños golpes a las palancas y revisa los paneles, pero lo ignora a partir de ahora, sus manos firmes alrededor del arma.

Los rotores comienzan sobre ellos, perezosamente al principio, antes de tomar velocidad.

Como es esperado eso capta la atención de los corsarios. Alguno de ellos señalan y gritan algo, mientras los otros solo tratan de correr a ellos, ondulando sus manos.

No están conscientes de quienes son ellos, al menos no hasta ahora, pero están jodidamente seguros que no están contentos.

“!Riley…!”  No tiene que términar la frase antes de que Riley los tenga en el aire. Sacudiéndose, pero ya están en el aire y en su camino.     

Algunos de los corsarios han sacado sus armas, y Jason apunta la mira del arma a ellos, meditando por un segundo si es que valdrá la pena. Quizá asuman que son corsarios cumpliendo su deber, pero el disparo de rifle zumbando por su oreja izquierda le hace cambiar de opinión.   

El arma de cadena se despierta debajo de sus dedos, es difícil de controlar, pero muy efectiva, los hombres de bajo de él cayendo como dominós.

Mientras comienzan a moverse fuera de vista ve a alguno de ellos apurándose a sus carros, un grupo más grande encendiendo los otros helicópteros, y el estómago de Jason se hunde cuando se da cuenta que debieron haber saboteado los helicópteros antes de despegar.

Ya es demasiado tarde para eso, y revela sus dientes cuando envía bala tras bala dentro de las máquinas de acero siguiéndolos.

Al principio siente como si estuviera disparando a tanques, las balas no parecen hacer daño, solo se balancean inútilmente a los lados.

Jason maldice, concentrando todo su poder de tiro en el helicóptero más cercano, esparciendo el fuego hacia afuera, esperando que encuentre un punto débil.

Debió haberlo encontrado, porque el helicóptero explota como fuegos artificiales en el cielo y Jason no puede evitar gritar en victoria.

Riley si gira para mirarlo, miedo pintado en cada parte de su cara blanca.

Parece como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, abre y cierra su boca sin palabra, como un pez fuera del agua, antes de finalmente se de vuelta, maniobrando el helicóptero a través de un chorro de balas.

Jason debería estar asustado, debería sentir al menos un poco de ansiedad cuando las balas embisten un lado del helicóptero, algunas veces peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, pero no lo está. La adrenalina se abre paso a través de él y no hay suficiente espacio para algo más.

Uno de los helicópteros se acerca lo suficiente como para que Jason pueda ver la cara de los corsarios dentro, y toma una granada de su cinturón.

Sus caras se tuercen en pánico y miedo, el tiempo se ralentiza cuando arroja la granada dentro de la cabina, tratan de desviarse bruscamente, pero es demasiado tarde. La granada explota, un ruido sordo y  una luz muy pagada y después cae por el cielo.  

Todo se mueve y se comporta diferente, es como si estuviera de vuelta a la cabaña de Vaas. Está pasando en tiempo lento, los sentidos de Jason sobre cargados, ni siquiera consiente que está gritando cuando el tercer helicóptero se estrella contra la ladera debajo de ellos.

Riley debe estar consiente, porque sigue haciendo caídas forzadas, como si Jason lo estuviera asustando. Y empotra más balas dentro de los helicópteros, riendo mientras ellos colapsan juntos y explotan, se da cuenta que debe ser inquietante para todos aquellos que evitan la brutalidad de la jungla. 

No tiene mucho tiempo para meditar sobre ello, porque el suelo debajo de ellos se ilumina de repente. Por un fugaz momento piensa que las luces debajo vienen de los dos helicópteros  dando vueltas en el fuego, pero cuando mira abajo se encuentra con una reacción en cadena de explosiones viniendo del recinto de Hoyt.

  _¡Vaas!_

De repente Jason está atrapado dentro de su cabeza, su mente tornándose en blanco de terror. Las explosiones en el recinto no se suponía que se activaran por al menos otra media hora y su corazón se torna frío cuando comprende las implicaciones.

Hay una ligera pausa antes de que la tierra debajo de ellos se fragmente y tiemble, una explosión devastadora desgarrando el silencio en la mente de Jason, lo que queda del recinto desapareciendo en una luz brillante.

 


	11. Chapter 11

La explosión es cegadora, luz levantándose al cielo como fuegos artificiales, y Jason no sabe que está gritando hasta que el quebrante sonido del fuego y las explosiones debajo de ellos, mueren.

“!Riley! ¡Necesito ir ahí abajo! !Necesito regresar!”

“¿Qué? ¿!Por qué!?” Riley chilla, mirandolo con los ojos bien abiertos por un segundo antes de retirarse de la ventana frente a él.

Las manos de Jason aún están sobre el arma de cadena, sus palmas pegajosas y frías.

“!Solo encuentra un lugar para aterrizar, Riley!”

Riley murmura algo, pero ya está siguiendo las órdenes, aterrizando con cuidado sobre el camino cerca de la costa.

El recinto está oculto detrás de montañas irregulares, pero hay una gruesa y negra columna de humo serpenteando hasta el cielo.

Jason está casi fuera del helicóptero antes de aterrizar, izando su mochila mientras desenvuelve el mapa sobre el piso del helicóptero.     

“!Los otros están aquí, Riley! Encuentra al Dr. Earnhardt. Él te guiará a la cueva.”

Está golpeando sus dedos frenéticamente sobre el mapa.

¿Siquiera está haciendo lo correcto? ¿No debería estar protegiendo a Riley?

Pero al mirar alrededor, sabe que Riley está a salvo. Están justo al borde de la isla, y él disparó a todos los helicópteros que vio. Riley debería estar perfectamente a salvo volando en dirección a la isla del norte.

_¿Pero, acaso esto tiene algún punto? Viste la explosión, J, no hay manera de que él haya sobrevivido._

Jason aprieta sus dientes nuevamente, mirando la cara de su hermano, quien en su lugar lo está mirando como si hubiera perdido su mente.

Y quizá lo hizo.

“¿Dr. Earhardt.? ¿Cueva? Jason ¿Estás bien?”

“Suena loco, lo sé. Solo hazlo, ¿ok? Es una mansión, no puedes perderla.”

Riley mira el mapa con ojos bien abiertos, labios tensándose en frustración, pero asiente.

“Dr. Earnhardt. Mansión. Cueva. Lo tengo.”

Jason siente una ráfaga de afecto hacia su hermano menor, y lo hala en un apretante abrazo.

“Siento que no he estado aquí para ti, Riley. Lo estaré. Solo necesito hacer esto.”

Riley no responde, pero asiente, su cara torcida con emoción.

“Le dije a Daisy donde encontrarnos, solo…” Jason golpea el mapa una vez más. “Estaré en Colina Tortuga.”

Riley se aferra a su mano por un momento cuando se separan, pero deja ir a Jason cuando este saca su arma.

Jason no hace intentos de moverse, solo mira a su hermano mientras este trepa de vuelta al interior del helicóptero.

“!Ten ciudado, Jason!” Riley le llama mientras enciende el motor, las hojas de los rotores azotando polvo a su alrededor.

“!Tú también, pequeño hermano.!” Jason llama, levantando su mano mientras el helicóptero se levanta del suelo y desaparece en el horizonte. 

Aguanta la respiración hasta que el helicóptero está seguro y fuera de vista y deja salir el aire con un sonido silbante,

Entonces se da vuelta en dirección a la columna de humo a la distancia, corazón golpeando salvajemente en su pecho.

 

* * *

 

 

Sí tenía la locación correcto, entonces hay una base muy cerca. Base significa autos.

Tenía un nombre tonto, como Casanova o algo, y sigue el camino, trotando, con los ojos aún en el humo.

_Maldita sea Vaas…. Se supone que serías cuidadoso._

No se suponía que los explosivos del recinto se activaran de esa manera. Se supone que Vaas y Sam tendrían suficiente tiempo para salir, y Jason se pregunta lo que pudo haber salido mal.

_Puede que todo esté bien. Quizá solo cambiaron los planes._

Pero no es suficiente para convencerlo o consolarlo.

Al menos recuerda el mapa muy bien, porque puede ver edificios a la distancia, y la bienvenida vista de autos.

Comienza a correr, sin importarte cuando sus pisadas alertan a los corsarios en patrulla. Ya frenético, sin perderse de un latido cuando su cuchillo se encuentra con carne, apuñalando a cada corsario en su camino mientras se dirige al camión más cercano.

Sería más rápido el solo usar el traje de alas desde el helicóptero, aún más rápido si hubiera saboteado los otros helicópteros, pero es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Justo ahora solo necesita llegar al recinto lo más pronto que pueda.

Si Vaas está vivo, entonces necesita encontrarlo.

_No hay manera de que esté vivo, J,_

“Está vivo.” Dice Jason automáticamente, golpeando la puerta del carro para cerrarla, tan fuerte que provoca que todo el auto se menee un poco. “Está vivo.” Repite, menos enojado esta vez.

Ignora los gritos de los corsarios detrás de él, solo patina fuera, sin estar al tanto de que está pelando los dientes con enojo cuando golpea el tablero de instrumentos con su puño, maldiciendo la isla, maldiciendo a los corsarios, maldiciendo a los horribles caminos que por poco lo hacen salir.

Ya hay al menos tres autos detrás de él, probablemente a minutos de distancia el uno del otro también. Siguen tratando de golpearle, y se agacha cuando el parabrisas trasero se rompe en pedazos por un chorro de balas.

_Joder._

El único mapa que tiene está, ojalá, del otro lado del océano con Riley, pero no lo necesita. Sigue el humo, mirándolo mientras trata de mantenerse en el camino.

Una parte de él maldice el hecho que no ha visto a ningún Rakyat en los caminos. Le vendría muy bien un poco de ayuda.

_O una distracción._

Toma una granada de su cinturón, usando sus dientes para tirar del gatillo antes de arrojarla fuera del parabrisas.

Los corsarios en los autos le gritan algo, tratando de evadir la granada, sin resultado. La explosión parece que por poco lanza a Jason más adelante, y se ríe y grita dentro del volante, aún agachado para evadir las balas.

Una mirada al espejo retrovisor confirma lo que ya sabe. Uno de los carros obtuvo el impacto completo de la granada, pero los escombros en llamas están reteniendo a los otros.

No desacelera de todos modos, corriendo por los caminos tan rápido que casi puede sentir como si estuviese volando.

Da vuelta en una curva, y finalmente puede ver uno de los cuatro ríos que dividen la isla, y de repente es capaz de oler el humo. Es gruesa y es lo que consume todo, pero no desacelera, manejando colina arriba su corazón está tan acelerado justo como el auto.

Cuando alcanza la cima es capaz de ver más allá, y su corazón se hunde cuando ve la carnicería frente a él. Si no supiera mejor diría que llegó al lugar incorrecto.

El poder de la explosión fue enorme, Jason sabe eso al venir aquí, pero nada pudo haberlo prepararlo para esto. El carro hace un frenazo antes del llegar al puente.

Las grandes puertas rojas siguen ahí, pero eso es todo. No hay más recinto. Lo que fuese que Vaas y Sam hicieron, lo hicieron bien.

Está sin aliento cuando sale del carro, mirando a lo que queda con terror y admiración.

El humo ya está muriendo, se está tornando blanco sobre su cabeza cuando comienza a acercarse.

Su agarre en el arma no afloja, su estómago revolviéndose cuando camina sobre los carbonizados restos de uno de los guardias patrullando el puente.

Es difícil de creer que a pesar de la actividad que estaba ahí a tan solo media hora, el lugar esté muerto y vacío cuando entra por las puertas.

El muerto con el que se topo está  quemado al punto de no ser reconocido y el pánico está comenzando a construirse en algún lugar de su pecho.

Es un pánico enfermizo, frío como el hielo y caliente al mismo tiempo, olas de nausea corriendo a través de él por cada cuerpo con el que se cruza.

¿Será capaz de reconocer a Vaas de está forma? ¿De alguna forma _sabrá_ sí es que lo encuentra? Mira al cuerpo por sus pies. La piel de su cara está quemada, solo una hilera de dientes para identificar quien fuese que fuera, y Jason llega a la enfermiza conclusión de que no será capaz de hacerlo.

Si Vaas está aquí, entonces está de hecho perdido para siempre.     

Jason se detiene, solo mira lo que queda del edificio principal. La oficina de Hoyt está enterrada debajo de los escombros, aves de rapiña pinchando lo que queda.

El calor es insoportable, el suelo sigue humeando, pequeños restos de cenizas subiendo por el viento a su alrededor.

El hedor de fuego y muerte es abrumador, pero Jason no se mueve.  

¿Eso es lo que quería, no?

A Hoyt y a Vaas muertos, su hermano a salvo. Eso es todo lo que quería.

Patea a las brasas moribundas, ni siquiera silbando de dolor cuando registra el calor.

“¿Vaya boom, ja?”

Jason se da la vuelta, sorprendido de encontrar a Sam de píe frente a él.

Hay quemaduras en el lado izquierdo de su cara, pero parece relativamente sin daños.

“!Sam! ¿Que pasó? ¿Dondé está….?” No términa,

“Hoyt… estaba sobre nosotros. Como si supiera.” Sam registra el área. “El satellite salió como planeado, pero la bomba en el patio de carga no lo hizo.”

Jason mira a los escombros quemándose. Quizá los corsarios _si_ encontraron los explosivos atados a los botes. Quizá arruinaron las cosas más de lo que creían. O al menos más de lo que _él_ creía. De alguna manera duda que Vaas lo haya pensado dos veces antes de dejar la cueva.

“Todo se fue a scheissen después de todo.”

“¿Dónde está Vaas?” una vez más Jason trata de mantener su voz neutral, pero habla muy rápido, con demasiada preocupación en su voz como para engañar a Sam. Hay un flash de ronrisa en los labios de Sam mientras mira a Jason, sus ojos suaves.

“Desearía poder decirte.” Suspira, y de repente parece más viejo cuando mira a la nada. “Nos separamos, habían demasiados corsarios. La última vez que lo vi se dirigía a la oficina de Hoyt. Y después.” Sam sapara sus manos, pero Jason no es capaz de relacionarlo con la destrución del lugar.

“¿Y ahora que?” Jason pregunta, pero Sam solo se encoge de hombros.  

“Ya terminé aquí. Me moveré. Los corsarios que restan en la isla no valen mucho la pena.” Sonríe. “Finalmente los aniquilamos, Jason.” Extiende su mano, mostrando a Jason la cadena que solía estar en el cuello de Hoyt.

La sonrisa plasmada a lo largo de la cara de Jason se siente como una máscara insincera, pero Sam no parece notarlo.

Se siente como una victoria vacía.

 _No hay nada más aquí para mí,_ Jason piensa, _No hay nada más._

Intercambian despedidas, promesas de encontrarse en el _mundo real,_ pero Jason se pregunta si es que hay normalidad que quede para él en algún lugar.

Con un apretón de manos parten rumbos.

Volviéndole la espalda al recinto, trata de no pensar, ignorando el arder de sus ojos y la quemadura en sus pulmones 

 


	12. Chapter 12

_“¿Sabes que puedo revisarlo por mi cuenta verdad?”_

_Vaas suena divertido mientras mira a Jason, sus labios curvándose un poco._

_“Ya se eso, pero aún así yo soy el que tiene las jeringas. Además, no te estabas cuidando tan bien cuando te encontré_.” _Dice Jason, indicando a Vaas para que se despoje de su camiseta. Lo dice con cuidado, no como en la cueva, no como un insulto está vez. Vaas debió entenderlo, porque obedece sin protesta alguna._

_No es que Jason sea un experto. La única experiencia en el tema fue cuando su perro fue golpeado por un carro, y ellos tuvieron que atenderlo en casa antes de la cirugía. Aún así, se siente mejor equipado para lidiar con Vaas._

_Lo que probablemente no es verdad, al pensar con más profundidad en ello. Vaas debió haber sufrido cosas peores, al juzgar por las dentadas cicatrices a lo largo de su antebrazo, sin embargo Jason se siente obligado, de alguna manera a al menos asegurarse de que la infección no sea peor._

_Vaas no se queja cuando empieza a quitarle los vendajes, lo que es una buena señal._

_Se siente extrañamente intimo mientras Jason se inclina para inspeccionar las heridas, sorprendido al encontrar que los bordes están limpios y la infección se ha ido._

_“Es sorprendente.” Susurra, pasando las puntas de sus dedos cuidadosamente contra la piel de Vaas. Su piel es suave y cálida y Vaas se sacude ante el contacto y mira a Jason con sorpresa._

_"¿Qué es?” Pregunta, y Jason de repente se siente incómodo al estár tan cerca de él._

_Al menos tiene la ventaja de tener su espalda al sol, Vaas no será capaz de ver la mirada en su cara._

_"Tus heridas. Pensé que se estaría pudriendo, pero luce genial.” Empaca sus jeringas. “Esto es realmente potente.”_

_Vaas sonríe nuevamente. El sol golpea su cara, haciéndolo hacer bizcos contra el sol. Le hace lucir más como un ser humano. Algo que Jason parece olvidar. También se ve mejor ahora, los  círculos alrededor de sus ojos ya no son más pronunciados y su cara ya no es de un color cenizo._

_“¿Eres una enfermera o algo?”_

_Jason sonríe mientras mira las heridas y menea su cabeza._

_“No. Solo miro mucha televisión, supongo.”_

_Vaas suelta una pequeña carcajada y se pone de vuelta su camiseta, sin molestarse con los vendajes._

_Todavía restan cinco horas hasta que Sam los contacte, pero Jason está demasiado fuera de quicio como para dormirse, y por cómo se ve Vaas, también él. Así que permanecen ahí, inclinados contra la pared cómo la última vez, mirando al agua. Sus armas y municiones alineadas dentro del bunker, listos para salir. Nada que hacer realmente, excepto esperar._

_“¿Qué es lo que harás cuando Hoyt se haya ido?” Jason mira a Vaas, captando el parpadeo de emoción cruzando la cara del pirata._

_“No he pensado en ello.” Dice fríamente, pero Jason sabe que está mintiendo. Aunque no dice nada, deja a Vaas sentirse en la necesidad de ocultar lo que sea que haga._

_“Aunque si sé esto, niño blanco. Te encontraré aquí cuando hayamos terminado.” Vaas sonríe mostrando sus dientes mientras se inclina al frente, descansando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. “Te estaré esperando.”_

* * *

 

Los caminos están vacíos y silenciosos al extremo de la isla. Los corsarios deben haber llegado al recinto, quizá entendiendo finalmente el impacto completo de lo que sucedió

Pero Jason ya no piensa en Hoyt o los corsarios, solo se mantiene reproduciendo la última oración una y otra vez en su cabeza.  

_Te estaré esperando._

No está seguro de cuano rápido sus amigos tomarán un bote y saldrán corriendo, pero él se dirige a Colina Tortuga sin importarle. Trata de convencerse que lo que siente no es solo una frágil esperanza de que Vaas está ahí, esperando por él.

Siente una necesidad infantil de solo huir de todo, solo correr hasta que sus piernas cedan, pero está en la isla y solo dará círculos como los pensamientos serpenteantes en su cabeza.

_Te estaré esperando..._

Así que irá a Colina Tortuga. Incluso si sus amigos no están ahí, solo quiere dormir.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo está impaciente por largarse de ese lugar.

_Este lugar es el infierno, este lugar es una tumba, este lugar es…._

No importa lo que es. Lo dejará atrás. Volverá a California, donde las únicas cosas por las que necesita preocuparse son las que hará después. ¿Paracaidismo? ¿Patinar en la nieve? ¿Bucear? Ni siquera importa. Todos volveran a sus vidas, quizá sea capaz de arreglar las cosas con Liza. Hacer las cosas confortables y predecibles nuevamente.

_¿Qué hay sobre Citra?_

La voz de Grant suena plana en su cabeza.

“No lo sé.” Jason admite, sonriendo cuando se da cuenta que se ha optado por hablar en voz alta.

Él la deseaba. Deseaba esos pálidos ojos azules para que lo miraran como él la miraba a ella.

Pero todo es inconsecuente ahora.

Por un tiempo es como si pudiera haber vivido toda una vida en las últimos días, la isla del norte parece más como una memoria distante que un lugar al que puede regresar.

El hueco está de vuelta en su pecho, y masca en el interior de su mejilla hasta sacar sangre, tratando de distraerse de la horrible realización de que extrañará a Vaas.

Quizá pudieron haber sido amigos. En otra vida quizá podrían. En su lugar, está enterrado en una tumba masiva junto con Hoyt. Como basura, para que los carroñeros se alimenten.

_Dos pájaros con una piedra._

Jason aprieta sus dientes, queriendo decir a Grant que se callara, no es como si no lo entendiera.

Pero no lo hace, porque ni siquiera se entiende a si mismo.

Hoyt el tirano y Vaas el psicópata, finalmente derrotados.

Debería sentirse aliviado, triunfador. Feliz. Pero no lo hace. Y no lo hará.

El mapa está con Riley, así que conduce ciegamente, sin pensar mientras sigue el río, luego el océano, entonces a las colinas rodantes.

Sin estar al tanto que está en el bunker hasta que apaga el motor.

 _No es a causa de Vaas,_ discute consigo nuevamente. _Solo de esta forma recobra sentido._

Es donde le dijo a Daisy que estaría, ¿no?

Apenas puede creérselo al principio, el mundo tornándose oscuro a su alrededor mientras manejaba de vuelta ahí, y los árboles escondiéndose cada vez más. Por un segundo se pregunta si los había en absoluto.

Sin retraso tropieza fuera del carro, dejando la puerta abierta mientras cruza el pequeño camino hacia el bunker, exhalando mientras ve el contorno de este.

Es una vista bien recibida.

Se da cuenta que ha sido una Buena idea venir aquí. No por su hermano y amigos, no por Vaas, pero porque ahora necesita algo familiar, para contrarrestar el repentino vacío en su pecho.

La pequeña entrada que usaban como puerta está oscura, y escala a través. Está oscuro dentro, más oscuro que el exterior, pero su corazón aún se hunde.

 _Si el bote está reparado, entonces ellos puedan ser capaces de llegar ahí antes del amanecer,_ Jason se aferra desesperadamente a esa esperanza, porque no está muy entusiasmado para estar solo.

Realmente.

Cruzando el suelo y mirando a la escalera hacua abajo, se pregunta si Riley ya ha llegado a la cueva, o si está perdido en alguna parte y cuando está a punto de tomar el teléfono una voz familiar le saluda en la semipenumbra. 

 

“Te tomó mucho tiempo, hermano.”


	13. Chapter 13

Vaas debió haber esperado por él, esperando por el preciso momento para encender el fósforo. La flama iluminando su cara en la oscuridad mientras enciende la linterna. La luz parpadeando sobre su cara, con una sonrisa de propia satisfacción, mientras toma píe. Parece no estar herido, solo con algunos rastros de ceniza atrapados en su cuero cabelludo.

Jason no dice nada al principio, su corazón solo palpita rápido cuando el pirata se mueve en su dirección. Porque, ¿Qué puede decir? No quiere admitir que su pecho se ha inflado con alivio y algo extraño que no puede identificar. O no quiere identificar.

No piensa en lo que está haciendo cuando arremita contra el pirate, no es realmente un plan lo que está a punto de hacer, ni siquiera está seguro que Vaas esté ahí. Casi le sorprende cuando siente el calor de Vaas cuando agarra a Jason a medio camino, llevándolo de golpe contra la pared.    

Vaas hace una pequeña risa sin aliento, y el corazón de Jason se hunde cuando siente la presión del cuchillo en su garganta. No quiere admitir lo decepcionado que está, ni siquiera a si mismo. Eso significaría que daría razón a ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho, y no está listo para eso, aún.

 _Jason…_ Grant comienza, pero su voz es ahogada por Vaas cuando este se inclina cerca.

“Una pelea hasta la muerte ¿He? ¿Quieres pelear? Solo tú y yo, ¿Blanca Nieves?” Vaas sonríe, su sonría salvaje y cruel.

Y él realmente está ahí, no es un fragmento de la imaginación de Jason. Vaas está vivo.

Su aliento es cálido contra la cara de Jason, su agarre es firme sobre el pecho y brazos de Jason, Huele a fuego, como a pelea, a sudor y sangre y como algo que Jason jamás ha olfateado, y entierra sus manos en la tela de la camiseta de Vaas, halándolo cerca. Los ojos de Vaas brillas peligrosamente en la turbia luz, pero no aplica más presión sobre el cuchillo contra la garganta de Jason.    

Permanecen se esa forma por un momento. Congelados. Excepto que ambos están ardiendo. Sus ojos clavados juntos, sus respiraciones como fuertes jadeos. Vaas tiene a Jason contra la pared, sus cuerpos presionados dolorosamente uno contra el otro.

Continúa diciendo a sus dedos que se aferren a los brazos de Vaas, tomar el cuchillo, lo que sea, pero en su lugar solo que quedan inútilmente juntos en los pliegues de la camisa de Vaas mientras trata de halar al pirata más cerca, queriéndolo más cerca de lo que están.

“Solo hazlo.” Jason respira, casi imitando las palabras de Vaas. “Términa nuestras jodidas miserias. No pelearé contra ti. No más.”

La sonrisa de Vaas se desvanece mientras busca algo en la cara de Jason, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

Siempre se sintió extraño mirar a los ojos del pirata, muy íntimo, sin que Jason supiera el porqué. Su estómago hace un pequeño revoloteo cuando un grueso silencio crece a su alrededor. Vaas no parece seguro de sí mismo al principio, liberando presión en el cuello de Jason.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres, niño blanco?” Susurra, pero Jason se encuentra a sí mismo incapaz de responder. No puede explicarlo. No puede explicar está repentina urgencia por estar cerca de Vaas, pero se rinde ante ello y se inclina cerca al pirata.

El frío metal enterrándose en su piel al acercarse, presionando sus labios a Vaas. Sus labios son sorpresivamente suaves, más suaves debido a lo inesperado de las intenciones de Jason, y Vaas se aleja, desconcertado, pareciendo como si quisiera decir algo.

_Va a matarme._

Justo cuando Jason está seguro que cortará su garganta, el pirata deja ir el cuchillo, empujando a Jason aún más contra la pared, chocando sus labios con los suyos.

“Jason.” Respira contra los labios de Jason, sus manos viajando por su pecho hasta sus brazos y enlaza sus dedos con los de Jason, presionando sus cuerpos juntos, moldeándolos en cada curva.

Jason se aferra al pirata, se aferra a cada parte que puede, sin estar seguro si quiere herirlo o hacerlo sentir bien. El pesado deseo y anhelo dentro de su cuerpo son primitivos y abrumadores.

Los sentimientos de Vaas deben igualar los suyos, porque desgarra el uniforme de Jason, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello mientras desliza sus manos por el cuerpo de Jason, acomodándose en sus caderas, halándolas contra las suyas en un gruñido.

Jason jadea, ojos abriéndose cuando sus caderas se conectan.

La fracción entre sus caderas provoca que Jason se hunda contra Vaas, gruñendo contra su sien, y Vaas lo mira con labios partidos, ojos oscuros e imposibles de leer. Su sonrisa maliciosa mientras se mueve contra Jason, sacando quejidos y gemidos cuando sus caderas se oprimen juntas.

Desliza una mano debajo del cierre de Jason, abriendo su uniforme mientras se mueve hacia abajo alrededor del pecho y abdomen de Jason. Se siente como si su mano dejara rastros de fuego a su paso, y Jason gime contra la boca de Vaas.

“¿Eso es lo que querías?” Vaas murmura, llevando su mano más abajo, sus nudillos tocando suavemente la dureza en los pantalones de Vaas.

La reacción de Jason es inmediata, gime y se tumba en los brazos de Vaas, ni siquiera registrando cuando Vaas suelta una carcajada, sin importarle cuando Vaas comienza a murmurar en español, calientes, palabras calientes siendo dichas sin aliento en su oreja.   

Abre sin esfuerzo el cierre del resto del uniforme, y Jason patea sus botas antes de dar un paso fuera de la tela reunida en sus tobillos.

El aire se siente muy fresco contra su ardiente piel, pero no se cohíbe, ni siquiera cuando Vaas no hace movimientos para desvestirse. Porque Vaas vuelve a estar en control, presionando la curva de su pecho contra Jason, sus dedos escarbando en la firme piel de la cadera de Jason.

“Vaas…” Jason comienza, pero está inseguro de como términar la frase. “…!Por favor!”

Vaas ladea su cabeza, succionando y mordiendo el cuello de Jason mientras se mueva más abajo, palpando la dolorosa erección de Jason.

“!Oh Dios…!” Jason no puede detener los sonidos saliendo de su boca, pero no le importa, ni siquiera cuando siente a Vaas sonreír contra su hombre.

“¿Te gusta eso, he? ¿Quieres más de eso?” Vaas sisea, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Jason mientras envuelve su otra mano alrededor de la verga de Jason. Comienza a mover ambas manos al mismo tiempo, halando del cabello de Jason mientras bombea su puño lentamente. Agonizantemente. Los movimientos no haciendo nada para aplacar el fuego quemando dentro del cuerpo de Jason.

Jason se queja, pero cuando trata de encontrarse con los movimientos de Vaas con sus propias caderas, Vaas está justo ahí halando más fuerte de su cabello, deteniéndolo.

La boca de Vaas es intoxicante, lengua cálida lamiendo los labios de Jason mientras susurra. “¿Me extrañaste?” Justo como en el sueño y _Oh Dios._ Es como sus cuerpos se fundieran juntos cuando sus lenguas se encuentran nuevamente, el beso intensificandose mientras Jason jadea, sintiendo como si fueran a desaparecer juntos. Su cuerpo completo está anhelante, el hueco ha vuelto, pero de diferente manera, diferente porque siente como si Vaas lo estuviera sujetando, mientras otras partes de Jason desaparecen.  

Jason suelta quejidos contra Vaas, porque no es suficiente, no lo son los labios del pirata en él, no la mano trabajando entre sus piernas y no la mano halando de su cabello.

Antes de que Vaas lo pueda detener, Jason cae en sus rodillas, halando sus pantalones en el proceso. No le importa si eso significa rendirse a Vaas, porque de alguna forma ya lo ha hecho. Espera a medias que Vaas lo traiga de vuelta, pero no lo hace, en su lugar se desprende de su camiseta antes de enterrar sus dedos nuevamente en el cabello de Jason. No tira o hala muy fuerte del cabello, solo un gentil toque posesivo, pare recordarle a Jason que él sigue ahí, en control.  

Jason no pierde tiempo, desesperado por sentir a Vaas en él, de cualquier forma posible, enredando su boca alrededor de la cabeza de la verga de Vaas. Escucha la respiración del pirata cortándose, sus dedos en su cabello apretando. 

No es capaz de hundir toda la longitud de su dureza, pero aun así Vaas sisea apreciativamente sobre él mientras arremolina su lengua alrededor de él.

Sus manos vagan desde el pecho de Vaas, hasta el hueco en su espalda, alrededor de sus caderas, sintiendo cada centímetro que pueda antes de usar su otra mano para bombear su puño más rápido mientras lame por toda la dureza de Vaas, enredando su lengua a lo largo de la sensible carne.

“Mierda, Jason.” Vaas murmura suavemente, sus dedos en el cabello temblando ligeramente, como si Vaas estuviera tratando de no halar el cabello de Jason mientras mueve su lengua con más rapidez alrededor de él.  

El sentimiento de querer al pirata lo más cerca de pueda es abrumador. No es como si no pudiese tocar, oler o saborear lo suficiente.    

“Vaas…” Jason murmura contra Vaas, las vibraciones de su voz hacienda al pirata estremecerse. “Vaas…Necesito…”

Vaas lo hala sobre sus pies antes de que pueda terminar la frase, reclamando su boca en un hambriendo beso, la intensidad con la cuál acaricia a Jason es casi aterradora.

Si palabra alguna, guía a Jason hacia atrás en dirección a la cama, empujándolo gentilmente mientras Jason toca el filo de esta.

Susurra algo en español, haciendo que los vellos del cuello de Jason erizarse. No entiende muy bien lo que está diciendo, pero entiendo el significado de ellas.  

Vaas escala la cama después de él, moviéndose como un depredador, cada movimiento lento y deliberado.

Sus dedos se entierran aún más en el musculo firme del trasero de Jason, tirando de el para traerlo más cerca. Su cabeza ahora está sobre la verga de Jason, y mira a Jason por un segundo, su sonrisa astuta y ligeramente torcida cuando entierra su cabeza en Jason.

Jason no puede evitarlo, comienza a elevar sus caderas en dirección a Vaas, todo lo que puede pensar es tener esa caliente, caliente boca a su alrededor, pero Vaas solo se carcajea ligeramente mientras desliza sus manos por los muslos de Jason. 

Se detiene en la cadera de Jason, empujándolo contra el colchón, sujetándolo mientras se mueve más cerca.

Cada respiración como electricidad sobre la anhelante carde de Jason.

Cuando la lengua de Vaas finalmente conecta, es como si Jason flotara fuera de sí mismo por un segundo, la situación es demasiado para que su cerebro comprenda.

Jason sujeta la cabeza de Vaas mientras el pirata se hunde más abajo, su boca cálida y húmeda alrededor de la verga de Jason. Cada parte de su perfecta cara debajo de sus dedos, todo, desde su sorprendentemente suave mohawk, la repentina inclinación de su cicatriz y la aspereza de su barba. Mueve sus manos más abajo, sintiendo los pómulos de Vaas, el hueco de su mejilla mientras hunde su cabeza. 

Vaas usa su mano para tirar del miembro de Jason mientrar su lengua trabaja en cada centímetro de él, lubricando sus dedos en el proceso antes de llevarlos abajo.

Jason no tenía planes de lo que quería, y se sacude con miedo y sorpresa cuando Vaas presiona un dedo cubierto con saliva entre sus piernas.

“¿Vaas que estás…?” Jason comienza, pero términa en un gemido gutural mientras la boca de Vaas se hunde completamente en su verga, su dedo presionando con más fuerza contra él.  

Y se siente bien.

Jason entierra sus dedos en el mohawk de Vaas, tratando de saborear cada segundo de esa cálida boca contra la base de su verga. Se relaja contra el dedo de Vaas, estremeciéndose cuando se mueve en él.

Vaas gime alrededor de la verga de Jason, la sensación haciendo que Jason carge contra él.

Justo cuando Jason está acostumbrándose a la intrusión, Vaas agrega otro dedo, acelerando su paso mientras su lengua trabaja rápidamente en la verga de Jason. Es demasiado pronto, pero puede sentir en su espina los primeros hormigueos electrizantes de un orgasmo, y se aferra con más fuerza al hombre entre sus piernas.

“!Vaas…! ¡Voy….!”

Debió ser lo que Vaas estaba esperando, porque levanta su cabeza, dejando ir la verga de Jason en el proceso.

Jason está a punto de quejarse cuando el pirata lo hala más cerca, haciéndolo girar sobre su estómago mientras remueve sus dedos.

Fuerza a Jason a ponerse en cuatro, sus piernas temblando cuando Vaas se acomoda detrás de él, frotando sus erecciones juguetonamente, sus labios húmedos y partidos, toda su cara tensada con excitación.

La sensación de su verga frotando contra él es como nada que Jason haya sentido antes, y trata de relajarse debajo del pirata, pujando cuando Vaas comienza a moverse contra él. 

El pirata es sorprendentemente gentil, sus manos acariciando la espalda baja y caderas de Jason mientras presiona con más fuerza contra él, haciendo a Jason jadear cuando comienza a entrar en él.

Es muy grande, y una advertencia llega en la mente de Jason. La cual es entorpecida por la enrojecida erección que brilla entre sus piernas, y se deja caer en sus antebrazos, incapaz de mantenerse arriba. Vuelve su cabeza ligeramente para poder mirar la expresión de Vaas.

Vaas sonríe, aparentemente sintiendo gran placer al ver la mirada en la cara de Jason, pero su sonrisa cambia cuando sus caderas finalmente conectan con las de Jason, su boca abriéndose un poco. Por un segundo no hay nada más que sorpresa en su cara, que cambia cuando comienza a moverse contra él.

Es más como balancearse que realmente embestir, pero aun así Jason se retuerce debajo de él cuando Vaas encuentra de poco a poco su ritmo, apretando su agarre alrededor de las caderas de Jason.

No puede contenerse, muerde su propio brazo cuando Vaas lo coge con más fuerza, haciéndolo llorar cuando impacta ese punto en él que le hace ver el mundo más brillante.

Vaas no se detiene, la reacción de Jason parece incitarlo, y coloca una fuerte mano en el hombro de Jason, empujándolo con fervor contra el colchón al intensificar sus embestidas. La otra mano permanece en la cadera de Jason, y hala a Jason contra sus propias embestidas, el mundo desapareciendo en un abrumador placer.

La única cosa que hay es la manera en la que Vaas se mueve dentro de él, las manos de Vaas en él, sus gruñidos salvajes mientras se coge a Jason y la tierna piel de la parte interna de su brazo. Pierde quién es él y por qué está aquí, perdido en las embestidas de Vaas mientras se lo coge con más fuerza, el cuerpo de Jason tensándose cuando Vaas entierra sus dedos con más fuerza en su espalda.

Justo cuando está convencido que se va a venir solo por los movimientos de Vaas, este tira fuera, indicando a Jason para que se dé la vuelta.

“Quiero verte, Jason.” Vaas susurra. “Quiero verte mientras te cojo.”   

Jason obedece  sin protestar; simplemente gime cuando Vaas se entierra de nuevo en él.

Vaas está sentado, dándole a Jason una completa vista de su muscular pecho y abdomen mientras da embestida tras agonizante embestida, la vista de Vaas moviéndose en él es suficiente para hacer a Jason temblar y gemir debajo de él.

Aunque aún está muy lejos, y Jason se entierra en los antebrazos del pirata, tratando de tirarlo hacia abajo. Y el pirata consiente, inclinándose lo suficiente para que Jason enrede sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus músculos tensos contra el otro cuando sus labios se encuentran de nuevo. Debe ser difícil para Vaas permanecer en esa posición; sus antebrazos temblando mientras se besan, y Jason trata de acercarse lo más que pueda a las largas y lentas embestidas.Vaas sonríe contra sus labios mientras mantiene su ritmo. Una sonrisa más suave cuando Jason enreda sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Vaas, manteniéndolo en ese lugar.

“No iré a ningún lado, Jason.” Vaas jadea, presionando su frente contra la de Jason. “No me iré.”

Pero Jason se aferra a él, se aferra a cada parte de él que puede, todo su cuerpo temblando cuando Vaas se mueve con más rapidez, cada golpe corredizo haciéndolo pujar.  

El pirata gruñe contra los labios de Jason cuando comienza a cogérselo con más fuerza, los empujes de su pelvis más cortos, más duros.

Jason desliza sus manos por los hombros de Vaas, por sus musculares hombros, hasta la curva de su espalda antes de descansarlas en las caderas de Vaas. Se siente irreal, incluso al sentir los movimientos de la pelvis de Vaas cuando se mueve en él, y deja sus manos ahí, manos temblando cuando trata de impulsarlo dentro rápido y duro.

Los ojos de Vaas son intensos en la turbia luz, como si pudiesen ver a través de él, sus labios encontrándose cuando Vaas se lo coge con más fuerza.

“Jason…” Gime entre besos. “Eres mío.” Su voz lenta y ronca, y lo repite desesperadamente. “Mierda, eres _mío…”_

Una parte de Jason quiere quitarlo de encima, quiere probarle que está mal. Probarle que no es suyo, pero lo no hace. En su lugar hala del esclavista, el pirata, _el asesino_ más cerca, enredando sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor del otro hombre mientras este embiste con más intensidad. Pero es injusto ¿no? Jason es tan asesino como lo es Vaas.

Ahora son lo mismo.

Todo lo que fue y todo lo que pudo haber sido, desapareciendo mientras el pirata se lo coge.

Cada parte de su cuerpo es cruda y demasiado sensible, como si Vaas estuviera golpeando nervios expuestos. Y debe estalo haciendo cuando nuevamente angula sus caderas e impacta ese punto en Jason que lo hace gritar.

Vaas se inclina hacia abajo un poco, soportándose sobre sus manos mientras se impulsa con más fuerza sobre el mismo ángulo, su rostro suave y duro al mismo tiempo, su boca gentil e invitante, su frente arrugada en placer.

“Vaas…” Jason gruñe, ahora su cuerpo está en fuego, como si estuviera cerca nuevamente, su mente perdida en todo excepto en Vaas. La piel de Vaas, labios, movimientos, la manera en la que sus manos viajan por el cuerpo de Jason, la manera en la que mira a Jason, y  mueve sus caderas para que pueda encontrarse con las embestidas de Vaas.      

Cambia nuevamente el ángulo, se inclina lo suficiente para que la verga de Jason se frote entre sus cuerpos, la fricción haciendo a Jason sacudirse y estremecerse contra los labios de Vaas.

Pensando en todas las veces que estuvieron cerca, como un largo y agonizante juego, su cuerpo recibiendo placer mientras Vaas se inclina para morder su cuello, su aliento haciendo a Jason temblar cuando susurra sobre los húmedos y rosados puntos en su piel.

Comienza a tensar su cuerpo antes de darse cuenta de lo que está a punto de pasar, su cerebro mandando señales confusas cuando su espina es reemplazada por lava ardiendo. La piel cálida de Vaas moviéndose contra su verga en una manera que hace a su cabeza dar vueltas.

“Voy a….” Trata de hablar contra los labios de pirata, pero Vaas solo lo besa con más fuerza, con aplastante intensidad, sus embestidas al borde de ser dolorosas. Su respiración atrapada cuando las primeras contracciones comienzan en algún lugar dentro de él. “!Vaas…!”  

Pero Vaas solo continua, cada golpe de su pelvis mandando a Jason cada vez más cerca del borde, sus dedos curvándose.

Su corazón se salta un latido tan fuerte que está seguro que Vaas debió haberlo oído, luchando por respirar, como si no hubiera el suficiente aire en el cuarto.

Jason echa su cabeza hacia atrás cuando comienza a sacudirse, su verga soltando su satisfacción en gruesos chorros viciosos, con una intensidad que jamás ha experimentado. Todo su cuerpo está pulsando con calor. No está seguro, pero por un segundo se siente a punto de llorar, el mundo a su alrededor de repente teniendo mucha claridad. De repente puede ver todo con claridad mientras pone sus manos en la cara de Vaas, trata de concentrarse en esa perfecta cara sobre él, aunque sus ojos tratan de cerrarse. 

La respiración de Vaas sale en duros quejidos, las contracciones de Jason fueron suficientes para mandar a Vaas sobre el borde, y cuando Jason lleva su orgasmo, Vaas comienza el suyo.

Presiona su boca contra la de Jason, gimiendo mientras sus embestidas crecen con desesperación, presionándose más cerca cuando sus caderas tienen un final estremecimiento. Colapsa sobre Jason, besando cada parte que puede de él, murmurando cosas cariñosas y sin sentido en español e inglés mientras entrelaza sus dedos.

Cada toque y caricia alimentando a Jason. Alimentando esas traicioneras partes de su cerebro que mantiene halando al pirata más cerca.

Rindiéndose en total y desnuda honestidad al hombre sobre él, ni siquiera se reconoce a sí mismo cuando sus besos se tornan suaves y largos, ya no ocultos detrás de la pretensión de abrumadora lujuria.  

Su abrazo ya no es más desesperado, sino que es un abrazo de doliente devoción.

 


	14. Chapter 14

La linterna debió apagarse durante la noche, porque cuando Jason se despierta el cuarto está oscuro.

Por un segundo no puede entender porque no es capaz de levantarse. Por un segundo es como si no pudiera recodar, hasta que todo vuelve de un gran golpe. Cierra sus ojos fuertemente, pero la realidad de la situación aun se desliza a través de sus párpados cerrados.

Vaas está dormido con un brazo enredado posesivamente sobre el pecho de Jason. Incluso en su sueño su agarre se tensa cuando trata de levantarse.

Debe ser su imaginación, pero de repente le es difícil respirar, el brazo de Vaas es como una serpiente sobre su pecho. La intimidad de la noche anterior sintiéndose contrita y como algo que consume todo.

Una parte de él quiere empujar a Vaas, quitarse el cálido y pesado brazo de él, pero en su lugar solo permanece acostado, mirando la cara del pirata dormido. Sus gestos están suavizados, y Jason tiene el extraño sentimiento de vuelta en el pozo de su estómago, porque otra parte de él quiere acercarse y tocar el rostro del pirata.

Vuelve a ser un actor en una película, flotando fuera de la realidad. No hay manera que se rinda tan fácilmente ante el asesino de su hermano. No hay manera que de buena gana deje al esclavista le manipule y duerman con él.

Sin embargo, aquí están. Sus cuerpos desnudos presionados juntos, la piel de Vaas suave contra sup echo. Los labios de Jason están inchados y sensibles por los asaltos de Vaas, su cuerpo doliendo en una manera que no ha sentido antes.

_Pero yo hice esto. No él._

Y esa es la peor parte ¿No es así? Vaas no lo engañó o lo manipuló.

_Pero quizá lo hizo._ Jason suplica, aunque sabe que no es verdad.

Permanece acostado por un tiempo, esperando por Grant para que lo conforte, pero las palabras nunca llegan. La voz de Grant se ha perdido en él. Perdida en el ruido del momento, perdida en la estática de su cabeza. 

_Grant, por favor._ Suplica nuevamente, pero todo lo que resta es un vacío y nausea. _Grant. Por favor entiende. Esto no significa que te abandonado._

Trata de obligarse a respirar lentamente, pero la respiración sale como duros y pequeños gemidos, similares a los de la noche pasada, pero bastante diferentes.

Ahora el contacto se siente insoportable, peor casa segundo, y sale cuidadosamente centímetro por centímetro de la cama, deslizándose fuera del abrazo sin despertar al pirata.

Jason se para en medio del piso, incapaz de moverse, como un venado frente a las luces de un auto. Aún desnudo, aún vulnerable.

Y aún tan perdido.

Comienza a vestirse, de repente sus dedos son torpes cuando trata de subir el cierre al estar sus manos temblando. Olas de nausea fluyendo sobre él cuando mira a Vaas, pedazos rotos de la noche pasada reproduciéndose una y otra vez.

Los labios de Vaas sobre los suyos, el cuerpo de Vaas moldeado al suyo, las manos de Vaas en sus caderas, halándolo cerca.

Y algunas veces vienen imágenes de Grant. Vaas matando a Grant. Jason sosteniendo a su hermano mientras su vida se términa, escuchando al pirata reír en algún lugar a la distancia. El cuchillo deslizándose dentro del pecho de Vaas. Y es tan vívido que puede sentirlo. Realmente _sentir_ la cálida sangre bombeando sobre sus manos. _Sentir_ la saga deslizándose dentro de Vaas sin alguna resistencia.   

_Podría matarte en este momento,_ Jason aprienta sus dientes, sus puños presionados tan fuerte que los ligamentos de sus tendones se trazan sobre su piel. _Podría matarte nuevamente._

Grant tampoco dice nada con respecto a eso, y la cabeza de Jason se siente extrañamente vacía. Mastica su labio mientras le ruega a su hermano que hable, pero otros pensamientos continúan empujando dentro.

_Acabo de dejar que el asesino de Grant me coja,_ y ese pensamiento es aterrador. Estaba tan reacio al no dejar a Vaas entrar, no dejar al pirata acercarse a él, y ahora lo ha dejado entrar más que…Bueno, pues todos.

_Literalmente,_ piensa para sí mismo, el sonido escapando de sus labios, algo entre un gruñido y una risa. Vaas se mueve en su sueño, murmurando suavemente en español, y una parte mentirosa de la mente de Jason desea haber tomado clases de español en la escuela.

El pensamiento de Vaas como un aliado o amigo ha sido lo suficientemente malo ¿Pero un amante? Jason lleva sus manos a sus sienes, ojos sin dejar al pirata en la cama. 

Está perfectamente contento con solo etiquetar la noche pasada como una loca celebración de haber rescatado a Riley y matado a Hoyt, de no ser por el extraño sentimiento en su pecho que busca la cara de Vaas al dormir. La noche anterior estuvo asustado de identificar esos sentimientos, y ahora está absolutamente aterrado.

_Solo necesito un poco de aire._

Lanza una mirada final al pirata dormitando antes de salir del cuarto.

Jason se siente menos atrapado en la noche fresca, el viento del océano dándole un poco de necesitada claridad.

_Él mató a mi hermano._

¿Eso no es todo lo que necesita saber? ¿No debería entrar ahí con su cuchillo y terminarlo?

_¿Otra vez?_

Jason deja escapar un suspiro sacudido cuando deja caer su espalda contra un árbol, mirando en dirección al océano. Debería ser todo lo que importa, pero algo acerca del otro hombre hace a su cabeza sentirse extraña y desequilibrada.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado con Vaas? ¿Cuántos días? ¿Cómo unos cuantos días le hacen cuestionar todo? No solo su sanidad, pero su lealtad. Y peor, le hace cuestionarse quien es, y lo que está haciendo.

Vino aquí por Riley. Por todos sus amigos. Liberarlos significaba liberarse a sí mismo, así que será libre de regresar a Citra.

_Citra…_

Ella sigue en la isla del norte, al menos hasta donde sabe, sin embargo se siente como si estuviera a millones de millas.

No puede decidir si es algo bueno o malo.

_Ella no me ama correctamente._

Aún no sabe a lo que se refería Vaas con eso, y aun así sus palabras continúan reproduciéndose una y otra vez. Sin Grant es como si Vaas fuera la única cosa que existiera en su cabeza. Y ha sido de esa forma desde el día uno ¿No es así? Ha sido una constante. _La_ constante.

No puede determiner con precision el momento exacto que el pirate fue del asesino de Grant a algo más Cuando él fue de un esclavista a un asesino a alguien humano. Aun así es difícil decir lo que realmente es Vaas para él.

El pasto es suave contra sus dedos, y traza sus manos sobre el sin pensar, rehusándose a percatarse de lo que le recuerda.

Odia a Vaas. Tiene que odiarlo. Tiene que odiar cuan cruel y peligroso es el pirate.

Pero tampoco puede ignorar las otras partes que es Vaas.

Desde que dejaron la bodega, Vaas ha ido de alguien a quien odiaba a alguien con quien disfruta pasar el tiempo. Casi parece como si el rey pirata se haya calmado.

Algo se enciende en su cabeza en ese momento.

Los cambios de humores de Vaas. La manta de sudor en su frente. Sus manos temblorosas. Y después la falta de lo antes mencionado. Vaas se ha visto y ha actuado mucho más cuerdo que los últimos días que nunca antes. Jason sintió la necesidad de patearse a sí mismo. Ollie quizá no utilizaba drogas muy pesadas, pero tenía suficiente amigos que lo hacían, y Jason debió ser capaz de reconocer las reacciones cuando les estaban literalmente golpeando la cara.

De repente se siente muy mal al comparar a Vaas con un perro en el sótano.

No que realmente importe.

Quizá ni siquiera importa lo que es Vaas para él y quien es Jason o era.

Quizá la cosa más cuerda sería reunirse con los otros y salir de ahí.

Ahí está de nuevo. La decisión más _cuerda._

Se ha probado que ha sido díficil hacer la cosa más _cuerda_ aquí es la isla Rook.

Aunque no es una idea muy mala, solo dejar de lidiar con Vaas y Cotra y reunir lo que queda de sus amigos y familia y navegar fuera.

Arreglar las cosas con Liza, como había pensado antes. Su relación había sido truculenta incluso antes de venir a este lugar, pero ella aún se merece algo mejor que lo que le ha dado. Quizá podría compensarlo al dedicarse enteramente a ella. Dedicandose a su hermano pequeño. Por una vez ser la persona que todos ellos querían que fuera.

Algo anhela dentro de él y piensa sobre ello, ir de vuelta a California. Dejar Rook. Dejar a Citra. Dejar a Vaas.

Ve como su vida se extiende en dos direcciones. La segura y la insegura. La cuerda y la loca.

Porque quizá lo que debería hacer es regresar al bunker, regresar a Vaas, y seguir explorando lo que fuera que Vaas despertó en él la noche pasada. 

Si ha traicionado a Grant, entonces la decepción ya estaba ahí ¿No? Quizá esta era una línea segura para cruzar, porque ya lo hizo. Lo que sea que es Vaas para él, es algo que se está tornando más difícil de negar. Una parte de él siente que el dejar a Vaas sería dejarse a sí mismo atrás.

Y quizá esa es la razón por la que debería regresar y terminarlo. De una forma u otra. Porque no hay futuro aquí, no hay nada aquí. No puede haber.

Jason ríe en la noche, pero aun así se levanta. Se ríe porque a pesar de todo, sigue siendo el mismo estúpido indeciso que siempre ha sido. Toma píe porque sabe que esto es algo que debe hacer.

Por primera vez necesita encontrar el fin de todo esto.

 

* * *

 

 

La caminata de vuelta al bunker es corta, pero se parece que le tomó décadas. Su corazón continua golpeando en su pecho, y sus palmas se sienten sudadas, como si estuviera preparado para su primer cita o su propia ejecución.

Trepa por la ventana, abriéndose paso en la oscuridad por la escalera, sin querer desperdiciar tiempo para permitirse ajustar a la oscuridad. Lo hace cuando entra en la habitación. El cuarto está vacío. Sin pirata dormido. Su manta esta aventada con crudeza a un lado como si se hubiera despertado con rapidez.

“¿Vaas?” Jason camina hacia la cama que compartieron, sintiendo las sábanas. Siguen calientes y mira alrededor del cuarto, confundido. La linterna está pateada a un lado y Jason la levanta y la enciende.

Es ahí cuando nota las largar gotas de algo oscuro sobre el suelo, guiando a o desde la puerta.

No necesita tocarlo para saber lo que es, pero lo hace de todos modos, frotando la sangre entre sus dedos. Está fresca, aun liquida y un helado temblor baja por su espalda, el pánico apretando su pecho hasta el punto de sentir que quizá pueda desmayarse.

Su mente trata de encontrar excusas, trata de encontrar explicaciones para esto, razones de porque esto no significa que algo le ha pasado a Vaas.

No hay suficiente oxígeno en el aire a su alrededor. Sus pulmones están doliendo, su pecho completo está quemando como si alguien le estuviera estrangulando desde el interior, y tiene que mantenerse a sí mismo sobre las lisas paredes mientras trata de caminar por las escaleras. Le recuerda a la sensación que tuvo cuando tuvo que dejar a Grant atrás. La sensación que sintió cuando pensó que Riley estaba muerto.

_Él está afuera, fumando un cigarro y ambos nos reiremos de esto. Reiremos, porque no hay forma de que algo le haya pasado._   

Jason se mueve con más velocidad, sus pensamientos haciendo nada para calmar el terror en su pecho.

_¡Lo acabo de recuperar..!_

Escucha movimiento en el exterior, alimentándose en la idea de que Vaas está bien, y está a punto de escalar por la su ventana cuando se da cuenta que las anteriores puertas selladas del bunker está ampliamente abiertas.

El tiempo se detiene, excepto por el sonido de sangre acelerada en su cabeza.

Es una trampa. Debe de serlo. ¿Pero cómo? Las puertas no presentan daños, nadie se abalanzó contra ellos y él sabe que estaban selladas sólidamente cuando llegaron. No se mueve, todos sus sentidos están acelerados. ¿Debería tomar la ruta que planeó a través de la ventana, o arriesgar ir por las puertas? Es difícil de decir que quien sea que esté afuera cuente con que tome la ruta normal o no.

Su corazón se hunde cuando es absoluto, prueba definitiva que algo le debe haber pasado a Vaas.

_Si Grant estuviera aquí, él sabría qué hacer._ Jason piensa con su pesado corazón, pero la voz de Grant aún está lejos. Perdida en el sonido y la corriente de sangre y terror.

Cada fibra de su ser le indica que no lo haga cuando toma unos cuantos pasos en dirección a las puertas abiertas para medir la situación.

_Soy un cobarde._

Está tan lejos de ser quien quiere ser, lo que quiere ser, pero se da cuenta que es verdad. El arma en su mano pesa mucho, y aunque no puede recordar sacarla de su cinturón la sujeta con más fuerza.

La luz está jugándole trucos, es más brillante fuera, tiene que serlo, sin embargo desde el interior se ve nublada y oscura. Muy innatural, como una barrera de concreto entre dos mundos. Como si en cualquier momento pudiera estirar su mano y sentir los límites de ella.

No hay ni un solo sonido fuera, como si el mundo estuviera aguantando la respiración, y él hace lo mismo cuando toma algunos pasos a la puerta.

Está sobre sus rodillas antes de que se de cuenta, sus dedos cavándose en tierra firme. Algo golpea la tierra debajo de él, como gotas de lluvia, y  las mira desorientado por un momento antes de percatarse que es sangre. Todo a su alrededor está pulsando, el remolino de niebla llegando a su visión periférica.

Forzándose a mirar arriba, puede ver a un grupo de oscuras figuras a través de la niebla que amenaza con abrumarlo, sus caras horriblemente deformadas y distorsionadas.

Sus ojos brillas enfermizamente en la pálida luz de luna, sus caras rojas y extrañas.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de decir algo hay un dolor agudo en la parte trasera de su cabeza, y el mundo desaparece en oscuridad.   

 


	15. Chapter 15

Jason gruñe cuando trata de abrir sus ojos. El dolor en su nuca es cegador y abrumador y cada vez que trata de abrir sus ojos tiene que cerrarlos de nuevo con fuerza. De repente son muy sensibles a la luz, y lágrimas se filtran de sus párpados cerrados.

Sus muñecas están atadas con fuerza detrás de su espalda, cortando su circulación. Trata de moverse contra las ataduras, pero se sienten muertas y sin vida.

En este estado oscuro trata de mapear su alrededor, como Grant una vez le enseñó.

Hay fuego en algún lugar cerca de él, de eso puede estar seguro. Calor punza sobre su cuerpo y escucha las flamas golpeando lo que sea que esté dentro de ellas.

Pero también hay otras cosas. Gente murmurando. Gruñidos amortiguados. Y alguien a su lado opuesto gritando obscenidades.

Es Vaas. Tiene que serlo.

Jason ignora el dolor, abriendo sus ojos de golpe. El dolor es agudo, y el mundo está en bruma antes de que parpadee para concentrarse.

Vaas está atado a un tubo, una mirada extraña en su cara.

Su boca esta torcida en una mueca, sus ojos se entrecierran debajo de sus tensas cejas. Solo está usando sus pantalones de combate, Jason lo nota, su muscular torso tensado contra las ataduras. Alguien debe haberlo golpeado, hay sangre goteando desde su nariz y boca, y su ojo izquierdo ha comenzado a hincharse.

Eso no lo frena, sigue tan desafiante como siempre.

No es su sangre o su implacable personalidad que sacude a Jason, es la mirada en sus ojos.

Cambia en el minuto que Jason lo mira, yendo de rabia frenética a algo más.  Algo extraño y alienígena y algo en lo que Jason no quiere pensar o siquiera admitirlo.

“!Jason! !Jason! Háblame. !Mierda! Creí que estabas jodidademente muerto!” Vaas está tirando contra las ataduras cuando habla, su voz ronca y rota por los gritos que debió hacer.

“Estoy bien.” Jason miente, y la cara de Vaas cambia nuevamente, iluminándose desde dentro por una fracción de segundo antes de que tenga oportunidad de ocultarlo.

Los sentimientos de Jason deben haberse nublado fuera del bunker, pero al ver a Vaas sangriento y golpeado deja no duda en su mente.

    

_Mierda, me importo por él._

Y esa es una manera de verlo no amenazante. No es tan peligroso de admitirlo. Mantienen el contacto visual en silencio por un tiempo antes de alejarse de la mirada de Vaas, mirando a su alrededor.

Están en algún tipo de círculo de piedra, pero está tan oscuro que es difícil de decir. El fuego que escuchó y sintió está a su alrededor, pero actuando de manera extraña, como si no pudiera penetrar la oscuridad que parece innatural y que consume todo.

Actúa como lo hizo fuera del bunker y estira su cuello tratando de mirar mejor.

El murmuro de personas se intensifica, pero Jason no puede ver a nadie.

Lucha débilmente contra las ataduras, tratando de hacer que el apretado nudo se deslice por su pulgar para poder sacarlo.

“!Citra!” De repente Vaas grita, sacudiendo su cabeza de vuelta como si Vaas tuviera sus manos alrededor de su cuello. “!Citra! “Perra!! Puta víbora!”

Y ahí está ella.  

¿Cuanto ha pasado desde que la vio? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? Quizá solo unos pocos días. Se siente como si fuese desde siempre, sin embargo no se siente como creyó que lo haría al verla de nuevo. Aun es hermosa. Aun le quita el aliento cuando se mueve fuera de la oscuridad como una diosa, las flamas reflejan los iluminados ojos azules como los de su hermano.

Sin embargo no irradia el mismo golpe esta vez. Debe estar consciente de eso porque tiene una fugaz mirada de preocupación en su cara entes de que vuelva a su estado normal.

No habla, solo se mueve como un fantasma por Jason, arrodillándose frente a él. Vaas continúa gritando algo detrás de ella, pero Jason no puede procesar las palabras cuando ella lo mira. Se siente como si ella estuviera viendo dentro de él. Sin palabra alguna ella levanta su mano frente a la cara de él, extendiendo sus dedos.

Por alguna razón no puede desprenderse de su mirada, está enganchado a ella, como ella está en él. Hay una pequeña sonrisa jugando en los extremos de sus labios, porque lo sabe ¿No es así? El poder que tiene sobre él. Ejerce su control sobre él como un cuchillo en su garganta. Su sonrisa se amplía, sus ojos se entrecierran cuando le lanza un beso.

Partículas de algo se encienden en sus manos y desaparecen en el viento alrededor de ellos, el aire acariciando sobre su cara, extrañamente perfumado y fragante.   

En algún lugar de la parte trasera de su mente él está consciente que Vaas está gritando su nombre, pero de repente se siente separado y sin importancia.

“Citra…” Jason comienza, pero su lengua repentinamente se siente demasiado grande para su boca, y abre y vierra su boca unas cuantas veces antes de cerrarla, apreciando cuan brillante de repente es el mundo es a su alrededor.

La presión alrededor de sus muñecas desaparece y sus brazos se sienten livianos como plumas. Siente como si tuviera que forzarlos debajo de su cuerpo para evitar que aleteen.

Está sobre sus pies antes de entender cómo llegó ahí, el mundo se mueve un poco a su alrededor. Sus movimientos saltan, como si fuera un disco rayado.

Las llamas ahora son más grandes, más salvajes, golpeando el aire mientras ilumina el área.

Por primera vez es capaz de echar un vistazo a su alrededor y se da cuenta con una sacudida que personas lo rodean.

No personas, se corrige.

La oscuridad no es la única cosa que lo sigue, las criaturas también lo hicieron, sus caras rojas y grotescas.

Pero peor que eso, es que no hay mundo fuera del círculo de piedra, como si estuviesen extendidos en aire liviano. El cielo de repente temblando y retorciéndose con extraños colores sobre ellos.

“¿Qué es…?” Comienza, pero su voz suena tan extraña, cierra su boca antes de términarlo.

No puede concentrase en sus caras. Cada vez que piensa que si puede hay un parpadeo, y sus facciones cambian.

Es desorientaste y le provoca nauseas.

Les mira, sin parpadear, pero en su lugar el mundo se ladea. Sus rostros cambiando constantemente. La mayor parte del tiempo es una cara rojiza y demoniaca, otra veces solo humo. Pero de vez en vez el humo cambia y ve a Grant, Riley y Liza. Todos ellos.

Incluso a Vaas.

Citra está murmurando algo confortante detrás de él, y trata de alcanzarla.

Su mano es extrañamente helada cuando sus dedos se entrelazan con los suyos, o quizá es que é está muy caliente, pero la sujeta con toda su vida de todos modos. 

Cuando lo hace se produce un rugido en algún lugar a su alrededor, como furiosas olas.

Trata de volverse al sonido, porque el sonido es importante, pero el mundo se hunde y cambia antes de que pueda orientarse.

“Puedes ser libre.” Citra susurra. ¿Cómo puede meterse en su cabeza? Su voz llena su mente y pulsa en ella.

Si. Quiere ser libre. ¿No es así?

“Si.” Ella respire. “Lo quieres.”

Su mano se siente diferente. No solo helada, pero dura, como si estuviera hecha de piedra.

“Lo quiero.” Se repite, sujetandola tan fuerte que está sorprendido que no le haya aplastado los huesos de su mano.  

“Sabes lo que necesitas hacer.” Le empuja al frente.

Sería un alivio el deshacerse se todo eso. Dejar todo que le hace dudar, aunque no está seguro de que sería en este momento.

Se mueve como si estuviera bajo el agua, cada movimiento lento y almibarado. Los demonios de cara roja le miran sin decir palabra, ojos blancos brillando.

Hay algo en el suelo frente a él. Solía ser algo más, pero olvida lo que pudo ser.

Su mente se siente turbia y extraña, y entonces trata de recordar desaparece entre sus manos como arena.

Mientras se acerca a eso, diferencia la figura de otro demonio enmascarado.

Su rojiza cara mirándolo. Este no tiene ojos blancos y brillantes, sino que poso negros.

Están vacíos y carentes de vida. Su boca torcida hacia arriba en una fea mueca que debe ser un intento de sonrisa.

Jason mira a Citra, quien le mira para calmarlo.

“Eres fuerte, Jason.” Ronronea, y la criatura al frente trata de decir algo, pero Jason no puede descifrar las palabras.

¿Qué estaba pasando antes? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué pasó antes de que Citra estuviera allí para llenar cara centímetro de su mundo?

¿Y qué es lo que ella quiere que haga?

“Citra…” Trata de hablar, pero las palabras salen como extrañas gárgaras, como si estuviera tratando de hablar debajo del agua.

“No necesitas a ninguno de ellos.” Dice, imperturbable por la extrañesa de su voz. “No necesitas nada de tu vida pasada.”  

 

  _Mí vida pasada._

 

Algo sobre eso le torna la garganta seca, y mira a la cosa enfrente de él, tratando de parpadear la niebla fuera de sus ojos.

_Jason._

Su propio nombre llena su cabeza, no es Citra está vez, sino esas enojadas olas, y la náusea rueda sobre él cuando se deja caer sobre sus rodillas.

“No necesitas a ninguno de ellos, Jason. Estás _mejor_ sin ellos.”

Jason mira a las altas figuras a su alrededor, mira a las cambiantes caras.

Debe estar en lo cierto, aunque no entiende cómo.

“Mátalos.”

Su cara está a meros centímetros de la cosa frente a él, mientras mueve su mano a la garganta de la criatura, repentinamente su mano es una feroz daga.

No puede ser correcto, y mira su mano. Mira al monstruo enmascarado. Mira a las criaturas rodeandolo, todos ellos brillando. De repente sus caras están nevadas. Ya no demonios, pero aquellos cercanos ha él.

El mundo está volviendo lentamente, aunque sigue incorrecto. Sus caras permanecen quietas por un momento.

Riley. Liza. Oliver. Daisy. Keith.

Y Vaas.

Vaas continúa sobre sus rodillas, mirándolo como una amarga sonrisa jugando en sus labios, sangre emanando del cuchillo que Jason está presionando contra el cuello del pirata.

“Vaas…” Jason murmura, su voz sonando más como sí mismo, y algo en los ojos de Vaas cambia.

El pirata abre su boca y las palabras deben estar saliendo, pero todo lo que Jason puede escuchar es Citra.   

“Déjame _amarte_ Jason.” Ella susurra. “¿por qué no me dejas amarte?”

Vaas le mira, y hay algo en la forma que le mira que hace a Jason titubear cuando la cara de Vaas cambia al demonio rojo y de vuelta a él.   

“Mara al traidor. Mata al cobarde.” Ella respira, cada palabra dicha lentamente y suavemente en rígido contraste con lo que significan. “Liberate, Jason. Liberanos.”

Parece que Vaas ya sabe cómo terminará todo. Por primera vez luce derrotado. Sus hombros desplomados en resiganción cuando trata de no encontrarse con la mirada de su hermana. Cuando Jason vuelve su cabeza para mirarla, ella nuevamente tiene una mirada triunfante en sus ojos, cómo si también estuviera segura.

¿Cómo la había llamado el pirata? ¿Una jodida manipuladora? Quizá Vaas tenía razón. Quizá estaba en lo correcto desde siempre.

Mira al mundo en penumbras alrededor, y se percata que ya ha estado ahí antes.

“Eres un guerrero, Jason. Un guerrero poderoso.”

Su voz es como un ancla en la oscuridad, pero es como si él estuviera perdiendo su agarre en ella. No puede decidir si está tratando de dejarla a propósito o no.

La última vez él estaba aquí en este reluciente mundo, cuando derroto al gigante, ella estaba sobre él.

Asomándose sobre él, distrayéndolo por que vino, distrayéndolo del hecho que el mundo rodeándolo había sido incorrecto. Obtuvo este extraño sentimiento, antes de que lo hubiera encantado con movimientos sensuales y promesas de un lugar donde pertenecer. Cómo si le hubiera drogado y engañado todo este tiempo. Manipulándole.

Jason entiende por primera vez a lo que se referia Vaas acerca de estar en una correa, porque él debería sentirse igual. El control que tiene ella sobre él no es el cuchillo en su garganta, pero la correa apretando su cuello.

La mano sujetando el cuchillo está temblando contra el cuello de Vaas, y su corazón golpea salvajemente contra sus costillas.

No solo le está permitiendo a Citra el manipularle, ella está tratando de hacerle dañar a su propio hermano. Herir a alguien que Jason ya no quiere herir. Y sin embargo se siente incapaz de bajar su mano.

Sigue presionándolo, distorsionando las facciones de Vaas a algo no familiar y grotesco.

 _Te conozco,_ piensa desesperadamente. _!Te conozco…!_

Vaas no está suplicando, ya ni siquiera mira a Jason, su cabeza colgando contra la hoja.

“! Mátalo!” Citra ordena, y aunque Jason no remueve la daga de la garganta de Vaas, mueve su cabeza débilmente. 

“No.” Murmura, ignorando las ondulaciones del mundo a su alrededor.

Su correa se aprieta, aunque sabe que solo está en su cabeza.

“Mata al traidor” Ella sisea, su voz como una sensual serpiente dentro de su cabeza, y mira abajo a Vaas, su cara vacilante e inhumana.

“¿Estás listo?” Jason susurra con la voz apagada, el mundo aun ladeándose un poco, aunque su voz se escucha un poco más como la suya.

Vaas no lo mira, sus ojos permanecen cerrados, pero sus párpados tiemblan un poco.

“Si, Jason.” Murmura categóricamente. “Estoy listo.”

Es díficil medir la distancia que quiere admitir y muerde el usual punto dentro de su mejilla y pone la hoja contra las ataduras de Vaas.

Sus manos tiemblan cuando corta los apretados nudos alrededor de las muñecas de Vaas.

Los ojos del pirata se abren con fuerza, dilatándose en confusión mientras mira el piso, sin dura queriendo que Jason abra su garganta también, pero sus hombros ya no están desplomados.

Jason pone sus manos en los hombros de Vaas, sintiendo los contraídos músculos relajarse contra sus dedos.

“No más.” Murmura mientras acaricia la barbilla de Vaas con su pulgar. “No más de esto.”

Está hablando más para Citra que para Vaas, pero aun así Vaas le mira con estupefacta sorpresa cuando Jason se pone de píe.

Sus rodillas están temblando, pero el mundo está sorpresivamente surgiendo a la realidad.

Lo que sea que Citra le dio ya no tiene el mismo efecto en él, y camina en dirección a Riley y sus amigos para cortar sus ataduras, ignorando a Citra detrás de él y a los Rakyat en el círculo rodeándolo, sus caras como piedras.

“!Ellos te dejarán!” Su voz es suave, pero de repende atada con pánico. “!Yo nunca te dejaré!”

“Perra loca.” Vaas se burla, y toma unos cuantos paso hacia su hermana, quien ni siquiera se retuerce. Jason lo detiene antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de cargar contra ella.

“No te molestes.” Ella susurra, y parece como si le hubiera dado una bofetada, juzgando por la Mirada en su cara.

Vaas se detiene, respirando pesadamente cuando Jason se voltea a su hermano. Riley lo mira, con la boca abierta, pero no es capaz de hablar cuando Jason corta las ataduras de sus muñecas.

“Lo siento, Riley.” Jason murmura, su lengua aún no coopera propiamente. “Lo siento tanto.”

Se suponía que sería mejor que esto. Mejor de lo que era. Mejor de lo que es.

Ser fuerte como Grant y salvarlos, no ser un cobarde manipulado.

“!Podrías tenerlo todo, Jason!” Citra suplica. “!No me dejes por ellos! ¡Quedate aquí en su isla! ¡Soy tuya!”

Los Rakyat están de píe en un círculo más angosto alrededor de ellos, sus caras aún son duras y difíciles de leer, pero no han levantado sus armas.

 _Al menos no aún,_ Jason piensa con amargura cuando corta las ataduras finales, tomando la mano de Liza cuando casi colapsa contra el suelo.

“Solo déjanos ir.” Jason resuella, tratando de evitar que su voz se quiebre cuando alcanza a Vaas. “Solo déjanos ir, Citra.” Hay un flash de resentimiento en su cara y Jason sujeta la muñeca de Vaas.

“Ya términe.” Agrega con cansancio, indicandole a Vaas y a sus amigos para que le sigan.

Pudo haber sido con final poético si tirara la daga al suelo, pero en su lugar se la da a Vaas.

Esta isla. Esta tribu. Esta daga.

Todos son de Vaas. No de él.

Pero Vaas lo hace por él. Pesa la daga en sus manos por un segundo como si considerara el usarla, pero al final la arroja al suelo frente a su hermana antes de voltearse sin ninguna palabra.   

Por primera vez Jasons se percata que no solo es él quien cambió.

Vaas también lo ha hecho.

Quizá Jason a sangrado sobre Vaas, de la misma forma que Vaas sangró sobre él. Ambos tomando algo del otro, tornándose en algo más. Algo mejor.

Jason está demasiado asustado como para sentir miedo cuando comienzan a abrirse paso en dirección al final del círculo, tan agotado como para preocuparse cuando lo abren, caminado por el camino del centro del templo. Todas las antorchas están encendidas, las parpadeantes flamas mostrando en cuál dirección ir.

Jason aún tiene su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Vaas, ignorando a sus amigos cuando esquivan al pirata lo más lejos posible.

Vaas no parece importarle mucho sobre lo que los demás piensan, se libera de su agarre y entrelaza sus dedos firmemente con los de Jason.

 _Soy libre._ Jason se da cuenta. _Por primera vez es realmente libre._

Porque justo ahora, mientras respira el fresco y puro aire, sintiendo la calidez de la mano de Vaas y el saber que finalmente ha salvado a Riley y a los otros, se siente tan ligero como el aire. Puede que Grant no esté ahí con él, ni siquiera como una voz en su cabeza, pero que su corazón pesado se percata que eso quizá pueda ser una especie de libertad para él mismo.

No es que no extrañe a su hermano. No es que no cambiaría su vida por la de él, pero el aferrarse a los muertos no resolverá nada.

Traga saliva con fuerza, ignorando el bulto en su garganta cuando se acercan a las puertas del templo.

“Tú no me dejas.”

No estaba consiente que Citra estaba detrás de ellos antes de escuchar su voz en su oreja, y algo cálido fluye sobre su espalda. Su cuerpo se sacude cuando ella hala la daga de su hombro.  

Por un segundo es como si estuviera drogado nuevamente, o estuviera soñando, todo se mueve lentamente.

Es incapaz de hablar cuando mira a Vaas a la cara, su boca abierta en sorpresa. Es obsceno, pero por un segundo piensa se vuelta cuando Vaas se enterró en él, la misma mirada en su cara en ese momento como ahora, y no puede evitar preguntarse si él también tiene la misma mirada.

La cara de Vaas cambia antes de que Jason tenga la oportunidad de decir algo o reír, yendo de sorpresa o pura rabia.

Ha visto esa mirada en su cara antes, aunque se ha vuelto difícil recordar cuando, el calor en su espalda ha cambiado a puro hielo.

La voz de Citra está de repente flotando sobre él, y se percata que debe estar en sus rodillas.

“! Tú eres un Guerrero!” Citra grita, ahora desquiciada, su cara completa torcida en rabia. “!Actúa como uno! !Eres el Guerrero perfecto, Jason!”

Pero ya no le resta guerra dentro de él.

Hay gritos a su rededor, puede ver a sus amigos mientras le gritan algo a Citra, quien tiene su daga en alto.

Es sangrienta, gruesas gotas cayendo perezosamente en el piso debajo de ella.

Piensa por un momento que estará forzado a sentarse ahí sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de hacer nada cuando ella mate a todos a quien ama y a todo por lo que peleó. Inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, pero antes de que tenga la oportunidad de cerrar sus ojos, hay una repentina luz frente a él cuando Vaas salta al frente.

Por un momento está confundido por la horrorizada expresión en el rostro de Citra, desde su ángulo parece que los hermanos se están abrazando, pero cuando Vaas da un paso atrás, él ve sangre.

Ella se desvanece un poco, pero permanece de pie, incluso cuando la sangre comienza a emanar de sus labios, pequeños flujos corriendo por su mejilla.

“Vaas…” Ella murmura, colocando sus dedos en la daga, sintiendo el mango antes de caer sobre sus rodillas. “Jason…”

Su voz es más pequeña ahora, débil, un mero susurro del poder que solía exhumar.

Vaas hace un pequeño, sonido de ahogamiento, pero Jason no voltea a verlo, solo mira a Citra cuando la sangre comienza a acumularse alrededor de ella.

Trata de abrirse paso a ella, perdiendo su equilibrio cuando gatea por la quebrada piedra. Realmente no hay ternura en sus razones, solo una rápida compasión por la diosa guerrera que está sobre sus rodillas.

“Citra…” Dice simplemente, y ella se aferra a las manos de él. Corriente de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y él toca su cara con tentadoramente.

No parece que ella siga ahí, sus ojos le miran de vez en cuando y ahora trata de mantener contacto visual.

“Lo siento.” Ella comienza, sangre rezumando de sus labios cuando habla. “…Darte todo. Todo.” Murmura incoherentemente, su voz muriendo cuando Cierra sus ojos.

Jason no sabe responder a eso, o que decir, solo sujeta su mano cuando se deja caer en sus brazos. Y cuando ella respira una última vez es como si la correa alrededor de su cuello finalmente perdiera fuerza.

No hay alegría en esto. No hay felicidad cuando la deja ir para siempre.

Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo lo que ella hizo, él no duda que ella lo amó.

 


	16. EPÍLOGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to SocialDeception for let it me translate this incredible history. I love it so much, you have such a wonderful talent. Thank you!!

Por un segundo no logra entender donde está o como llegó ahí. Por un momento piensa que puede estar muerto. Se está meciendo, como si estuviera flotando en el agua, el cielo es de un azul brillante sobre él. Quizá está de vuelta en California. Quizá está en la piscina de alguien y todo esto era un sueño.

O quizá está inmerso en el cielo como cuando era niño, acostado sobre su espalda en el columpio puesto sobre el jardín trasero, mirando el cielo sobre él. Quizá así era como se sentía la muerte.

Dolía mover sus ojos, pero capta un atisbo de un oxidado barandal a su lado, y se percata que debe ser su turno de estar acostado bajo la sombra del bote. Escuda sus ojos sin fuerza mientras mira al frente, ve los familiares contornos de Riley y sus amigos mientras miran al horizonte. Hace lo mismo, sus ojos lagrimeando sin notar porque las islas de Rook desaparecían en la distancia.

Debería estar feliz de verlas desaparecer. Ver desaparecer todo. Finalmente dejar todo atrás. Pero su pecho duele de todas maneras.

Dice adiós nuevamente. Dice adiós en verdad está vez, a aquellos que ha dejado atrás. Le dice adiós a su valiente hermano mayor. Trata de no enfocarse mucho en el hecho que él envejecerá, mientras Grant se quedará el mismo. Envejecerá más que Grant jamás lo será. Pero no solo Grant, se da cuenta, le dice adiós a todos los fantasmas ahí afuera.

¿Cuantas personas habían muerto para que él saliera de ahí? Cierra sus ojos con fuerza mientras trata de olvidar.

 _¿Cómo podré volver de esto?_ Piensa desesperadamente. _¿Cómo podré regresar a quien era antes?_

Ninguno de los otros tuvo que matar para sobrevivir ahí fuera. Ninguno de ellos tuvo que pasar por lo que Jason tuvo, sin embargo se encuentra  con más de una persistente mirada cuando piensan que no puede verlos, como si tuvieran el derecho de juzgarlo por lo que tuvo que hacer para salvarlos. No le gustan las implicaciones de esas miradas. Como si fuera un perro rabioso. 

Pero después de todo, quizá lo es ¿Cómo será capaz de encajar en la sociedad una vez más? ¿Seguir las reglas y las regulaciones, y no solo la ley de la jungla?

Quizá debió quedarse aquí en la isla Rook como había planeado a primera mano, pero mientras las montañas desaparecen en el océano se percata que no quiere regresar, incluso si pudiera.

“Despierta de una vez, Jason.”

No debería estar sorprendido de que Vaas estuviera ahí, pero por un momento vuelve a preguntarse si está soñando nuevamente. El tono de Vaas es ligero, pero hay tensión en su voz, y la mano acariciando por el cabello de Jason es sorprendentemente gentil. “Me tenías jodidamente asustado por un momento ¿Sabias eso?” 

Jason gruñe cuando trata de sentarse, pero Vaas lo empuja de vuelta.

“No te muevas.” Ordena, y Jason se hunde de nuevo sin una palabra. Su voz debió alertar a los otros, porque puede ver a sus amigos detrás de ellos, mirándolo.

La cara de Riley se ilumina cuando ve a Jason, y Jason se siente avergonzado por pensar que su hermano podría juzgaro. De los tres hermanos, Riley siempre era el gentil y el comprendedor. Riley probablemente no tenía duda de que Jason volvería a ser quien era.

Vaas los detiene con una mirada cuando comienzan a caminar en su dirección, y ellos se retiran.

Jason se preguntó brevemente como es que Vaas logró subir al bote, pero al ver sus horrorizadas expresiones no pudo ser difícil.

“Viniste.” No es una pregunta, y Vaas lo mira.

“Joder, claro que lo hice. No hay nada ahí para mí.”

Jason estudia la cara de Vaas en silencio. Si Jason se siente como un perro rabioso, entonces se pregunta cómo deberá sentirse Vaas. Sí no hay normalidad para Jason ahí fuera, entonces ¿Qué queda para Vaas?

“Tu hermana…” Comienza, pero no termina cuando la cara de Vaas cae un poco.

“Puede que siga siendo mi hermana, pero dejó de ser familia hace mucho jodido tiempo.” Todavía hay una mirada de angustia en su cara, pero sus palabras son duras.

“La familia es un tipo de correa, Jason, las drogas son otro.” Vaas continua, su voz baja, probablemente asustado por que los otros escuchen. “Me escapé de la correa de Citra. Okey, fui de ella a la de Hoyt. Sé que a Citra le gusta decir que tomó mi mente y quizá lo hizo. “

Mira a Jason por un segundo, quien está muy abrumado como para hablar, antes de mirar de vuelta a donde estaban las islas Rook hace un minuto.

“No voy a decir que te vi y que mi mundo cambió ¿Okey? No voy a engañarte. Vi a un puto niño blanco tratando de cogerse a mi hermana.”

Jason trata de no hacerlo, pero se carcajea por eso, y Vaas lo mira, un lado de su boca elevándose un poco.

Entonces su cara se vuelve seria nuevamente y pone una mano en el pecho de Jason.

“Al principio no pude entender porque no simplemente te mataba. Entonces me di cuenta que una parte de mí pensaba que quizá tu verías la verdad. Que quizá _esta_ vez, esta vez alguien vería a Citra por quien realmente es.“ Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. “Quien era.” Se corrige. “Que alguien finalmente me mataría. Mataría a Hoyt. La mataría. Terminaría con toda esa mierda.”   

Permanecen callados mientras Jason dibuja pequeños círculos con las puntas de sus dedos en la curva del brazo de Jason.

“¿Qué pasará ahora?” Jason murmura, casi avergonzado, y Vaas sonríe, sin apartar sus ojos del brazo de Jason.

“No sé ¿Qué quieres que pase?”

Jason no sabe que responder a eso. Justo cuando está a punto de decirlo en voz alta, Vaas entrelaza sus dedos con los de Jason, y un extraño cosquilleo en el fondo de su estómago le hace tragar saliva.

Hay mucho aquí entre ellos, sin embargo demasiadas cosas que deberían hacerlo imposible.

“No puedo escucharlo más.” Jason susurra débilmente, y Vass se detiene para mirarlo en confusión.

“Grant.” Explica, y Vaas frunce el ceño y mira a sus manos. “Solía escucharlo. Todo el tiempo. Y ahora se ha ido.”

Tose cuando toma la mano de Vaas con ambas, obligándolo a mirarle nuevamente.

“Los perdí a ambos en dos ocasiones.” Dice, ignorando cuando el esclavista aprieta su agarre en él. “Le traicioné en ese bunquer y me dejó para siempre.”  

Vaas se queda callado por un segundo, sus ojos lanzando miradas a sus dedos entrelazados.

“Quizá.” Comienza, aclarando nerviosamente su garganta. “Quizá no es que lo hayas traicionado, pero…Ya sabes. ¿Quizá encontraste algo más en que aferrarte? ¿Alguien más?”

Jason se hunde más al considerarlo, los ojos de Vaas están otra vez sobre él, su expresión cautelosa ahora que los dedos de Jason han languidecido en su mano. 

“Sabes, tenía esta idea de que yo liberaría tu alma. Que podría de alguna manera salvarte de ti mismo, salvarte de las pendejadas de Citra pero…” Vaas murmura, su expresión tan abierta en una honestidad hiriente. “Quizá igual se trataba de cómo me liberabas a mí.”

“¿La pintura?” Jason pregunta, y los labios de Vaas se tuercen. Casi parecía avergonzado, como si deseara que Jason no la hubiera visto.

“Nos pinté a ambos como putos salvadores, niño blanco.”

Jason regresa al almacen. Se siente como si fuera hace mucho tiempo, topandose con esa pintura de mitad Jason, mitad Vaas, como un Salvador distorcionado en la oscuridad.

 _Tú eres yo y yo soy tú._ Repetido para siempre, incluso cuando la pintura se seque y cubra lo que está debajo.

Y eso le hace sentirse mejor de alguna forma. El Salvador-Jason, con sus manos extendidas y la cruz torcida, observando a su hermano ahí fuera en la isla, quizá no lo está dejando atrás de ninguna forma.  

Vaas debió ver su expresión cambiar, porque la suya también lo hace, su cara relajándose cuando Jason entrelaza sus dedos con más fuerza.

Una parte de él estará ahí para siempre, Jason se da cuenta, porque también está dejando algo atrás. No solo la pintura o la sangre que ha perdido en la jungla. Hay una parte de él enterrada ahí con su hermano.

El Jason que solía ser.

No está dejando a nadie atrás.

Mira a Vaas, la expresión del pirata suavizándose un poco cuando Jason sonríe. Y una parte de la jungla se quedará con ellos de la misma forma.

Porque esto no solo se trataba de Jason. No solo de Riley o Grant. Esto se trataba de la misma forma de Vaas.

Ambos caminaron por el sendero a través de la jungla, quizá lo pasaron juntos.

Sangrando sobre el otro, sus manos de alguna forma encontrándose en el otro lado, rompiendo a través de la luz.

Y quizá esa era la respuesta todo este tiempo. Quizá esa era la respuesta para ambos.        


End file.
